Tenerife Love
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Emma is a rock singer and goes to the Hard Rock Café in Tenerife, one of the Canary Islands, to sing. Regina and Henry are there on vacation. Henry loves Emma's music so they go see her. Regina has no idea what she's about to get herself into. [Swan Queen. AU. no magic. Beta version. daily updates. !OG was uploaded on my other account UnleashedSouls, this is beta'd version!]
1. Chapter 1

**Tenerife Love**

 ****I own nothing

 **Summary**

Emma is a rock singer and goes to the Hard Rock Café in Tenerife, one of the Canary Islands, to sing. Regina and Henry are there on vacation. Henry loves Emma's music so they go see her. Regina has no idea what she's about to get herself into. [Swan Queen. AU, no magic]

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dinner**

"Come on, Mom, hurry up! We have to go." Regina heard Henry yell from outside the bathroom.

"Yes dear, I'm almost ready!" Regina answered back as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a nice red dress that ended just above her knees and hugged all the right curves, red lipstick and some black killer heels. Her hair looked perfect as always and her makeup looked stunning. She added a couple of final details, a pair of matching earrings, just a small amount of perfume and she was ready.

When Regina emerged from the bathroom, a loud groan came from the seventeen year old boy.

"Finally!" Henry said with a teasing smile. "Looking good, Mom, but it's time to go!" He hurried his mom.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Yes, I'm ready now." Regina said. She got her purse and off they went.

"So…what's this place called again?" Regina asked as they walked out of their hotel room to the elevator.

"Hard Rock Café, Mom," Henry repeated while he pushed the down button for the elevator.

"Oh, right." The brunette nodded. "And who is gonna be there tonight?"

"There's this singer called Emma. She's gonna be there. She's amazing!" Henry said while they stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the main level.

"Maybe we can try and meet her after dinner or something." Henry wondered, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, don't get your hopes up, honey. I don't want you getting let down by some singer," Regina warned as the elevator doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. "Probably a diva." She muttered under her breath.

"I won't, Mom, don't worry." Henry reassured her.

They walked out of the hotel to the café that was 'thankfully' just around the corner of their location.

"You don't even know what she looks like, or who she is, do you?" Henry asked his mother, shaking his head at his _so_ uncool mom.

"No, I don't, sweetie," but before Regina could even blink, Henry whipped his phone out with a picture of Emma on it, almost in Regina's face.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Henry gushed with a grin on his face.

"Maybe a little too old for you, Henry."

"Not for ME. For YOU!" Henry almost yelled.

Regina looked at Henry with an eyebrow raised. "She looks at least ten years younger than me, dear." ' _But she doesn't look bad at all,'_ not that she was going to admit that to Henry, of course.

"So? Age is just a number, Mom!" And with that, Henry placed his phone back in his pocket and walked inside the café, leaving his amused mother outside. Regina looked at the building and wondered what she had gotten herself into. ' _Dining at a rock café? Anything for Henry.'_ She shook her head.

Once inside and when their food got served, Regina asked herself how on earth she was going to eat the half-pound burger. She normally would never even eat such a thing but she didn't seem to have much of a choice. That evening, they were only serving the basics.

The lights dimmed. Henry dropped his fork and looked up with wide eyes. Regina smiled; he looked so adorable with the expression on his face, even though at seventeen, he was starting to look more and more like a man, everyday.

"HELLO EVERYONE," a voice boomed and everyone clapped and cheered happily. Regina turned her head towards the action. There was a woman on the stage, with an (of course) Hard Rock shirt on, ripped skinny jeans and her blonde hair looked wild and messy with waves and curls in it. Regina rolled her eyes as she watched the singer.

"I hope you all are having a good dinner here tonight?!" The blonde asked the audience. There was a surprisingly rowdy response from the crowd. Regina looked around the room and back to Henry. He was beaming and that made Regina smile.

"Well tonight," the blonde went on, "I'm gonna play about three songs for you. Two songs are mine, and because I thought it went well with this island, I'm gonna do a cover of 'Tenerife Sea' for you. Considering that we ARE on Tenerife," the blonde said. The people seem to like that very much and there was loud clapping around the room. Including Henry who also joined in with a loud "YAAAAA!" Which made Regina roll her eyes again and Henry mouthed a laughing "what" at her.

Emma looked round the packed room and was more than excited with the crowd tonight. "Well, for those of you who don't know me? My name is Emma. Emma Swan. Nice to meet you!" Emma said and waved her hand up to the crowd and smiled.

"For those of you who know me but never have seen me play before. _Hiiii_ ," Emma greeted and waved her hand again.

Henry was so excited about seeing Emma Swan play live that when she said 'hi', he put his hand up to Emma and with the other, let out a piercing whistle. He received a weird look from his mother who shook her head with a smile.

"And for those of you who know me, _and_ have seen me play before. _Hiii_ again! Nice to see you came back for more!" Emma went on and waved hand once more.

"Okay, so the first song is an old one. One of my first songs, to be more specific. It's called 'Fire Burns' and it goes like this…" Emma announced as she looked around her and back to the band as they started playing the rock song. The people were yelling excitedly.

Regina sighed and looked at Henry who was singing along with the lyrics.

 _'I hope you burn,_

 _Burn in fire_

 _I hope you burn,_

 _Burning in the fire.'_

Listening to the lyrics, Regina rolled her eyes again and couldn't wait till she was back at the hotel. To think, she could be relaxing with a glass of wine and maybe the mystery book she had brought along, _Small Town Get Away_. She was dying to know how the actress and the sheriff finally got together.

When Emma finally played her own two rock songs, it was time for the last song, the cover.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls on the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

Regina found it surprising at how beautifully it was sung by the blonde.

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_

 _And people who talk too much_

 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_

 _As if no one knows anything but us_

Emma was playing her acoustic guitar for the song and Regina found herself lost at the intensity on the blonde's face as she sang.

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

' _cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, so in love_

As the song ended, the crowd was silent for a second and then the crowd erupted and went wild! Regina found herself moved at the sight of the blonde and the song she just played. When the singer spoke again, Regina found herself hooked at the sight.

"Alright, well I have one more surprise for you guys," Emma started talking. "I have all your table numbers over here in this bowl. I'm gonna pick one, and if you like, we're gonna spend the day together tomorrow! Would you guys like that?!" Emma asked the dining people. The crowd answered with a loud "YEESS" which made Emma laugh.

"What? I think you guys have food in your mouth. I didn't hear a thing! Let's try this again. Would you guys like that?" Emma cupped her left ear and leaned in towards the audience.

The crowd's answer could be heard from several blocks away. Henry drummed the table for emphasis, almost knocking over his glass.

"Alright... Here it goes!" Emma dug into the bowl, shuffling and shaking and took a white piece of paper out. The room got quiet.

Henry sucked in a breath as Emma unfolded the piece of paper. Regina still watched the blonde with a close eye. If she was totally honest with herself, she would not mind spending a day with the blonde but that was a secret she would never tell a soul, of course.

Both Henry and Regina watched the blonde with big eyes.

Emma finished opening the piece of paper with the table number on it.

"And the table number is..." Her drummer started playing. Emma paced across the stage, the drumming getting louder and louder.

Henry was now at the edge of his seat and Regina watched her still with big wide eyes.

"Number seventeen!" Emma half yelled with a smile.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S US!" Henry yelled.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Hello!

I hope you guys liked this, I will be updating more then one chapter a day from now on. I don't see the need to keep chapters from you, because it's already out on my other account. but for those of you who don't know that, don't worry. read this version, its way better ;) because this is the beta'd version. so thankyou to my beta Lordxena!

I will be posting about 2 to 3 chapters a day, and the story has about 20 chapters.  
Please leave a comment with your thoughts!

Lots of love! X


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The meeting**

 _Both Henry and Regina watched the blonde with big eyes._

 _Emma finished opening the piece of paper with the table number on it._

 _"And the table number is..." Her drummer started playing. Emma paced across the stage, the drumming getting louder and louder._

 _Henry was now at the edge of his seat and Regina watched her still with big wide eyes._

 _"Number seventeen!" Emma half yelled with a smile._

 _"OH MY GOD, THAT'S US!" Henry yelled._

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Regina sucked in a breath as she heard their table number called from the blonde's voice. After that, a loud yell from Henry, which made Regina realize she was gaping at the blonde. She was startled and surprised, with a breath that she was slowly letting out, a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding.

Emma heard yelling from the back of the restaurant and she laughed at that. "Awesome! Congratulations. We'll talk details after your dinner!" She spoke into, well, darkness really. Emma couldn't see shit with the blinding spotlight on her.

"So I want to thank you guys for an amazing night!" The blonde said. "You have been a wonderful audience and I hope you all have an awesome holiday here!" The band behind Emma started to pack up and leave. "Thank you! Good night everyone!" And with that, Emma walked off the stage.

Regina went back to the last of her food as fast as she could; she didn't want to be caught staring at the blonde by her "told you she was hot" seventeen year old son.

"Oh... my... god..." Henry was still gaping at the stage. "Mom, did you hear that?! We're going to spend a whole day with Emma!" Henry said excitedly.

"Yes dear, I'm not deaf," Regina shot back at him but Henry was too caught up in his thoughts.

"A whole day! Like what, twelve hours together or sixteen, yes that will be good!" Henry was thinking out loud with wide eyes trying to inhale the rest of his food.

 _'What am I gonna do now,'_ Regina thought to herself.

Once done with dinner, and their dishes taken away, a person in a black suit told them to please follow him to where Emma was.

"This is so exciting," Henry told his mother in a whisper. He was jumping and twitching around.

"Henry, calm down, you're seventeen, not twelve," Regina scolded him, though she too was excited, as she wondered what the blonde looked like up close and not from the far back of the cafe. They stopped before a white door with 'dressing room' written on it. The person in black knocked. Regina heard Henry suck in a small breath and then the door opened.

Emma heard a knock on her door. She checked herself out in the mirror really fast one last time. Her hair was still messy and wild, the makeup was light but still said 'rock star', and she now wore a different hard rock cafe shirt. The ripped skinny jeans and sneakers remained the same.

"Well, here we go," Emma muttered to herself. She walked to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath.

"Hi," Emma greeted excitedly when she opened the door. However, she only saw the dude in black, her face fell a little.

"Oh," she said with a small smile.

" _Hiii_ ," a male voice piped up from behind the dude in black.

Emma looked behind the guy and saw a bouncing teenager. Emma's smile came back to her face. "Hey there, are you the lucky person I get to spend a day with?" Emma asked.

"YES!" The teen answered her with a big smile.

"Well come in! Come in!" Emma said, and held the door open for the boy. The dude stepped to the side and left them alone.

"I'm Henry; it's so awesome to meet you!" The boy said to Emma.

"Well nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Emma."

The teen stepped inside of the room and Emma's eyes followed him as he entered. The singer was about to close the door when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Emma turned around, and did not expect what she saw. She gaped a little at the woman (goddess) standing there. It was a beautiful brunette waiting in the doorway, wearing a red dress that looked just _perfect_ on her. ' _Damn,_ ' was all Emma could think of.

"Oh, yeah, this is my mom," the boy said, while looking around the dressing room. _Was that a platter of bear claws?_ For some reason, the bright red jacket hanging in the corner caught his eye _._ He spotted the guitar she had been playing. The urge to thrum the strings struck him hard.

Without looking away from the beautiful brunette, "Hi," was the only thing Emma could remember to say. ' _Hi, Swan? Really?'_ Emma thought to herself.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills," the brunette introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Emma Swan." Emma replied with a smile, thankfully finding some words to say to the brunette.

Regina gave Emma a small smile and walked inside the room. Regina looked around the dressing room, it wasn't much but it was okay.

"Oh, _um_ , take a seat!" The blonde finally remembered some manners. Henry was the first one that jumped to the black leather couch, Regina followed him.

"So did you guys have a good dinner? Liked the show?" The blonde asked them.

"Yes, it was amazing! So good, as always." Henry told her.

Regina remained quiet about having to eat half a cow. _Who determined grilled chicken salad was not basic?_ Figures the night they go, the Hard Rock had a special menu. She swore she could still hear it moo from her belly.

"Well, good. That's good" the blonde nodded.

Regina had to admit that the blonde looked ' _okay_ ' from up close. With all that show makeup on that is. ' _But not bad'_ Regina thought to herself.

"So _um_ , about tomorrow," Henry started.

"Oh, yeah, well, do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?" The blonde asked, sitting down opposite Regina and she looked her. They locked eyes and there was a few seconds of silence in the room.

"No, we don't!" Henry told Emma when his mother didn't say anything.

"Good," Emma said, still looking into Regina's eyes.

Regina got lost in those green eyes for a second; it was when Henry jabbed his elbow into Regina's ribs that she finally looked away from Emma. Regina cleared her throat and looked at Henry with a smile.

"We can do anything you want to do," Emma stated, looking at Henry. She saw the boy form a big smile on his face when she said that. "Henry, how old are you?" Emma asked curiously.

"Seventeen," he answered simply.

Emma smiled at that. "Cool," she said. ' _How old would that make Regina, like forty-something? That's pretty hot,'_ Emma asked herself smiling, trying not to stare at the brunette next to Henry.

"So, anything you can think of you wanna do tomorrow?" Emma asked Henry.

" _Um_ , well we were thinking about maybe seeing some dolphins?! Take one of those tour boats." Henry said and looked at Regina who only just smiled and nodded at him.

"That's nice, we can do that!" Emma told him with a smile.

"Maybe some breakfast in the morning first, dear," the brunette reminded Henry.

"Yeah, that seems like a good start for the day," Emma agreed with a smile and looked at Regina.

"Yes, it's what most people do" Regina sassed Emma. Regina had enough of this thing that was hanging around the room. She wanted to leave as soon as they could.

"So why don't we meet here at nine in the morning for breakfast somewhere?" Regina asked the blonde.

"Um, yeah sure," the blonde answered her with a somewhat shocked look on her face. Probably, because Regina was wrapping the meet-up a little too fast.

Emma wondered at Regina's apparent discomfort as she looked at the brunette; she didn't really know what to do next.

"So," Henry tried to move things along. "Why don't you just give me a call or text me if anything happens or you can't make it or something. But I hope there won't be any problems." Henry wrote his number on the Hard Rock pad that was on the table in front of him and gave it to Emma.

"Okay, yeah sure no problem." Emma used the pad after Henry. "This is my number while I'm on the island. We'll meet here tomorrow at nine at the front door outside." Emma said to the two.

Regina stood up right away, thankful the meet and greet was over. "'Til tomorrow then." She said and walked out of the small dressing room without glancing back. Letting out a deep breath when she was outside, she took comfort in the stars above, it was already dark. She just wanted to go to sleep and shake the weird feeling off.

Emma looked at the now empty doorway. "Well..." She said turning to look at Henry.

"Don't worry, Mom just didn't expect this. She's not really the one for surprises." Henry informed her. Emma just nodded. "Well, this is so awesome! See ya tomorrow!" Henry told Emma with a smile and waved at her.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" She said as Henry walked out. With a sigh, she closed the door. _'Well that was interesting,'_ she thought. _'Damn,_ ' was all she could think of as she sat down again. _'Well, I think tomorrow is gonna be something'_ she thought with a smile.

"Mom?!" Regina heard Henry call her.

"Over here, darling," she was leaning against the wall around the corner. _'Pull yourself together, woman! She's just some stupid singer! It's not like something is going to happen tomorrow,'_ Regina said to herself.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked her.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. Let's just go back, okay?" Regina said to him. Henry smiled to her as they walked back to their hotel.

"Tomorrow is gonna be awesome!" Henry said.

 **SQSQSQSQSSQSQSQ**

The next morning Regina's alarm went off at 6:00am. She always went running in the morning, especially here, she really liked to see the sun come up. She put on her workout outfit while the coffee machine churned out her brew. The brunette reached for the smallest banana, and mindlessly ate while looking out of her window. There were other runners out there already. Finished with her coffee, she plugged in her ear buds, and left on her sunrise run.

Regina ran at an easy pace, keeping her breathing steady. She watched the sun come up which was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Three miles completed, she ran back to the hotel to get ready for the day. The brunette stretched her quads and thought about what to wear. The concierge mentioned it was going to be a perfect summer day. Decision made, she went to shower.

At 8:45 she knocked on Henry's room. This vacation he had insisted on having his own room because he was; quoting Henry, _'grown up'_ now. She hated thinking what that entailed.

Emma's alarm went off at 8:00. She got ready for the day, which didn't take very long, and went walking to the Hard Rock Café, excited to spend the day with Henry and his gorgeous mother.

At 9:00 Regina and Henry were waiting outside the Hard Rock Café. Regina looked at the time on her phone. At 9:02, when she looked up, she saw the blonde walking their way. She wore a grey tank top with some shorts and flip flops. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she wore sunglasses, which she took off when they saw her. ' _She's not looking too bad, not too bad at all'_ Regina thought, her eyebrow raised at the blonde.

Emma saw Henry and Regina already waiting for her. "Hey, morning." Emma greeted them. "Hope you haven't been waiting long?" Emma asked.

"We have." Regina said.

Emma looked at Regina. Regina wore fancy designer shorts with a see through long-sleeved blouse and a white tank top underneath. Emma was pretty sure Regina was wearing a black bikini top under that. And she wore expensive looking sandals and even fancy sunglasses. _'Damn, that's a lot of fancy stuff'_ Emma thought. _'And she's looking pretty damn hot in them'._

"No we haven't!" Henry retorted, glaring at his mom. Emma just smiled at them.

"Well, how about some breakfast?" Regina asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Henry said and Regina smiled at that.

Henry walked away towards breakfast. When Regina looked at Emma, she noticed that Emma was staring at her mouth. Some sort of weird rush shot through her body, but she shook the feeling off fast.

When Emma saw Regina smile, she couldn't stop her own smile. Emma bit her lower lip, _'oh damn, that smile! I wonder what it would-_ ' but her thoughts were cut off by Regina.

"Are you just going to stare at my lips all day or are you going to come along?" Regina asked the blonde.

Emma blushed at the comment, embarrassed, and smiled, walking after Henry, leaving Regina to walk after them, shaking her head.

' _Well, this is going to be interesting'_ both women thought.

 **SQSQSQSSQSQSQ**

as i read my own work now, I think i learned a lot. I notice i write form two point of views during this story. if you don't like it, sorry.. but thats how i used to write. now I write from one point of view haha. also, my lag of caption letters and adding the ' in words in my AN (authors note) is because im lazy as fuck, so thank you beta for being amazing ;)


	3. Chapter 3

if you are wondering, yes you may have read this before.. but this is my other account, so i didnt steal anything. im just re-uploading because this time its the beta'd version and this is the account i post all the beta'd stories on. so dont worry im not someone that steals stories.

also, there are some changes to this story from the OG. so please leave a comment tell me if you like the beta'd version better or not ;) cause i didnt get any feedback yet :(

thanks guys have a wonderful day

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

 **Chapter 3**

 **Interesting Morning**

 _When Emma saw Regina smile, she couldn't stop her own smile. Emma bit her lower lip, 'oh damn that smile! I wonder what it would-' but her thoughts were cut off by Regina._

 _"Are you just going to stare at my lips all day or are you going to come along?" Regina asked the blonde._

 _Emma blushed at the comment, embarrassed, and smiled, walking after Henry, leaving Regina to walk after them, shaking her head._

 _'Well, this is going to be interesting' both women thought._

 **SQSQSQSQSQS**

After breakfast, which wasn't that special, really. But at least Regina had been able to order something close to her usual. Though she had no choice but to listen to the singer's exploits as Henry asked question after question. She had to give credit to the blonde's patience.

Emma had paid and now the trio left the local diner, walking but not really going anywhere.

"So, what's the next thing on the list?" Emma asked Henry.

" _Um_..." Henry said. "I don't know," he shrugged.

"Well, why don't we go on the dolphin tour this afternoon? And go do something else now. I think it's still a bit chilly to be directly out in the sea breeze right now." Regina answered.

"Yeah sure, that's cool," Henry nodded and smiled.

"How about we go take a stroll along El Médano beach and maybe walk into some of the souvenir stores. Gives you a chance to buy mementos for yourselves and your friends. Then we can find another local place, have some lunch and then go on the boat?" Emma suggested. A nod and a smile from both Henry and Regina and they started walking towards the beach.

"So, Emma, how did you become a singer?" Regina asked as they walked a bit behind Henry. Seems he found everything super exciting.

" _Um_ , well, it's kind of a long story," Emma said with an apologetic smile.

"We've got all day, dear, I'm sure we have time enough."

"Right," Emma let out a deep breath. ' _Great, just what she had to ask, of course.'_ Emma looked at Regina, who was just patiently waiting for Emma to start her story.

"Well, I grew up in the foster system. Never really had a good family to take care of me. And if there was a good family, they would always send me back quickly because of all different kinds of bullshit. I admit, now that I'm older and wiser, half the time, it was my fault." Emma said. Both still walked behind Henry, who was already almost to the water. They both were just enjoying the view of the sea and other beach goers while Emma told her story.

"So, that's how I started writing songs, I guess. You know, the typical teenager angst. Then when I got out of the system, I went to sing at a few bars in New York and the next thing I knew, I had a contract and… well, yeah, here I am." Emma finished with a small smile, a bit lost in her own thoughts. _'Great, now she thinks I'm just some pathetic little girl'._

Regina was silent for a few seconds and stopped walking as soon as her feet hit the sand of the beach. She looked at Emma, a very soft smile on her face.

"Well, you came very far for someone that no one really took good care off." Regina praised softly, not looking at her but looking at the sand. Almost in a whisper, like she didn't want herself to hear it. She looked back the spot she last saw Henry, he already had his feet in the water and his shoes were discarded on the beach.

Emma looked at Regina as she stopped walking. Emma was surprised with the look in Regina's eyes. It was so soft, there was something in those brown eyes she could not put her finger on. Then she heard Regina whisper those words and it made her smile. It made her feel proud. Emma smiled at Regina, "thanks".

They both took their shoes off and walked to where Henry had put his own down.

Regina found it wasn't really a long story, but she figured there were a lot of details the blonde wasn't sharing with her. She was going to let it go this time because she wasn't going to fight with the blonde and ruin Henry's day. Besides, she was nothing but a stranger to Emma. It was no wonder she would keep the juicy parts to herself.

He was planning on giving his mother and Emma some moments alone. ' _I mean, we have a whole day. And who knows what can happen'._ Henry kicked and splashed his way through the water with a smile on his face. His eyes roamed around to the other people swimming and playing. His mother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Henry?" Regina asked, "Shall we walk along the water for a bit?" Shoes in her hand, she walked into the water carefully.

"Yeah, if Emma wants to, too?" Henry said looking from his mother to Emma.

"Oh, yeah I'm down! I love the ocean!" Emma said excitedly, smiling at Henry.

"Really? That's awesome! You're gonna love the boat trip to see the dolphins then!" Henry exclaimed with a big smile at Emma.

"Yeah, I bet!" Emma agreed while the three of them were making their way through the water. The water came to about their knees. The temp was just right, not too cold and not too warm. Just perfect enough to keep them refreshed.

Emma took her phone out of her pocket. She had to take a picture of this, of them. Henry was still walking in front.

Further behind Henry, was Regina and she was now behind the two. She opened the camera app and took several beautiful pictures of mother and son. Neither noticed what Emma was doing. So she turned around and started walking backwards, taking a few selfies with them in the background.

"Quieres que le tomen sus fotos todos juntos?"

Emma turned to the foreign voice, only understanding the word fotos which meant _pictures_.

"Do you want me to take a picture of all of you together?" the woman asked again, this time in English, noticing the uncomprehending expression. The woman looked like a very nice person.

Emma looked at Henry and Regina with a questioning look on her face. Henry's smile grew bigger [if that was even possible] and nodded.

"Okay, yeah, sure why not." Emma said to the woman with a smile. Walking to the woman, she handed her the phone along with quick instructions.

Walking back to the already posing duo, they stood next to each other. Emma, Regina and Henry stood in the shin deep water making sure the sun was to the side so it wouldn't be a problem. They made a great picture to all who watched the three of them together. But no one was going to mention that, of course.

Or so they thought.

"Oh, go on; put your arms around one another, love. Right now this family photo looks like a bunch of strangers standing next to each other!" the woman said.

"What?" Regina said in disbelief, thinking she heard the woman say ' _family photo_ ', but that would be ridiculous. Right?

Henry laughed and wrapped his arm around Regina, hitting Emma's arm on the way, eyeing her that she too had to put her arm around Regina as well.

Emma sighed, 'G _reat. So if she didn't hate me already, she sure as hell will, after this'._ But she put her arm around the brunette's shoulder anyway.

"Precioso. Beautiful," the woman said, taking what looked like a million shots. Well, it felt like that anyway, as the lady told them to get in various poses.

"Yes, just stunning. Estupendo!" the woman kept translating as she encouraged them. Once she thought the woman was done, Emma started walking back to the woman again when her walk was interrupted.

"Now, go stand in between your mothers, son. This is going to be the best family picture ever taken!" The woman said to Henry, waving her hand at him.

"And the first one," Regina mumbled, sighing deeply. Leave it to them to have chosen someone with a photography obsession.

"What was that, mi amor?" The woman asked.

"Nothing!" Henry shouted and walked around Regina to stand in between the two women. And smiled a big smile.

"Aw, that's nice! Go on moms, give us a smile! Sonrisas para todos!" The woman cackled. Emma chuckled at the lady, trying not to laugh out loud.

' _This is unbelievable! We're not even a family! Why should we take all these stupid pictures, anyway?'_ Regina asked herself.

"Oh, come on, Mom. Give us just one more smile," the woman pushed the grumpy Regina, still with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes, _honey,_ give the sweet woman a smile. She's trying to take the best family picture, ever!" Emma teased Regina with a big smirk, still trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Last thing she wanted was to make the makeshift photographer feel like they were making fun of her.

Henry laughed out loud to that. Giving his mother an elbow to the ribs, just like the night before. Regina looked at Henry, sighing. ' _Oh, you've got to be kidding me',_ Regina rolled her eyes.

Finally, Regina gave the woman a small smile, making Henry and Emma laugh out loud, as they watched Regina's valiant effort, though it looked more like a borderline grimace. They glanced at the woman as she produced more memorable pictures.

"Thank you so much! Gracias." Emma said, walking to the woman. "This will go in our Tenerife family vacation book. Won't it now? Right, f _amily_?" Emma turned to Henry and Regina, grinning.

"Oh, yes! For sure it will!" Henry agreed putting his arm around Regina again and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" Henry said to the woman as she walked away with a nod and a smile.

"No problem, sweetie," the retreating woman called out.

"You enjoy your vacation, adios!" The woman's voice floated to them as she walked away.

Nobody said anything. Emma just slipped her phone back in her pocket without even looking at the pictures. She would save that for later on in the day. They started walking through the water again, just as they had before. Henry just laughing out loud every once in a while, shaking his head.

After walking for a bit, in silence, Henry was the one that stopped walking and broke the silence.

"Can we have a snack or something? I'm hungry."

"Of course, sweetie," Regina answered.

They left the beach, and headed back towards the shopping and eating area again. It took them only five minutes to find a convenience store.

"I'll just wait outside. I'm not hungry." Emma told them.

"Okay, we'll be right back!" Henry replied as he and Regina walked into the store.

"So?" Henry asked his mother.

"So what, honey?"

"What do you think of Emma?" Henry whispered while nudging his mother.

' _Oh god, here we go',_ Regina thought. "Well, she's not as bad as I thought." Regina whispered back.

"Oh come on, Mom! She's awesome!" Henry had a big smile, not whispering anymore.

"She's not that bad." Regina repeated, looking at food options and trying to look busy.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you two started dating or anything." He looked at some useless stuff mimicking his mother's moves.

"Henry! Don't be ridiculous!" Regina in disbelief at what her son just said. _'We've only just spent three hours together'_. "Logistics alone make it impossible, forget about everything else."

They headed to the cashier to pay for some cookies. _'I mean, she's not that bad. Not bad at all, well, maybe only the way she eats,'_ Regina's internal dialogue continued,

remembering Emma's eating habits at breakfast. Apparently the singer had a huge morning appetite. _'But thank god she doesn't have a typical rock star attitude when she's not performing.'_

Meanwhile outside, Emma was not as calm. She was getting angry, and that was something she didn't want to be today. _  
_  
"No, really, I don't want any sunglasses!" Emma said.

"But this is good! Good sunglasses for you, missy," the man stated.

"I don't want any sunglasses! I already have some!" Showing the ones she had in her hand.

"But you can never have enough, mujer!" The man just kept harassing Emma.

"How many times, do I have to tell you? I, DONT, WANT, ANY, SUNGLASSES!" Emma shouted as if he were deaf.

"Pero, Señorita, these sunglasses, are not just sunglasses!" The man reiterated.

"I don't care." _'Good god, Regina, how long does it take to buy a snack?'_

"These are the best sunglasses you will ever have! Son de lujo!" The peddler waved them around while making whooshing sounds.

"That would surprise me! I don't want it! Go." Emma wished she knew how to tell him off in Spanish. Maybe then would the jackass leave her alone.

"No, serious! Mira, linda, these are the best ever!"

"Oh my god, are you serious right now? I don't want it, I don't need it! Now please go!"

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head. Regina was standing right beside her. Looking dead serious.

 _"Si no te vas de mi esposa en este momento , voy a demandarlo. Y voy a jurar que nunca vas a vender una sola cosa de nuevo en estas calles."_ Regina said with anger.

Emma looked at Regina with big eyes.

The man watched the furious face and the popped vein on Regina's forehead and left as soon as he could. Regina looked very scary when she was angry _'but, damn. She looked hot as hell, too,'_ Emma thought. Having no idea what Regina had said. She was just grateful the man left.

" _Um_ , thanks," Emma started, "I guess". Still looking stunned at Regina.

"Just keep yourself out of trouble next time we leave you alone for five minutes" Regina quipped, removing her hand off Emma's shoulder.

Emma missed the touch right away. "So what did you say, anyway?" she asked Regina as they walked away from the store.

"That he should leave you alone. You already have sunglasses and I'm sure you don't need another pair. Right?" Regina said while walking to a place where they could get something to drink. It was, after all, almost lunchtime.

"Right," Emma answered, following Regina.

They walked to a place where they could get tropical drinks, coffee for Regina and a nice view of the ocean.

Having found a suitable place, they sat and placed their orders. After the waiter thanked them and left, Emma's phone buzzed.

'Text' from 'Unknown' was what Emma read. She opened the message.

'If you don't leave my wife alone right now, I will sue you. I will assure you, that you will never sell a thing on these streets again!' Emma raised an eyebrow at the message.

Another text arrived, Emma opened it.

'Thats what Mom told the guy' the text said. Emma looked up at Henry, who just grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Where are you?**

Emma didn't know what to do with this.

On one hand, she didn't believe Henry at all on the translation. _'I mean, why would Regina say something like that?'_ She looked at the brunette. She was just sitting there, sipping her coffee, looking peaceful and all that.

 _'I'm not going to do anything about this right now. I'll just go back to that man and ask what Regina said to him'._

"Damn, it's really warm here!" Henry exclaimed as he sipped his coke. He wiped a hand against his forehead to get some of the sweat off. The overhead fans provided only a minimum of comfort.

"Yeah, it really is!" Emma nodded with a smile. She didn't mind at all. She liked the heat!

"Está todo bien aquí?" A voice asked from next to Emma. They all turned to the source. Emma was the last to turn since she could see Regina raise an eyebrow and the stunned look that she had on her face. Emma turned to see who it was.

It was a tall beautiful woman standing there. She was in her, what? Early twenties? Wearing a waitress outfit that normal people would think of as something similar to a stripper. She had long brown hair interspersed with red stripes.

"Well I'll be damned!" The young woman yelled. "Emma Swan!"

"Oh, my god! Ruby!" Emma shouted, standing up to hug her old friend. "What are you doing here? Did you just speak Spanish?"

Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye. She saw Regina's eyes grow wide for just a second.

"Well, Graham and I got engaged! And we thought this would be the perfect place to live." Ruby said, showing Emma her ring. It wasn't much, but knowing Graham, he probably looked for the best ring to give Ruby even though he didn't have a lot of money. "And of course, I had to start learning the language."

"Oh my god, Rubes! Finally! I'm so happy for you!" Emma hugged her friend again.

"Well Ems, you did a pretty good job yourself!" Ruby said, nodding at the brunette with a smile. "Muy linda!"

"Oh, yeah, _um_ ," Emma started, however she didn't bother to correct Ruby on her comment. "Ruby, Henry and Regina. Regina, Henry, this is my friend Ruby, we go way back." Emma introduced them to each other with a smile, putting her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

" _Hii_!" Ruby said, giving the two people sitting, a wave.

"Hi, so, you work here or something?" Henry looked at Ruby, questioning her attire, a crop-top that was practically a bikini and shorts that were very, very short. He didn't even try to hide that he was checking Ruby out.

"Yes, I work here," Ruby winked at Henry with pride in her voice. Proud of working there, but mostly that she still got it.

Emma just rolled her eyes at the situation.

"And you are allowed to wear, basically nothing, to work?" Regina asked Ruby, looking at the young woman with a look of disgust at what she was wearing. "As I remember, the beach is over there," Regina pointed behind her. "And not inside this restaurant. I'm here, trying to have something to drink, not have my son trying to 'check you out ' the whole time." Regina said angrily, eyeing Henry and Ruby both.

Henry blushed, cleared his throat and looked to the other side of the table where it was 'Ruby free'. He could see there were others that were openly leering at the waitress.

Emma ignored but still chuckled at Regina's comment and looked back to Ruby. "Where's Graham though, Rubes?" Emma asked.

Emma was curious as to how far she could go, to really piss Regina off. Because she looked pretty mad about Ruby showing up out of the blue like that, not just over Henry _. 'Why did Regina not correct Ruby on her statement about us, though?'_ Emma asked herself.

" _Um_ , he works here too. He's in the back. He does mostly the admin jobs, inventory, that sort of thing." Ruby said pointing to the back of the little outdoor restaurant.

"Okay, well, I'll see him later. I should just let him work." Emma said sitting back down next to Henry at the little round table.

"So how long will you guys be here for?! I want to get some drinks with you Ems!" Ruby asked Emma, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop!" Emma mumbled at Ruby with a teasing smile, eyeing Regina, seeing her grit her teeth. "'Til, next week." Emma replied simply.

" _Um_ , I'll just go for a short walk! Just call when we're on the move again!" Henry said after finishing his drink. Standing up, he gave a short "bye" to Ruby and walked off.

Ruby smiled, "aw, he's cute" she said looking at Henry walking away.

"He is seventeen, Ruby!" Regina said angrily.

Ruby turned at Regina; it took a second for her to realize what Regina was talking about. "Oh dear god, not like _that_!" Ruby said hitting Emma's arm along the way.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, going back to sipping her coffee.

"So," Ruby went on. _'Oh god, I know where this is going,'_ Emma thought.

"How long have you two been together?" Ruby asked as she sat where Henry had been sitting.

Regina choked on her brew. Emma took the cup of coffee, put it down on the table, and started patting Regina's back, glaring at Ruby.

"Oh my god, is it still a secret? Damn it, Emma, why do you always do this to me?!" Ruby said.

"I never did anything like this to you, Rubes!" Emma scowled while avoiding the real question, to see if Regina would say anything to correct Ruby.

The woman stopped choking, thankfully, but Emma's hand was still on Regina's back, slowly moving up and down. Regina took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispered, while she moved closer to Regina, like she wanted no one to hear them.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Regina whispered back, leaning a bit into Emma with her shoulder. She wore an apologetic smile on her face.

 _'This feels too good for a woman I just met. Emma, what are you doing to me?'_ Regina looked at Emma, seeing a soft smile.

"Just look at you two! Oh my god, I'm just totally in love with the two of you. I get feels from this, man! Just the way you two look at each other, is enough," Ruby gushed, not even trying hard to keep it down. A few people were even turning their heads.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. Taking her hand off Regina's back, they moved away from each other a bit.

With Regina not saying anything, she had to keep the conversation going. Regina just sat there, still breathing in deep breaths. But apparently being amused with the conversation judging by the very small grin on her face she was sporting.

 _'I want to see you talk yourself out of that one, Emma Swan',_ Regina thought.

"Well, you guessed it!" Emma confirmed, smiling at Ruby.

Emma saw Regina's eyes widen for a second out of the corner of her eyes. That made Emma grin just a bit more, she just needed to bite her lip not to laugh out loud.

 _'Well, I didn't see that one coming,'_ Regina mused.

"Okay, so last time I saw you was about what? Seven months ago?" Ruby asked. "So you guys must have met after that because you were still dating that hot chick from Spain."

Emma felt her face warm up. "Yeah, she _was_ hot, right?" Emma smiled shyly

Regina was now giving the conversation her full attention. Now being _really_ interested in where it was going. _'So she does date women.'_ Regina gave small nod to herself that almost went unnoticed.

But of course, Emma _did_ notice.

"She sure as hell was!" Ruby went on. "So, I guess you guys met at a strip club? Or a party? Oh my god, you guys were like going on blind date, blah blah blah... And then after a great talk, great dinner, and great sex, the magic was born. Boom!" Ruby thundered. She was always good at making little scenes up in her head.

Emma just stared at Ruby, shaking her head with a tiny smile of amusement. _'God Rubes, what are you getting me into?'  
_  
 _'Oh my god, she thinks we met in a strip club?! I would never-'_ Regina interrupted her own thoughts with a small gasp, _'Emma goes to strip clubs?!'_

The gasp made Ruby look at Regina. "Oh my god, you guys _do_ have the best sex, don't you?" Ruby asked with a big smile and wide eyes that sparkled and pleaded for gross details of something that wasn't even happening.

"Ruby, I don't go to strip clubs!" Emma slapped Ruby's arm.

"Stop trying to get me in trouble with Regina."

"Hey! Don't hit my fiancé!" A male voice said.

"Graham!" Emma jumped up to hug her old friend, thankful for the interruption.

"Hey Ems! You look great!" He said while hugging Emma.

"Seems like you did a very good job in finding someone yourself!" Graham said pointing to Regina.

"Hi, I'm Graham." He said giving his hand to Regina.

"I'm Regina," she shook Graham's hand.

"Wow," Graham exclaimed, looking back and forth between Regina and Emma. "Finally, Ems! I'm happy for you two!"

Emma and Regina just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. So Regina took a breath, about to tell them that she and Emma where not together.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't really have time right now. I really need to get back to work. I was just looking for Ruby so I'm just gonna take her away from you. Sorry, Ems." Graham waved and took his girl's hand.

Regina just sighed, and looked down, playing with the sleeves of the blouse. _'Never mind, now',_ she thought, but felt strangely pleased with the misunderstanding. But that was a thought she would have to explore later on, on her own.

"That's okay, Graham. We'll talk later!" Emma said.

"Oh my god yes for sure! Oh and your drinks are on me! I want to know everything! Have a great day you two!" Ruby said winking at Emma and Regina.

Regina just raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Rubes!" Emma watched as Ruby and Graham walked away.

"Well," Regina said. _'She thinks we're together and Emma didn't say anything about that we are not.'_ Regina thought, _'why?'_

"Yeah, Ruby has all these crazy ideas in her head" Emma said looking at Regina. _'Why didn't she say anything to Ruby about us not being together?'_ Emma wondered. She looked at Regina.

There was silence now, neither wanting to bring up the awkward incident. That now had happened for the second time, in just one morning.

"You're hot."

Regina blinked with raised eyebrows to her hairline. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, aren't you hot? It's like a million degrees out here and you're walking around with long sleeves."

 _'Shit, of course she said something else! Didn't she?'_ " _Um_ , oh yes well, just a little," Regina agreed looking at her blouse.

"You can give it to me if you want to take it off. I can carry it for you. I…I don't mind," Emma stuttered with a small sweet smile.

"Okay..." Regina said. _'Why would she do that?'_

Very slowly, Regina popped the first button of her blouse, looking at Emma with a close eye. Regina popped each button slowly, working her way down to the last one. Her white tank top was now showing very well, along with more skin. Regina was looking at Emma through her eyelashes, watching as Emma licked her lips. Which made Regina's heart speed up, _'what are you doing Regina? What is Emma doing?'_ Regina opened the last button of her blouse, sliding it slowly off her shoulders.

 _'Damn it, why does she have to look so fucking hot taking off her clothes?'_ She stared, with a close eye at how sensually Regina took off her blouse. Eyes fixed on the slender fingers as they popped the buttons slowly. The blouse fell off tanned shoulders. _'Oh, dear lord have mercy',_ Emma's heart speeded up during the little strip act. Regina was wearing a wife beater, with (Emma confirmed) a black bikini top under that. Emma's lips never went so dry so fast. So she licked her lips again, basically salivating.

Regina caught Emma's action and parted her lips, she needed air, and badly. They way Emma was staring at her chest, the tongue that emerged to wet those pink lips, was just too much heat to take in. _'Well, in this weather at least',_ Regina deluded herself. But in the back of her mind, she knew she could be submerged in ice water and still feel the same.

Regina gave her blouse to Emma, reaching over the table to give it to her. Their fingers brushed and both their eyes shot up to meet each other. They stayed like that just a minute too long. Regina still had her lips parted, and both were breathing maybe just a bit too fast for a normal friendly exchange. They heard a whisper from behind them. "I told you! Strip club! Damn that was so hot!" Ruby whispered laughing as she walked past them.

They both pulled apart fast. Regina cleared her throat, "I should... _um_ , call Henry," she said, nodding to herself, taking the phone out of her purse.

"Yeah," Emma said softly, standing up. Emma took the blouse and wrapped it around her waist, taking one of the sleeves, and putting it through the right belt hole above her pocket. She took the other sleeve and put it through the left one and knotted the two sleeves together. Once done, she looked at Regina, finding that she was looking at her.

Regina looked for Henry's number in her phone. As she was about to hit the 'call' button, she saw Emma stand up. Regina looked at her, _'she's leaving?'_ Her guts dropped to the floor. When Regina saw what Emma was doing with her blouse, she smiled a little and took a deep breath. _'She's not leaving. It's more like wearing your boyfriend's shirt. That's so cute. NO, DON'T think like that Regina! For god's sake, woman!'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of green/blue eyes looking at her. She looked down at her phone and hit the 'call' button to call Henry.

"Henry," Regina said into her phone. Regina stood up from her chair. "Yes, we're leaving the restaurant right now."

"Bye Rubes! We'll text!" Emma said as she and Regina walked out of the restaurant. Ruby ran over and hugged Emma one more time.

"Yes dear, we'll come to you, don't worry. Okay, we can find that. Emma, Henry is at the restaurant where we had breakfast." Regina said to Emma while still on the phone with Henry.

"Okay, yeah we can find that." Emma told her

"Yes honey, we're on our way, right now. Okay, see you in a bit." Regina hung up the phone. They walked in silence for a bit, both not wanting to bring up the way they stared at each other a moment ago.

"So... _um_ " Emma started. She didn't really know what to say, but she felt like the silence was becoming awkward.

"Yes?" Regina answered, _'please, don't talk about what just happened!'_

"Where do and you Henry live?" Emma asked. She wanted to know in case she went by on tour and passed by not even knowing they lived close enough to visit.

"Well, we live in a town called 'Storybrooke', in Maine." Regina answered. They weren't walking very fast. They were just slowly making their way towards Henry.

"Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"Cool name for a town."

Regina smiled, "Henry has always loved that name, too."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Emma chuckled.

"Where did you meet Ruby? In a strip club?" Regina asked with a teasing smile _. 'Please say no Emma. God, you better say no!'  
_  
"What, no!" Emma sounded appalled. _'Oh my god, thank you Ruby! Now she thinks I go to strip clubs!'_ "No, I don't go to strip clubs, okay. Ruby likes to... Make up a lot of stuff in her head. The whole rock star image thing." Emma explained to Regina.

"Right," Regina sighed in relief.

" _Um_ , well, I met Ruby when I was passing through LA, early in my career. She had been living there for a while and showed me around, pointing out all the good places where I could perform. We became friends right away. And we've been friends ever since." Emma finished with a small smile.

"Did you date her?" Regina asked

 _'What? Is that jealously? She's joking, Right?'_ " _Um_ ," Emma didn't know if she should answer the question. But she didn't want to lie to Regina.

"Oh god, are you serious? You dated that?!" Regina…well, she was yelling at Emma's face.

"It was ages ago! I was twenty two!" Emma almost yelled back at Regina

Regina looked seriously angry and Emma couldn't put her finger on why.

"Regina Mills," Emma asked with a teasing smile on her face. "Are you jealous?" Giving Regina a soft punch on her tanned shoulder.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, dear." Regina sniped, daring her to say another word

"Of course not, honey" Emma dripped with sweetness. They were almost at the spot where Henry was supposed to be, but they hadn't seen him yet.

Regina smiled a little at the playful way that Emma answered her. Nobody ever dared to try to do that to Regina back home. _'I mean, who would say something like that to an angry moody mayor?'_ Regina thought. She had won mayoral election because the town knew she could get things done, not because of her personality. _  
_  
" _Um_ , aren't we at the spot where we're supposed to meet Henry?" Emma asked looking around the area.

"He said he would be waiting here," Regina took her phone out of her purse again. Regina tried to call Henry but he didn't answer.

"Let me try to call him. He gave me his number," Emma suggested. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked for the number Henry gave her. Emma pressed the 'call' button. The phone next to her rang. She looked up. _'Damn it, kid! Wish I hadn't deleted your text'._

Regina's phone rang. "Or he just gave me your number," Emma muttered, hanging up the phone.

Regina called Henry again, and again, and again. No answer. "Damn it, Henry" Regina growled.

Twenty minutes later, and Henry was still not there or answering his phone and Regina was now noticeably getting really worried. Regina was pacing around the front door of the restaurant peering in over and over in case he was inside.

"He'll be here, don't worry." Emma said, putting her arm around Regina's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without him, Emma," Regina stated, now turning into Emma and letting her head rest on Emma's shoulder, her face buried in her hands. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, running her hands up and down on her back.

"He'll be here. He's going to be fine," Emma comforted Regina.

"But what if he's not?! What if something happened to him?" Regina was now starting to cry a little.

"Regina," Emma started "honey, he is seventeen and full of hormones. He probably just started talking to a girl and lost track of time or something. He'll be here." She moved her fingers through Regina's hair and felt Regina relax a bit as Emma softly played with Regina's hair.

"He'll be fine," Emma whispered. _'Damn it kid, where the hell are you?!'  
_  
"He's all I have, Emma," Regina said softly. "I can't lose him." _'Henry what the hell do you think you're doing? Please be okay! You're going to be grounded for the rest of your life!'  
_  
Emma felt her shoulder getting wet. "Please don't cry," Emma said, still playing with Regina's hair, placing a soft, light kiss on Regina's head.

"Let me try to call him, okay?" Emma suggested softly to Regina.

"Okay," Regina said, giving Emma her phone without moving her head off Emma's shoulder. After handing Emma her phone, hesitantly, she put her arm around Emma's neck and buried her head in the comforting warm spot. Regina just didn't care at the moment. Any other time and it would matter. Any other person and she would for sure never do that. She hated showing her weakness so casually, and to a stranger. But Henry was all she had and she just couldn't lose him.

Emma looked for Henry's number in Regina's phone. When she found it, she got her phone out of her pocket, and entered the contact info into her phone. She put Regina's phone in her own pocket, rather than disturbing the woman.

The phone rang but still no answer. Emma sighed, "Nothing." A small sob erupted from Regina. "I'll text him." With one arm still around Regina, she texted Henry.

'Kid, where the hell r u? Ur mo worried sick bout u! Matter of fact, ur mom is crying! U better get here soon!'

Emma sent the text to Henry and put her phone back into her pocket. They were still standing there, Emma, with Regina in her arms, her head on top of the weeping woman. Regina's face remained buried in Emma's neck.

They just stood there for a while. Neither noticing how long they were standing like that. Emma said nothing, just held Regina in her arms tightly. Her hand moved slowly up and down Regina's back, sometimes playing with the soft hair. Something Regina seemed to like, because her breathing slowed down a bit when Emma touched her hair. And she felt Regina relax into her.

Regina had her arms tight around Emma's neck. Her face buried against warm skin. Every now and then, Regina would let out a sniffle. But the way Emma was holding her calmed her down a lot. No one had ever done something like this for her. Well, maybe Daniel, but she couldn't even remember the last time someone had held her like this. She normally wouldn't let anyone come so close, but with Emma it felt different. And she didn't even care that they were in the middle of the street right now, tourists and locals walking by. It was just about them for a small moment. Maybe she was going to regret this later, but for right now, it felt right.

The minutes ticked by and Henry was still missing after thirty minutes of hearing nothing from him. At the same time, those moments lasted too short; it was something peaceful and soothing. The way they held each other, it felt so right in the moment.

"Mom?" A voice came from behind Regina.

Emma looked up, seeing Henry standing there, a look full of questions on his face. Regina lifted her head from Emma's neck. Not turning around yet. She looked at Emma with big teary eyes. It was like she was almost scared to turn around. But the smile Emma gave her, and the way Emma placed her hand, half on Regina's neck and half on her cheek, made Regina suck in a breath, and turn around.

"Henry Daniel Mills, where the hell have you been?" Regina sort of yelled at Henry. Her voice was raspy from the crying and staying silent for so long.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's lower back, to let her know she was still there. Regina took a step backwards, closer to Emma, though it was hardly noticeable. So Emma moved her hand, so it was resting on Regina's waist, holding her tightly so Regina was pushed further into Emma's side.

"I... _Uuh_...Grace?" Henry answered; he didn't know what to say. He looked at the two of them and didn't really know what to do. _'I mean, of course that would be awesome. Mom and Emma. But I didn't want to make Mom cry. Jesus, Henry, what did you do?'_ He thought.

"You are grounded! For...the rest of your life!" Regina snarled and walked away.

Emma sighed and watched Regina go.

"Sorry kid," Emma said with a soft smile. "But, you better have a damn good reason for being late." Emma gave him a once-over to make sure Henry was fine before she started to walk after Regina.

"Great fucking job, Henry," He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

So for some reason, at the end of this chapter is has a little angst in it.. i think i wasnt feeling that well when i wrote this haha. but no worries, im doing great right now, and i have been clean from self harm for a little over a year and im super proud of that :D

 **Chapter 5**

 **Are you okay?**

 _"You are grounded! For... the rest of your life!" Regina said and walked away._

 _Emma sighed and watched Regina go._

 _"Sorry kid," Emma said with a soft smile. "But, you better have a damn good reason for being late." Emma gave him a once-over to make sure Henry was fine before she started to walk after Regina._

 _"Great fucking job, Henry," He said to himself._

Emma was looking for Regina, but she could not find her anywhere. Emma kept an eye on Henry who was simply following her, moping.

"Okay, I'm calling her." Emma said to Henry after fifteen minutes of searching the shops and streets. She took her phone and called the number Henry gave her. Emma hit the 'call' button.

Her shorts buzzed. "Oh shit!" Emma reached for her pocket, where she had placed Regina's phone after she had called Henry. "Damn it," Emma mumbled.

"Kid!" Emma yelled to Henry who was now sitting on a bench. Emma walked to him, he looked sad. She felt bad for him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Emma said sitting next to him on the bench now.

"I never meant for any of this to happen!" Henry said. He didn't look at Emma, just at the ground.

"I know," Emma put her hand on his shoulder. "We need to find your mom, though."

"I know. Maybe she went back to the hotel. I have my own room there so I guess that's the most logical place she would go." Henry told Emma.

"Okay. Let's go look for her there." Emma said. They both stood up, and Henry led the way to the hotel.

"I found this girl when I was walking to meet you guys," Henry started. "She lives in the same town, you know"

"Oh, Storybrooke?" Emma asks

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your mom told me," Emma smiled at Henry. "I asked because what if I ever perform close to where you live, and didn't even know it. How I am supposed to look you guys up then?" She asked.

"You would do that? Even after this?" Henry looked like he didn't believe her.

"Well, yes, of course!" Emma said to him. "Like, I know this hasn't gone smoothly or anything. And people think your mom and I are together, and I don't know what your mom thinks about that. But I think it's pretty funny." Emma said laughing

"You like my Mom," it wasn't a question.

"Why would you think that?" Emma asked Henry. _'I just met the woman. I can't say I hate her. But can you really like someone in just one morning?'_

"I see the way you two look at each other. No one has ever looked at my mom _that_ way! Well, maybe only Sidney, but he's a creeper." Henry told Emma. "This is the hotel."

"Hotel Villa Mandi," Emma read the sign outside the hotel. They walked through the opulent looking lobby to the elevator. Henry pushed the button.

"Who is Sidney?" Emma asked "and why is he a creeper?"

"Well, Sidney is a guy who will do anything Mom asks him too. If she asked him to like…. Kill a person for her, he would do it. And he always shows up out of nowhere, like he always knows where Mom is. A real creeper!" Henry explained.

"Wow, that's serious shit." Emma said. The elevator was finally there.

"Yep," he said.

They stepped inside the elevator and Henry pushed the '6' button. They waited. It was a glass elevator, so Emma looked outside to the view. _'Regina, please just be here',_ she prayed.

The doors opened. Henry walked out in front. They turned to the right as they stepped out of the elevator, Emma just followed him. He stopped at door number 607.

"This is Mom's room," he pointed. He walked to the other side of the hallway.

"This one is mine," Henry said. His door was right opposite Regina's. "I'm just gonna be in my room okay. I promise that I will answer my phone from now on. Just call if we're going anywhere or if you are." Henry took a breath. "Or just text, okay? Sorry the day had to go like this." He said, still looking so damn sad.

"Henry, it's fine. The most important thing is that we found you and you are okay. Listen to me, I'll go and see if your mom is there. Why don't I text you, keep you up to date, okay? And if you guys have no plans for tomorrow, or the day after that, or for the next week, we'll spend another day together if you'd like. I'll still be here for a week. I don't know about you guys. But minus the worry and your mother's tears, I liked today!" Emma told Henry.

"You'd spend another day with us?" Henry was shocked

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Okay, yeah. That's cool!" Henry agreed, now looking a bit happier. "Just...keep me updated on Mom, okay?"

"Yes, I will," Emma agreed, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder again.

Henry gave Emma a smile and went inside his room. Emma took a breath and turned to Regina's room. "Please be here, Regina," Emma said out loud to herself. As she was about to knock, the door opened.

There was Regina. Looking like an absolute mess _. 'How could someone still look so beautiful?'_

Emma gave Regina a soft loving smile. Regina held the door open for Emma and walked back inside the room.

Emma entered the room and closed the door. The room was not too small, but not as large as hers. There was a king bed in the room, a desk, a separate sitting area, and the closet. There was a good sized bathroom too, for a hotel. It was worthy of the four plus star rating.

Regina sat on the bed, against the headboard. Her knees pulled up with her arms around them, her head hanging in between.

"Thank you," she said after a short silent while, not looking at Emma.

"For what?" Emma asked, stepping closer to the bed and sitting down at the end, not really sure of what she was supposed to do now that she was there.

"What you said to Henry," Regina said softly, still not looking at Emma.

"Well, I meant it."

"You would really spend another day with us?" Regina asked, now looking at Emma with a questioning face.

"Yes! For sure." Emma nodded right away.

Regina smiled a little. They were silent, but it was comfortable.

"Oh," Emma said and took Regina's phone from her pocket. "Here," Emma held up the phone then reached out to Regina so she could take it back.

Regina looked at Emma _, 'why does she care so much?'_ She grabbed her phone, their fingers brushing once again. Regina smiled a little, and shook her head.

"Well, I'll just…leave you alone then," Emma said, standing up from the bed.

Regina's smile fell from her face. "Don't leave," Regina pleaded softly. Regina's heart was now pounding so loud in her chest, she was sure Emma could hear it. The last person she had asked that was Robin, and he _had_ left. Her heart broke a little even thinking about it.

Emma heard Regina say something, but it was so soft that she almost missed it. Emma stopped walking towards the door. She turned around to face Regina. The woman was still sitting on the bed the same way. Emma walked closer to Regina but she didn't know if it was okay for her to sit next to her.

Regina saw Emma stop walking. She sighed a little with a thankful smile. She never had someone be there for her when she needed them. She had always done things on her own. It's not that she needed anyone, but it was nice having Emma there. The singer didn't know anything about her, and Regina liked it that way. There was no pity or anything. Regina moved a little to the side of the bed, making some space for Emma to sit.

Emma saw Regina shift a little but still not looking at her in the eye. But Emma didn't mind, she wasn't gonna push for anything. Emma walked until she was standing still in front of the bed, looking at Regina, hesitating for a moment. Then she saw Regina finally look at her. Her eyes were…Emma didn't really know what she saw. Regina looked like…hurt, yeah hurt. But Emma could only guess that is was not just from the thing that had happened with Henry. Emma smiled softly at Regina, and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulder.

When Emma draped her arm around the sad woman, Regina felt safe and secure. She didn't know why, but it just felt right. Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes. She sighed deeply. The brunette let go of her body and let herself collapse against Emma. The blonde just put her other arm around her as well. Regina curled into Emma's side. It felt warm, and good, and nice, and… _'Regina, stop. She can break you now, so fast.'_

Emma felt Regina fall totally against her. She just held her tighter. Emma rested her head on Regina's, placing a feather light kiss on her head.

Emma took Regina's phone; she still needed to text Henry.

'Its Emma found ur mom she is in her room. With her now.'

Emma sent the text and put Regina's phone on the nightstand. Putting her arm back around Regina, she rested her cheek on her head again. Emma closed her eyes.

Regina had her eyes closed and was curled up like a ball against Emma.

Both just fell asleep, even though it was still the middle of the afternoon. But neither cared. It just... felt good, it felt right. Both knew this would end, that it was only temporary, but it wasn't ending right now. So they just held each other, just living in the moment. They knew, that maybe they would never see each other again. But those thoughts were not for now.

Emma opened her eyes, feeling something heavy on her chest. There was a view of black in front of her. She put the blackness out of her face. Regina was sleeping with her head on the blonde's chest. Emma took the phone from the nightstand, checking the time.

"Regina," Emma whispered, gently placing her hand on Regina's cheek.

A small groan emerged from Regina. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She took a deep breath. It took a second to realize where she was. _'In the hotel, right'_ Regina thought. She felt a pleasant, comfortable warmth surrounding her. Regina looked up, and was met with a pair of green/blue eyes.

Emma smiled, "hey", she said softly to Regina.

Regina's eyes grew wide. _'Oh, no. What happened? What did I do?'_ she thought. She crawled out of Emma's arms and off the bed. She looked at Emma, embarrassed, saying nothing.

"Are you okay?" Emma said, standing up and walking closer to Regina, touching her arm.

"Look, nothing happened if that's what you're wondering. We just fell asleep. It's two in the afternoon." Emma said with a soft smile, but her eyes told a different story. Emma was scared she had done something wrong. And by the look Regina was giving her, she thought she had every right to think so.

 _'No, this can't be happening'_. She said nothing, just walked into the bathroom, locking herself in.

"Regina?" Emma asked, now even more worried. She knocked on the door very softly; you could barely hear it.

After ten minutes of waiting by the door, with Regina still locked up in the bathroom, Emma thought it was time to leave. Emma took the pen and paper that was on the desk and started writing.

"Okay, well. I'm just gonna go then," Emma said, putting the letter down on the desk.

 _'Why do I always fuck up?_ Regina took a deep breath and opened the door of the bathroom. She stepped out with an angry look on her face.

"And you haven't left yet because?" Regina asked, looking at Emma with one of her glaring looks.

"Regina? What the hell?" Emma was shocked by the sudden change in Regina's behavior.

"I don't want you here, Miss Swan."

"Why?"

Regina smiled a wicked/evil smile. "Because I _don't_ want you here," she said.

"What the hell! You were the one that asked me to stay!" Emma said. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. And she sure as hell didn't know how to handle it very well.

"And now I want you to leave, Miss Swan. Are you deaf? Did I stutter?" Regina was now advancing closer to Emma, practically in her personal space.

"Are you serious, right now?" Emma asked whispering to Regina, a hurt look on her face.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Miss Swan?" Regina growled, now all up in her face, daring her to ask another question.

Emma couldn't bring herself to talk. There was a big lump in her throat, so she just shook her head.

Emma had a look of betrayal on her face and her eyes started to tear up, not seeing this coming at all. She thought there was something between them, something right. Regina never showed that she didn't want them hugging or whatever. I mean, she even fell asleep in her arms.

Emma walked around Regina, looking at her in the eye one last time.

Regina saw so much pain in Emma's eyes. She felt so guilty, but what could she do? She was just going to break her heart anyway. _'And that was not going to happen again'._

Regina heard the door close. She turned around and saw the blonde was gone. Regina took a deep breath and sat on her bed, her eyes falling on a letter. Regina picked it up and saw her name written on it, she didn't know the handwriting but she could guess. Swallowing the lump she had in her throat, she opened the letter.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I'm really sorry if I did something wrong._

 _I never meant to hurt you in anyway. If I did, I'm so sorry for that._

 _I would still really like to spend another day with you and Henry together._

 _Please call me._

 _Emma_

Regina re-read the note about three times, sitting back down on the bed.

Tears were now running down her face. She crawled under the blankets and curled into a ball.

With the note still in her hands, and dry tears on her face, she fell asleep.

' _What have I done?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Are We Good?

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I'm really sorry if I did something wrong._

 _I never meant to hurt you in anyway. If I did, I'm so sorry for that._

 _I would still really like to spend another day with you and Henry together._

 _Please call me._

 _Emma_

Regina re-read the note three times, sitting back down on the bed.

Tears were now running down her face. She crawled under the blankets, curling into a ball.

With the note still in her hands, and dry tears on her face, she fell asleep. _'What have I done?'_

Emma walked out of the room, standing in front of the door for a second. With a heavy heart, she walked to the elevator, just in shock, really. She pushed the button for the elevator.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emma whispered to herself.

The elevator doors opened and Emma stepped inside. She didn't push the button; she just looked outside through the glass. The doors opened again and an old lady stepped into the elevator. She pushed the _'1'_ button.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" The woman asked.

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm not sure," she said, taking in the grandmotherly old lady. She was a little stooped and looked quite old, but she still had plenty of fire in her green eyes.

"Well, come along. Let's have a nice cold drink by the pool, and you can tell me _all_ about it. You look like you need someone to talk to." The old lady said, sweetly.

The elevator doors opened. Not having anything else to do, Emma just nodded and walked alongside the stranger. They walked through the hotel lobby, passing by guests and visitors sitting and standing in groups. They continued walking 'til they were outside.

There was a bar, a lot of tables, lounge chairs, and a pool. They sat down at a table in the sun, facing the waterfall. Emma briefly wondered if she should move to the shade.

"What would you like, sweetie?" The lady asked Emma.

"A beer, please," she said with a sigh, slouching down and settling back in the chair. She felt defeated.

"Alright. Wait here, I'll be right back." The lady walked towards the bar, coming back a few minutes later with a beer, wine for herself, and a large plate of fries.

Emma smiled when the food was placed in the middle of the table. "Wow! Thank you." _'How did this stranger know what my comfort food was?'_ She straightened up her posture and dug into the treat.

"So, tell me about him," the woman said, while sitting down.

"Well, _her_ name is Regina." Emma said with a hesitant smile.

"I have no problem with that, honey!" the lady waved her hand and snagged a few fries. "I was young once, too."

Emma laughed. Then her face fell. She watched as a couple, walking hand in hand, settled in the cabana by the corner.

"Well, we only met yesterday." Emma started. The lady listened closely. "But honestly, it feels like we've known each other much longer.

Um, I'm a singer. And…I had a gig at the Hard Rock last night. I thought it would be awesome to… well…To spend a day with a fan. So...well, I picked a random table number and it happened to be Regina's and her seventeen year old son, Henry." Emma continued. She didn't really know how else to start or what to tell the lady. She just was so inside her head.

"Well, I thought we had a good thing going. I mean, afterlosing track of Henry." She stopped and waved off the woman's forming question. "I'll get to that. Anyway, she thought something had happened to her son and I tried to comfort her. We hugged, you know?" Emma took a sip of her beer. "She didn't let go so I hugged her…tighter and…it felt good. My heart told me she needed it. And…well, when she cried, I smoothed her hair and gently rocked her."

The woman nodded her head indicating she understood and was still listening.

Emma picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled some over a small area. She made sure not to get it all over the plate in case the elderly woman would object or had health issues.

"Her son turned up though, nothing was wrong, just a teen hooking up with a girl," Emma briefly clarified, finally answering the woman's unasked question. The lady chuckled once she heard the reason for the missing boy.

" _Um_ , well, so he turned up, she grounded him and then she walked away angry. Her son and I stood there stunned at her outburst. But in our shock, we let her get too far, so then she too went missing. _Then_ , we went looking for her. Turned out, she was just hiding back in her hotel room. So…I don't know." Emma shrugged.

"She was simply sitting on her bed. Once I stepped closer, she moved over, and I sat next to her. We hugged again. But she fell asleep in my arms. I fell asleep too. When we woke up, she just looked at me, not saying anything and then scampered off to lock herself in the bathroom.

Emma looked into the lady's eyes and realized she never got a name. "By the way, what's your name? I'd like to know whom I'm telling my woes to."

The elderly plump woman reached over and affectionately patted Emma's hand. "Just call me Granny, sweetie."

Emma smiled and in turn squeezed the woman's hand. She continued. "Well, Granny, after waiting for like, what, ten minutes? I thought it would be best for me to go so I wrote her a note. Once done, I announced I was leaving when she came out of the bathroom suddenly. And she just glared at me…so angrily." Reliving the moment, her words came out quicker.

But Granny, thankfully, was still keeping up with Emma. She sympathized since Emma's face screamed pain and confusion.

" _Um_ ," Emma went on, but she was now just talking softly as if she had lost her momentum. "She practically yelled at me. Telling me to leave. That she didn't want me there. Just looking like, she just didn't care about me, us, the moments we shared."

Emma finished and took a long sip of her beer. The fries gone, she started playing with a paper napkin.

"What did you write?" the lady asked gently.

Emma looked at her. _The lady was so nice to her, why?_

"Why are you helping me?" Emma was perplexed.

"Because you look like you need someone to talk to. And I'm here, so why not take advantage of that." She answered, simply.

Emma drank another long sip of her beer and took a deep breath. _'Maybe she's here alone and is lonely.'_

"I wrote something about that if I had done something to hurt her, I never meant to. And that I was sorry if I did. And, I wanted to spend another day with her and her son. And that she should call me." Emma said taking another swig of beer.

"You wrote that before she came out of the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel that way?"

Emma focused on the other folks around that were eating. There was a family to her left that had blond twin boys. "I don't know. I mean, I think I like her. And if she does feel the same way, about spending another day together, I'd still do it. Because Henry would really like that I think." Emma explained.

"What was her reaction when she woke up in your arms?"

" _Um_ ," Emma tried to recall how she looked. "She looked…surprised. Maybe that I stayed? Before I sat down next to her, I saw so much pain in her eyes, you know. I don't know what she was thinking but she looked like, she was just shocked or something. Then she just ran away."

"Maybe she was afraid?" Granny swirled her glass before taking a sip of her wine.

Emma took a deep breath, "maybe, I don't know." There was a lull in the conversation and she took a moment to notice the beer Granny had gotten her. It was called Dorada. She wondered if it was local.

"You know," the lady began. "You have to understand, that once a girl has been hurt, she can get scared of getting attached again. She has this fear that everyone she likes is going to break her heart."

Emma looked at the old lady. After a small comfortable silence, Emma began to smile.

"So, you're saying that…she's protecting her heart or something?"

"Yes, don't give up on her. Just show her who you really are, and that you really care about her that much. I think she'll come around, but just maybe wait for her to call you."

Emma smiled at the lady. "Thank you, Granny!" Emma said from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you," Emma repeated after a moment of further analyzing. Emma smiled and stood up. She had some good ideas. The lady made her look at the situation in a different light. And she was sure as hell not going give up now!

She took her phone out of her pocket and checked for any messages. Nothing new. She texted Henry.

'Hey kid, whats up?'

She got a text back right away.

'Nthing much. dinner w/ mom'

Emma hesitated but texted anyway.

'How is she?'

'Good y?'

'Nthing just making sure'

Emma was just happy that Regina wasn't blaming Henry for what happened.

'Ok',

she got back right away.

Emma left the hotel and started walking back to her own, the Europe Villa Cortes.

Two minutes later, she got another text.

'Still wanna hang out 2mor?' Henry texted.

'Omg yes 4 sure!'

Emma replied right away.

'Cool. C dolphins in the am?'

'Sounds like a plan!'

Emma replied back, excited she _might_ be seeing the brunette again if it all went well with Henry.

The next day, Emma waited for Henry at the parking spot for taxis. Emma just wore a simple tank top again. It was white with a black bikini top under that. She wore some shorts that were just a little tighter and smaller than the ones she had worn the day before. _'I mean, we're going on a boat'_ , Emma thought. Her hair was, again, in a ponytail.

As she was waiting for Henry, she saw the man who wanted to sell her sunglasses yesterday. ' _It's now or never,_ ' Emma saw her chance.

"Hey," Emma approached him with a smile.

"Que quieres?" The man asked angrily while he looked beyond her shoulder afraid of the woman's wife.

" _Um_ , to buy a pair of glasses. I forgot mine." Emma ignored the anger, chuckling inside as she noticed him searching for Regina.

" _Hmm_ , bueno," was all the man said. He showed Emma a few sunglasses and watched as she tried them on and modeled them in front of the tiny mirror he had given her. Once satisfied, she made her choice and paid the man.

"So, _um_. What did the brunette say to you yesterday?" Emma asked, trying not to look as if she was dying to know.

"Well, she told me to go away, leave you alone. Or she would sue me, and I would never be able sell anything again on these streets," he told Emma.

'Then Henry was right about that part, I guess.' Emma thought.

" _Hmm_ , yes. Your wife was quite confident about herself." The man grunted.

Emma's heart stood still for about one second and then speeded up, beating double-time.

 _'So she did say that?'_

She thanked the man and walked back to the blue taxi sign. There were a few benches there so Emma sat down. She checked her phone; Henry was almost ten minutes late.

Well, Regina wasn't coming along so she didn't expect the teen to be on time.

Emma looked at the people around her. They were all dressed in summer clothing, some in only swim suits. The taxi drivers were all standing outside, talking to each other, a few drinking coffee, and one reading the newspaper. Several even, were just laughing about stuff; they seemed like a happy bunch.

She saw a woman walking passed her. She wore a blue blouse, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was black and ended above her shoulders and bounced beautifully with the way she walked. She wore a black pencil skirt which made her ass looked great. She swayed her hips as she passed by Emma, which made her stare at the woman, her lips parting in arousal. Thank god she didn't drop her mouth looking at this woman.

"Hey, Emma, you ready?" She heard a youthful voice behind her.

She looked away from the beautiful brunette. Emma sighed. If she was totally honest with herself, she wished the brunette was Regina. _'I mean, she kinda looks like her.'_ But she knew it was only wishful thinking.

"Yeah," she stood up.

Emma looked back to where the brunette was. She was still standing there, talking to one of taxi drivers. With one hand on her hip, and the other was going through her short black hair. It made Emma's heart speed up just a little.

Emma was not going to allow her heart to go crazy for any woman other than Regina. She _was_ going to win that woman's heart. That was a promise. Whatever she had to do for that.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized where she was heading. She barely noticed that Henry had stopped walking.

"Why did we stop, kid?" Emma asked.

Henry pointed at the woman Emma had been staring at the whole time.

Emma looked back at the woman again. The brunette took her hand off her hip. _'Damn that figure'_. Emma thought.

The taxi driver walked back to the white cab and opened the door. He was sipping from a steaming coffee cup. The brunette turned around with her hair swaying in the wind.

Emma's heart had never raced so fast as it did at that moment.

It **_was_** her! It _was_ Regina the woman she had been checking out the whole time.

The three upper buttons of her blouse were open which gave Emma just the perfect view. _'She for sure as hell is not wearing a bikini, this time'_. Emma thought. ' _There was just no way, her boobs could look that good, in a bikini, right?'_

Emma wanted just to grab Regina by her hips, push against her, and kiss her _so_ badly.

Henry, thankfully, pulled Emma out of her thoughts. God, what she would have done to that woman if Henry hadn't stopped her right there.

"Mom changed her mind at the last minute, she wanted to come along too," Henry explained, walking to the taxi and hopping in.

"Well, Miss Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow, checking Emma out.

 _'Her boobs sure do look good in that tank top_ '. Regina thought "Are you going to come along? Or are you going to stare at me all day?" Regina asked with an innocent look on her face. But her eyes told a different story, a story of 'mission accomplished' with the way Emma was looking at her figure. Regina stood there, in her power position, hands on her hips and her legs slightly apart.

Emma wasn't even trying to hide the way she was checking out the older woman, this time. Regina didn't move, so Emma was going to take good advantage of that. She walked to Regina very slowly, scoping all of Regina again.

She stopped walking at the moment their bodies were pressed together, and Regina still hadn't moved away. It gave Emma more courage and she smile wickedly.

Regina watched as Emma slowly moved closer. ' _Don't move away, Regina. Don't show weakness.'_ So she gave Emma a daring smile. The blonde still came, moving towards her, already so much closer. There was a split second of fear that hit Regina's eyes. She felt Emma's body against hers. A muscled arm went around her waist, almost touching her ass. She felt herself getting pulled into Emma a bit more.

Their breasts pressed together a bit harder and she felt Emma's knee sliding a bit in between her legs. Her skirt pulled up a bit as Emma did so. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, trying not to let out the moan that was riding in the back of her throat. Then she felt Emma's hot breath against her ear.

"Oh, I could stare at you...all…day…long." Emma whispered in a breathy, low voice. Regina moved her head a fraction for Emma. "Besides," Emma paused for dramatic effect. "Am I not allowed to stare at my wife?"

Regina's eyes flew up and she gasped. _'Wife? What? Oh my god, she knows I said that? How…?'_

She felt Emma's arm and the hot breath against her ear move away from her body. Regina missed the warmth the second it went away. Regina's heart had sped up so fast, she was sure it was about to escape her chest.

Emma walked around Regina with a wicked grin on her face, feeling pretty confident about herself right now. Smiling, she hopped in the back seat.

' _Smart, kid'_ Emma thought, seeing that Henry had taken the front passenger seat. Emma was still smiling to herself.

Regina just stood there for a moment. She needed to take a few deep breaths before she could even get into the car and sit next to the singer.

She was just planning on forgetting what happened yesterday, but she still wasn't sure about Emma. Maybe she had to explain herself to the blonde. And not just try to forget about it. But was she ready for that?

With a few more deep breaths, Regina walked to the car. She saw Henry sitting in the front seat. ' _Damn it, Henry_ ' she thought.

Regina walked around the car to get in. Emma, Henry and the driver were already sitting, ready to leave. As soon as Regina's door closed, the driver took off to the west coast of Tenerife.

Regina didn't dare look at Emma the first few minutes. When she finally looked at the singer, she noticed she had a pair of sunglasses in her hands that she hadn't seen before.

"Where did you get that?" Regina asked, staring hard at Emma's profile.

Emma looked at Regina but she didn't say anything, just smiled. But her knee bounced anxiously.

"I did you a favor," Regina mumbled and looked out of her window, now angry.

Emma moved closer to Regina. "I know," she said, placing a soft kiss on Regina's shoulder but moving back to her place right away.

Regina turned to Emma, seeing her move back and looking out of her window. Regina smiled a little, a smile you would barely even notice and rolled her eyes. She saw the taxi driver looking at them through the mirror. She raised an eye at him, and he looked back to the road.

After fifteen minutes of silence and Regina and Emma stealing looks at each other, they were at the place.

"My mom will pay," Henry said while getting out of the car. The driver nodded and got out to open the door for Regina.

"Let me pay," Emma said to Regina.

"No, I'm paying. You can pay when we're going back," Regina contradicted, not leaving any room for discussion.

Emma rolled her eyes, "fine" she muttered and got out of the car.

Regina paid and left the taxi.

To be honest, she was a bit taken back by what Emma did and told her before they got into the taxi. But it just felt so damn good. She didn't know why but it felt like she needed more. More of Emma's body against her own. More of Emma touching her. It was seductive. This was just turning into something she wanted so bad, but was so very wrong in her mind.

Emma was looking at the boats with Henry. He told her which one was what kind. She was quite impressed with how much Henry knew about them. And he seemed really cool with himself, confident with his knowledge.

Regina looked at Emma and Henry. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the two of them together. Their backs were facing Regina and the harbor was in the background. It looked beautiful. And, well…she just noticed. It wasn't something she was looking for, she told herself. (But she knew she was lying). But Emma's ass looked really, like really damn good in those shorts.

Emma looked back to see what was keeping Regina. She saw the woman putting her phone back into her purse. Emma smiled and looked back to the marina.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Regina was now standing next to her.

A small gasp from Henry made them look at him.

"There is the boat!" Henry pointed and started walking; they had to walk a bit before they got to the end of the pier. Henry walked up front, leading them to the boat.

"So _um_..." Emma started. "Are we good? About yesterday, I mean." Emma asked, not really looking at Regina, scared that she was going to get mad again. The fear made her pulse thump erratically.

"I'm sorry about that, Emma" Regina said and she really was. "I'm just, well. We don't even know if we're ever going to see each other again, after this, and...Well, I don't know what's going on between us. I mean, we just met and I... I have these feelings and it scares me, Emma." Regina just rambled on a bit. "I'm just…it's not really something I would act on, normally. And this isn't just something that ever happens to me. I've never felt it. Well maybe once, long ago, but I… don't remember it, you know. And I just..." Regina took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Emma smiled; Regina looked really cute when she didn't know how to explain her feelings. "Who says we're never going to see each other again?" Emma sounded a bit offended, but she smiled to let Regina know she was just kidding. But from the look on Regina's face, she wasn't sure she had made it clear enough.

Regina stopped walking and looked at Emma with a guilty look. "I didn't mean... I..." Regina sighed.

Emma smiled and looked at Henry; he was taking a lot of pictures while walking in front of them. Emma looked at Regina who was looking like she was about to cry. She took Regina's hand, and held it tightly.

Regina was sure she had totally messed up right there. _'Why do I always screw up?'_ She thought. She felt like she could cry right now. She looked away from Emma. Her eyes got teary as she felt a warm hand tangling with her own.

Regina looked down and saw that Emma was holding her hand. She peered at the blonde with a questioning look on her face; she didn't know what to think.

Emma saw the look on Regina's face. So she leant in closer and gave Regina a soft kiss on her cheek. "I would love to see you again after this," she whispered hopefully and pulled back. They started walking again, but neither let go of the other's hand.

Regina sighed happily with a smile on her face, the intimate words cradling her heart. ' _This is going to be a good day'_ she thought.

But neither noticed Henry also taking cute pictures of them. Emma when she was kissing Regina's cheek. And them walking hand in hand, smiling at each other.

' _Yeah, this is gonna be a good day to take pictures.'_ Henry thought.

SQSQSQSQ

leave a comment with your thoughts ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Boat**

After walking for about five minutes, they finally made it to the boat. Emma and Regina held hands the whole time. And Henry was taking pictures of everything he could see. It was a beautiful day. The sky was all blue, the sun was shining and the weather was just so good.

"Hello ladies," a man said, apparently a crew member judging by his bright orange shirt.

"Hello!" Henry hollered excitedly. Emma and Regina smiled at Henry. The look on the man's face was priceless.

"You're here for the cruise to see dolphins?" He asked.

"Yeah! Can we go onboard yet?" Henry had an enormous smile on his face.

"Sure! Come on in!" The worker said, getting excited himself since the teen's enthusiasm was contagious.

The sailor ushered Henry onto what was a catamaran. Regina was next in line. The women reluctantly let go of each other's hands.

The sailor stepped maybe a bit too close to Regina and said, "Belleza, you may want to take your shoes off." He had a creepy smile on his face, checking Regina out while he said it.

Emma didn't like the dude at all, after what he just said and the way he said it. Emma stepped close behind Regina and put her arms around her waist.

Regina's smile fell from her face. The sailor was uncomfortably close right now, invading her personal space. She knew foreigners didn't have the same notions as Americans, but he was so close she could smell his stale breath. She was just about to tell him exactly what she thought of his inappropriate behavior, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Regina turned her head, and saw Emma. Regina's smile came back to her face as she blushed.

Regina lifted a foot then promptly lost her balance and fell a little into Emma. The singer tightened her hold around Regina's waist. The move made Regina's ass push into Emma's front when she bent over a bit, to take off her shoes.

Emma saw that the sailor was taking advantage of the brunette's position by ogling Regina's open shirt. The glare that she gave the man could have dropped him dead. Emma was for once not really focusing on Regina or how she was pushing into her body. Instead, the worker was now pissing Emma off. ' _I mean, I know she has great boobs, but he is just a creep and I don't like him looking at Regina like that. At all.'_

"Would you mind, not staring at my girlfriend's breasts!" Emma said angrily to the crew member. _'Who the hell does he think he is, looking at her girlfri- wait what? No Emma, she's not your girlfriend!'_ Emma thought. _'Oh well, too late to change it now.'_

Regina's eyes shot up to the man, while she was still bent over. He was looking at Emma with wide eyes. He walked off, racing onto the boat. Regina stood up straight, and looked over her shoulder at Emma.

Emma watched the jerk walk away. She looked at Regina, and she laughed a bit.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"You're so short, you know," Emma said, laughing. Regina dropped at least four inches when she took of her heels.

"And you have a problem with that?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "After all, they do say good things come in small packages." She winked.

"No, not at all," Emma said giving her a pat on the cheek. They laughed as they awkwardly shuffled forward since Emma still had her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina smiled as Emma kissed her cheek again. _'Twice in fifteen minutes already. Yeah, I think this day will be a good one.'_ Regina smiled. She felt Emma start to walk, so she moved the same way Emma did.

Emma let go of Regina as they reached the catamaran. They looked around for the most private looking area, away from food and obvious viewing spots and took a seat. They briefly spotted Henry, who was busy roaming around on the boat, taking pictures of everything. A regular shutterbug.

In the next ten minutes, more and more people walked onto the boat. They had been one of the first on the boat, so they got to watch as other tourists arrived. People-watching was entertaining, as they took in the different languages being spoken and styles of clothing.

Regina and Emma sat next to each other, with very little space in between them. But not for lack of room. Seems they had chosen well since most of the sightseers were concentrated away from them. Henry chose to continue walking around on his own, taking pictures.

They watched as the crew unwound the ropes and hail the captain. "Estamos listos!" They felt the rumble of the boat as the engine roared, its speed increasing and they were on the way. The wind felt good as it caressed their faces. The weather was fantastic.

"Oh, my, god," there was young girl, maybe twenty two that took a seat across from Emma. "You're Emma Swan!" She exclaimed.

Emma looked at the girl with an apologetic smile. " _Um_ , yeah."

"Oh my god! I'm Ely!" And without warning, lunged across, and threw her arms around Emma's neck, hugging the daylights out of the singer, who just watched the girl with wide eyes.

" _Um_ , hi, Ely," the fan finally let go of the blonde and sat down again facing Emma. Emma glanced at Regina, who was just watching Ely with a raised eyebrow.

Emma looked at Ely, and back at Regina. She didn't really know what to say or do.

"I loved your show at the Hard Rock the other night!" Ely said. Emma internally groaned knowing this would end up being a fan that was not going to leave them alone.

"Oh, thank you," Emma said with a kind smile.

"I was so bummed you didn't pick my table! Hey, it's hot here, isn't it?" Ely commented with a sweet smile.

" _Um_ , it's okay, I guess," Emma said, looking at Regina who just returned the look. That made Emma smile.

When Emma looked back at Ely, she saw Ely was taking off her shirt and was now sitting in her bikini top with some shorts. Ely bit her lip and looked slyly at Emma; her eyes roaming over the singer's body, while making sure her perky breasts were on display.

Regina didn't know why, but she felt her anger flare up. She did not like the way this girl was checking Emma out. And seriously, could she be more obvious? _'Back off bitch.'_ _Wait what? Regina, she isn't yours!_ She paused when she thought that. _But here, she is.'_

"Would you mind, not checking out my girlfriend like that when I'm sitting _right next_ to her?" Regina growled, glaring at Ely.

"Girlfriend?" Ely questioned, looking from Emma to Regina and back.

Emma just smiled, with a really big smile on her face, taking the brunette's hand, pulling Regina to her and kissing her on the cheek again. But this time, the kiss wasn't just a small peck. Instead, this kiss lasted longer and it hit the corner of Regina's mouth. Just the small hint of Regina's lips on hers was enough to give Emma butterflies, and made her heart speed up faster.

Regina looked angrily at Ely. She didn't like the way she was staring at Emma. The game of saying they were together was just for fun. But it felt so real. And she liked it, to be honest.

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Emma pulling her hand to her. Regina let out a small gasp. But when Emma's lips hit the corner of her own, she closed her eyes instantly and she kissed Emma back, targeting the corner of Emma's lips. It gave Regina the feeling she was flying. A warm rush coursed through her body.

When Emma pulled back, just a bit, looking at Regina, she still had her eyes closed. Emma smiled; Regina looked really beautiful like that.

"So _um_..." Ely started.

Of course she had to come and ruin the perfect moment. Great.

Regina opened her eyes, and met with beautiful green/blue eyes. She smiled at Emma, showing two rows of perfect white teeth.

Then she heard Ely talk, Regina sighed deeply at the sound of the irritating fan.

"How long have you guys been together, then? I haven't seen anything online!" Ely challenged. "Not even tumblr or twitter."

"Well, it's kind of still a secret. So consider yourself a special person to be the first to know." Emma told Ely, trying to soothe and at the same time, not lose a fan. "We would really like it if you kept this a secret until we're ready to go public," Emma looked at Regina who just nodded and smiled overly sweet at Ely _. 'What a fake,'_ Emma regarded Regina's smile and chuckled internally. "We will throw you some credit if you do so! Like a shout out at my next gig!" Emma said with a big smile.

Ely gasped, "oh my god," she beamed.

 _'Here we go, she's gonna put it online right now. And I'm not even dating Regina for real! Of course, I wouldn't mind if it was true.'_

"I would be honored!" Ely yelled. The young woman blushed.

Emma and Regina looked at each other, neither expecting that. They smiled and looked back at Ely.

Ely's immaturity made Regina look for Henry with her eyes. She found him leaning over the railing, talking to one of the boat's crew who was pointing at something in the water.

Satisfied Henry was still safe; she turned back to the fan. "Thank you," Regina said with a sweet voice

Seemingly satisfied with the promise, Ely stood up and walked away. Emma watched her leave and strike up a conversation with another blonde. From her peripheral, she noticed Regina staring at her. Emma turned to Regina. "What?" She asked.

Regina said nothing; she just kept glaring at Emma.

Emma sighed, "She's too tall, anyway," she stated, laughing softly at Regina, amused by her own joke. But Regina just raised an eyebrow. So Emma just stared back at Regina.

Emma moved closer to Regina very slowly, not breaking eye contact with her. Now Emma was barely an inch away from Regina's lips, Emma heard the woman suck in a small breath. The blonde smiled as she placed a hand on Regina's thigh, and moved closer, not to her lips but to her ear.

"Why would I want her? When I have a beautiful wife, sitting right next to me?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

The warm breath sent tingles everywhere and she barely suppressed a shiver. Regina knew Emma could not see it, but she smiled anyway. Emma's hand on her thigh felt good, warm and comfortable. It also gave her butterflies in her belly. Regina bit her lip to keep from getting a dumb smile on face.

"Girlfriend," Regina corrected "I'm your girlfriend here, not your wife, Miss Swan." Regina sassed, but she couldn't keep hiding the smile on her face.

"Either one is good for me," Emma said, kissing Regina below her ear. She pulled away so she could look into those beautiful dark eyes.

Regina's eyes closed for a second as she felt Emma's lips press against her pulse point under her ear. She felt Emma backing up a bit, and she met with those beautiful eyes again.

"Really?" It was said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, really," Emma confirmed, looking from Regina's eyes to her mouth and back.

Emma spoke, and it made Regina look down at her lips, maybe for a second longer than necessary because when she looked back at Emma's eyes again, she saw Emma returning the look, a lustful glint darkening her eyes.

She moved in just a little bit. _'Regina, what are you doing?_ ' she asked herself.

Emma saw Regina looking at her lips and it made Emma's heart pound faster. So Emma leant in just a bit, hoping Regina would respond by mirroring the movement.

Regina saw Emma lean in closer. ' _Stop thinking so much and just let yourself go for once in your life, Regina!'_ She screamed inside. So she leant in just a bit.

Both women closed their eyes, as Emma's and Regina's lips ghosted each other, both just enjoying the sensation for a second.

Emma wanted Regina to close the small gap between them. She knew she really wanted this, but she wanted Regina to make the call. At that moment, she felt sweet plump lips being pressed against her own.

' _Now or never, Regina, just do it!'_ she urged herself, so she did. She pressed her lips against the small soft pink lips of Emma.

Both women gasped at the sensation of the other's lips on their own, feeling their lips move in a perfect little dance. Regina placed her hand on the back of the blonde's neck. Emma's remained on Regina's thigh while the other one went around to the small of the brunette's back.

Regina parted her lips and let out soft moan she was trying to suppress but it escaped anyway. So Emma took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Regina's mouth. Both women moaned at the taste of each other.

They were so lost, lost in each other's taste, each other's touch, that they had no concept of what was going on around them. And to be honest, they didn't really care. Their tongues danced together sweetly but yet fought for dominance.

Regina and Emma were tipped over by someone. And since they were off balance by kissing, they fell into each other and tumbled off the bench they were sitting on. Their bodies collided together as they hit the ground.

Emma lay on the ground, arms around Regina's waist, holding her tight. Regina was on top of her, arms now around Emma's neck. Their breasts pressed together once more, and one of Regina's legs was in between Emma's.

A loud groan came from Emma; she hit her head hard on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think." Emma answered.

Emma sat up, Regina moving up with her. She was now sitting on Emma's lap. Regina had to bite her lip not to laugh at the sight of Emma. She looked so cute like this.

Regina just leaned forward to rest her forehead against Emma's, smiling at her. Because she, Regina Mills, had just kissed Emma Swan. On a boat full of people, who were probably watching them. She was afraid to look around and confirm her suspicions.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, and just smiled. She couldn't do anything else _but_ smile. _'Oh, damn. I just made out with Regina. Damn that was so fucking hot!'_

" _Uh_ , Mom?" They heard Henry speak.

 _'Oh no, Henry. What if he doesn't like this? What if he doesn't want this to happen?'_ Regina's mind was filling up with these kinds of questions.

"Are you okay? Emma? Why are you guys on the floor?" Was all he asked them.

Emma just nodded, having one arm still around Regina's waist, now resting on her hip. And the other hand was behind Emma, trying to hold herself up.

"Yes dear, I'm fine, thank you," Regina said looking at Henry but her arms where still around Emma's neck. Regina wasn't making any progress in moving off Emma's lap, and Emma was just sitting there. Looking like she wasn't gonna go anywhere either.

"Okay good. Cause you know, I don't mind about you two," he told them, leaning a bit closer so everyone else wouldn't have to hear it. "But the whole boat is kind of watching…" Henry informed them, looking around the boat.

"You don't?" Regina asked, not really processing what Henry said after that.

"No, of course not! I'm happy for you, Mom! And Emma," he added with a cute smile. "As long as I don't have to see you guys get gross all the time," he scrunched his face.

Emma laughed out loud and buried her face in Regina's neck.

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Henry," she said from the bottom of her heart. He knew how hard Regina had taken it when Robin had left her after all the promises and declarations he had made. Turned out he already had a wife and kid.

Henry just nodded, smiled and walked away again. He was going to continue to take more pictures of the ocean, the other interesting tourists onboard, and of Emma and his mom. Only he wouldn't tell them about the last part.

Regina leant her head on Emma's head, smiling. She felt Emma's trailing lips against her neck, peppering her with kisses. Regina laughed out loud for the first time for Emma to hear.

Emma took her head out of the nice smelling spot when she heard Regina laugh. She leant her head against Regina's. "You should laugh more often, you know." She encouraged.

"Hmm, that's your job to do, dear" Regina winked, beaming.

"Oh, so I have a job now?" Emma asked laughing

"Maybe, we'll see."

" _Mmm_ ," Emma hummed, leaning in closer with a smile on her face.

Very slowly she kissed Regina again. Their mouths moved slowly against each other. Just a sweet kiss. They pulled apart after a few nice, long seconds. They remembered what Henry told them, about people watching them.

Specially Regina. She was too old and too classy for that kind of thing. Not to mention, she was never into any form of public displays. But damn that blonde, Emma was making her forget her principals.

Regina tried to get up, but it didn't really work because her skirt was too damn tight of course, so she fell back onto Emma's lap. She sighed and tried to get up again, she fell back into Emma's lap again.

"You really need to stop doing that, you know," Emma teased, looking at Regina. Emma had to bite her lip hard this time. Every time Regina fell back into Emma's lap, she fell onto the right spot to make her want to moan.

Regina looked at Emma, who was biting her lip hard. When she realized what Emma meant, heat shot through her body. "Oh stop! How old are you? Fourteen," she scolded Emma, frowning.

"Hey, I'm not the one doing anything here!" Emma defended herself. "And, it's not my fault a hot woman wants to get it on with me," Emma returned, smugly.

"Exactly the problem, dear," Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's comment. Regina was ready to try again to get off of Emma's lap.

Emma rolled her eyes and put her arms around Regina's hips, pulling her closer. Regina's skirt slid up a bit as she did so. A small gasp came from Regina and she just watched with wide eyes at what Emma was doing. The blonde grabbed onto Regina's ass and stood up with the brunette in her arms. Regina quickly locked her arms, holding on tightly to Emma's neck. She swooned, acknowledging the incredible strength it had taken, feeling the blonde's muscles rippling around her body.

Emma smiled, as Regina was now holding on to her as if her life depended on it. Emma stood there for a moment, than she realized Regina just wasn't going to let go. So she maneuvered back to the bench they had been sitting on. She sat down, settling Regina down on her lap.

Though Henry had been right about a few onlookers, for the most part, most were searching the water, hoping to catch the first glimpse of marine life or inside getting a bite to eat since the tour included food.

Regina got her head out of Emma's neck. "You okay?" Emma asked softly.

Regina nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "You love to scare me like that, don't you?"

"Oh, you mean like... Making you gasp all the time?" Emma asked, moving some hair out of Regina's face, and placing it behind her ear.

Regina hummed, "I think it's more like surprising me." Regina said softly, leaning a bit into Emma's hand.

Emma lovingly smiled, moving her thumb back and forth on Regina's cheek. Emma saw Regina closing her eyes for a second, which made her smile even more.

Regina opened her eyes again, and realized that she was still on Emma's lap. She looked at the situation, but couldn't really come up with a plan on how to gracefully get off Emma's lap, without her skirt climbing up higher.

Emma saw Regina trying to figure out a way to get off her. So she tightened her arms around Regina again, forcing the woman to push into her once more. Then she stood up, maintaining her hold on Regina. The brunette lowered her legs until she was standing again. Emma held her arms around Regina, but only to help the woman regain her balance. Her hands though, had a mind of their own and were still on Regina's ass.

Regina smiled as her hands were still around Emma's neck. She still felt Emma's hands on her ass, and she knew the singer wasn't going to move them until she was told to. Regina stepped closer to Emma, placing a soft sweet kiss on her thin pink lips.

Emma saw Regina come closer. She closed her eyes as she felt Regina's plump lips being pressed against her own. It was a soft sweet kiss, just a very loving one. Emma felt Regina's hand going through her blond hair, even though she had a ponytail, further pressing their faces together. So Emma pushed softly on Regina ass, so that they were now body to body.

Both were lost in each other. It was just their lips, dancing on the other's, both showing and hoping that maybe, there could be something there. That they could have something special. That maybe, _just_ maybe it could last longer than a short holiday romance. But both were scared to get their hopes up. So they just enjoyed the moment, of sweet, loving kisses.

SQSQSQSQSQ

what do you think of it so far?

if you read both of the versions; beta'd version, or original version?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Swimming**

"Dolphins!" Someone yelled. Everyone on the boat ran to the left side. Henry ran for his life to get a good spot hoping to get some awesome pictures.

Emma and Regina broke their sweet loving kiss. Regina had one hand wrapped around Emma's neck, the other played with her ponytail.

Emma's hand was on the small of Regina's back and the other hand was still on the brunette's ass.

Emma pulled back and took Regina's hand, leading them to the bench again. They sat down, Emma putting her arm around

Regina's shoulder. Regina leaned into Emma's side, both just watching Henry with a smile on their face. Regina took Emma's free hand, and laced their fingers together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on the port side of the boat, that would be the left side, you can see that there are about five dolphins swimming together." The orange clad crew informed them, the sound coming in clear through the speakers.

Emma and Regina stayed in their seat. Regina played with Emma's fingers while the singer played with a bit of dark brown hair. They figured they'd see the pictures and videos that the teen was surely taking, later on.

After two more hours of chasing aquatic life, they were back at the docks again. Henry was ecstatic with the amount of media he now had and couldn't wait to start uploading. Emma and Regina just enjoyed the breeze and being in each other's arms.

"Oh, Emma," Regina called out as she was about to step off the boat. But there was a big gap between the catamaran and the ramp. The crew had announced a mishap with a previous vessel that prevented the ramp from fully extending. And of course, her skirt was too damn tight for the step she had to take.

Emma laughed. She stepped back on the boat to sweep Regina off her feet. Carrying her like a bride, which seemed to be the theme of the day, Emma took the large step with Regina in her arms, and stepped onto shore. Emma continued to walk a bit further, still carrying Regina.

Regina smiled as Emma swept her off her feet. She giggled as Emma carried her, arms firmly wrapped around Emma's neck. The blonde put Regina down once they were off the pier.

Regina gave Emma a peck on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered against Emma's lips.

"Anytime, my queen," Emma whispered back, pressing her lips to Regina's once more. She was already a fan of the flavor of the woman's kisses. Emma licked the bottom of Regina's lip, wanting to taste her again.

Regina opened her mouth with pleasure. She felt Emma's tongue enter her mouth, but Regina pushed it back with her tongue, fighting for dominance.

Emma smiled into their kiss, grabbing Regina's hips and pulling the woman more into her. She felt her tongue being pushed back into her mouth. She didn't care if Regina wanted control; she just wanted more of Regina. Emma let a moan slip out as she felt Regina's thigh being slipped between her legs and pressing against her core.

"All right, love birds!" They heard Henry holler while clapping his hands together. "Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away!" Henry sang.

Emma and Regina laughed. Emma draped her arm around Regina's shoulder while the brunette wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. Together they walked along the pier, to the beach on the other end.

"Wow," Emma says looking around. There were all kinds of things with water. Like a slide and all kinds of fun stuff. "This is amazing." Emma said.

"Oh my god, I know, right!" Henry said, looking for a good spot on the beach. Finally choosing, Henry put his backpack down, took out three beach towels and put them neatly on the sand.

"Emma?" Henry asked with a nod towards the water.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emma said with a big smile.

Henry took his shirt and shoes off and ran to the water, already wearing his board shorts.

Regina looked at Emma. The blonde took her tank top off since she was already wearing a black bikini top underneath. Without looking at Regina, she took her shorts off. She was wearing a matching black bikini bottom.

Heat coursed through Regina. Her eyes roamed over Emma's exposed body, licking her lips unnoticed. _'Damn, Emma looked good. The things she could do to that body.'_ Regina thought.

Emma glanced at Regina, and saw her scoping out her body. Emma smirked, "like what you see?"

Regina's eyes shot up to meet Emma's. Stepping closer, looking at her body again, she bit her lower lip. "I do," she whispered in her ear, her hands on Emma's hips, roaming slowly over her belly.

Emma smiled and hummed, ghosting Regina's neck with her nose. Kissing it softly and walking backwards. She smiled lovingly at Regina before turning around and running into the water where Henry was.

Regina watched Henry and Emma together in the water for about twenty minutes before removing her own clothes. When they came out of the water, Regina laid back down on her beach towel.

Emma and Henry walked back to Regina. Henry let himself fall down on his towel, face down.

Emma studied Regina; sorry she had missed the unveiling. She wore a dark red bikini, her were eyes closed, and she was tanning face up. _'Holy mother of god.'_ Emma continued to rake her eyes over Regina. She looked amazing _. 'Oh my god, if Henry wasn't next to his mother right now!'_ Regina was smoking hot. Like 'I would start a war' hot. Like she could fuck Regina right there. Like so fucking hot, that Emma felt she got warm and wet in her bikini bottom.

"Mom, you should go in. The water is amazing!" Henry encouraged, taking a book out of his backpack.

Regina opened her eyes and leaned on her elbows, looking at Henry. "Oh, I don't know," Regina wondered.

Emma took Regina's hand and lifted her up.

Regina gasped when she felt abruptly pulled up by her arm. Emma just tugged Regina along to the water. The brunette sighed but secretly loved it.

They were almost to the ocean when Emma let go of Regina's hand and ran into the water and went completely under. Regina just slowly entered, preferring to adjust slowly

"This is not so bad," Regina said

"I know," Emma agreed, wiggling her eyebrows. Regina rolled her eyes, playfully.

Regina was standing in the ocean, the water touching just under her bikini top. She felt something touch her leg and she gasped. A small yelp escaped as Emma jumped out of the water, Regina almost fell backwards into the water when Emma jumped out right in front of her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, baby" Emma said putting her arms around Regina's waist to pull her closer.

"Baby?" Regina questioned with the smallest smile on her face.

 _'Oh oh,'_ there was a small smile on Emma's face, and she just kissed Regina sweetly.

"So..." Regina said, putting her arms around Emma's neck. They moved further out into the water.

"So…" Emma trailed. "How long will you be staying here for?" Emma continued to walk, her arms encircling Regina.

"Three more days," Regina replied. The water was now almost 'til their necks. The tips of Regina's hair started to get wet. Regina lifted her feet off the ground, and hooked them around Emma's waist, smiling down at her.

"Okay," Emma said. She felt Regina's legs go around her waist, so she held onto Regina's ass.

Emma walked further and further away from where everyone else was swimming then turned around, Regina's back now up against the pier.

Regina felt her back being pressed up against a solid structure, Emma adding pressure against her core with her belly. Regina began to pant.

Emma heard Regina's breath getting faster as she pressed harder into Regina. Emma kissed her neck, "the things you do to me," she murmured in Regina's ear, getting back to Regina's neck, kissing and licking it.

Regina moaned, listening Emma talk to her like that. Tightening her feet around Emma, feeling the heat between her legs, she tried to get Emma closer to her. "Emma," she whispered as she felt Emma nibbling her neck. Regina rolled her hips against the blonde.

Emma moaned loud, and pushed more into Regina if that was even possible. "Not here though," she whimpered while biting down on Regina's pulse point. Gripping Regina's ass hard, pushing her belly more into her core, she could feel the heat coming from Regina, even in the water.

Regina moaned louder this time. "Ooh god, Emma," she whispered, half moaned. "God, stop now or there will be no stopping," Regina warned her, eyes closed tight.

"Okay," Emma pulled her head back, leaning her forehead against Regina's. Both were out of breath.

After a moment Emma spoke. "I'm glad you came today," Emma gave her a sweet smile.

"Me too," Regina agreed, still in Emma's arms. "Emma, we better get back to Henry" Regina stated. "Before..."

Emma laughed. "Yeah," she consented.

Regina held on tightly to the blonde while Emma walked them back to the shore, kissing the singer along the way every now and then.

When the water was down to Regina's lower back, she let go of Emma and stood back on the ground, but still kept her arms around Emma's neck, standing still for a moment.

Emma felt Regina's lips against her own. Emma kissed back and licked Regina's lower lip, slipping her tongue back into the woman's mouth.

Regina tried to push herself more into Emma, feeling Emma's hands had a firm grip on her ass, making her smile. She clamped one leg around Emma's hip. She couldn't believe the way she was behaving. She should be mortified that people were probably watching them do something that should really be done in private. But between being on vacation, and one seductive Emma Swan, she had lost complete control of her libido.

Emma pulled back "baby, we'd better stop," Emma groaned.

Regina hummed "why" while kissing Emma again and again. She felt Emma pushing her thigh in between her legs. "Okay, yeah I know what you mean," Regina said as she felt Emma's leg still moving up.

Both laughed as they kissed one more time before getting out of the water, holding hands.

When they got back to Henry, using his backpack as a recliner, he was reading his book.

They sat on the beach for about an hour more, when Henry and Emma both started saying they were hungry.

"Are you two related, by any chance?" Regina asked the two.

"I don't know, Mom, you tell us," Henry joked, a grin on his face.

"Oh oh. Do I want even want to know?" Emma asked.

Regina slapped Emma's arm.

"Don't worry, Emma, I'm just adopted, that's all," Henry put his book back into his bag.

"You are?" Emma asked surprised, "I would have never guessed that." Emma looked thoughtful.

"Well, I'm happy that Mom is my mom. I mean, I could have gone to some nasty family, you know," Henry reasoned, putting an arm around his mother.

"Well, I would not want to trade you for the world," Regina said kissing her son's cheek. "You are _my_ son."

"Oh, I know all about that," Emma said taking a breath, thinking about all the bad families she had experienced.

"Why's that?" Henry asked while putting the towels back in the bag.

"Henry," his mother warned him as she put on her skirt again.

Emma stepped behind Regina and zipped her skirt closed, "It's okay," she said, kissing Regina's shoulder.

Regina smiled and blushed a bit. She just nodded at Emma's words.

"Well, I was in the foster system for a long time. Ended up with a lot of bad families, so yeah, you should consider yourself very lucky, kid," Emma put her clothes back on.

With all the stuff packed and every one wearing their street clothes again, they walked off the beach, and on to somewhere they could have lunch. Well, more like late lunch, early dinner.

"So, how come you grew up in the system? If that's alright me asking." Henry said.

"It's okay kid, don't worry," Emma said smiling at him, slipping her hand into Regina's as they walked.

"Well, I never knew my parents. I was found on the side of the road when I was just a newborn," Emma explained.

Henry looked with stunned wide eyes at Emma. "I've been in a lot of homes, ran away as soon as I could. As soon as I turned sixteen I just ran. Then I traveled around the US, I guess, just seeing stuff and all that." Emma said to Henry, talking very easily about it.

"Wow, you could write a book about it," Henry said quietly.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

They found a cute place where they could have lunch. Henry sat down on one side of the booth, and Regina and Emma sat down on the other side of the table. They all ordered what they wanted, Emma and Henry both a burger, and Regina a salad.

"How are you two going to eat dinner when you are going to eat a burger right now?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's easy, you see," Henry started. "We are going to eat our burger now, going to walk around and do stuff after eating, than we are going to have dinner and then, boom! That's it," he smirked.

"Yes, that the way to do it, alright!" Emma said laughing, fist bumping Henry.

"Emma, are you sure you never had a child?" Regina joked, smiling and shaking her head.

Emma just smiled awkwardly. She didn't know how to say it without dropping it like a bomb. " _Um_ ," Emma started, looking down at her hands.

"Emma?" Regina asked, "Oh god, look, it was just a joke," Regina said slipping her hand into Emma's.

Emma held Regina's hand tightly with both hands. "I did," Emma admitted looking up at Regina, scared that this would go the wrong way now.

"You did?" Regina asked unsure of what exactly Emma meant.

"I did," Emma stared, taking a deep breath. "I did have a child. When I was eighteen." Emma said looking down at their hands again.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"I knew I couldn't take care of kid at eighteen, being homeless, sleeping in my car. I couldn't even take care of myself. I wanted to give the kid its best shot in life," Emma said looking at Henry.

"Well, I think that's awesome of you!" Henry said with a smile on his face, agreeing that it was the right thing for Emma to have done at the time. "If I was yours, I'd be thanking you right now."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek, eyes watering. Not only because of Emma's admission, but Henry's words. She didn't know what to say, how to react. But she knew she was proud of Emma for her actions. "I'm proud of you," she whispered into Emma's ear.

"Was the best thing that I could do for the kid. If I had kept it, I wouldn't have been able to keep it warm, or have money to buy him clothes." Emma sighed. "I was terrified it would end up dying in my arms."

"So, do you know what it was?" Henry asked while he looked at a waitress that had food in her hands.

"No," Emma said sadly. "Wish I did. At the time, it was too painful for me to even look at the baby. Now, though, I think I would want to find out, like, I would like to know if the kid's alright. That it's not at some shitty family, you know." She said.

The waitress was now walking to them and putting their food down.

"That's a cool thing to do," Henry muffled out, already digging into his food.

Emma smiled, looking at Regina and letting go of her hand.

Regina took a strand of hair out of Emma's face, and put it behind her ear. Smiling at Emma so she would know that Regina didn't mind any of what had happened to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A good day

"Maybe, if you want to, we can find out, you know?" Henry said looking up from his food. His face covered in sauce.

"You look awful, kid," Emma showed amusement on her face. "You'll never get a girl like that," she said laughing, feeling Regina hitting her in her ribs with her elbow. Henry smiled awkwardly.

"But what do ya mean?" Emma asked looking serious again.

"Maybe, we can find out, where your baby went. I mean, they keep records and stuff." Henry said looking hopeful at Emma.

"Oh, I don't know kid. We'll see okay," Emma said. "He might be thinking I didn't want him. And that wasn't the case. I think it would be hard to understand."

After their late lunch, they went out again, heading back to Henry and Regina's hotel. They walked, and talked, and when they got there, they sat down by the pool on the plastic chairs. Henry hungry again, walked to the outdoor bar to get a plate of fries.

"Damn that kid can eat," Emma commented, looking at Henry walking to the bar.

"I know," Regina said shaking her head and smiled.

"So..." Emma said looking at Regina again.

"So..." Regina repeated with a smile

"Hello, ladies!" They turned their heads to see a man who was too fat and ugly to be wearing a Speedo standing in front of them. He helped himself, taking a seat at the table.

" _Uuuh_ ," Emma looked at Regina, who looked as stunned as she was.

"Can we help you?" Regina asks politely.

"Well, a lady looking as beautiful as you without a compañero, here?" he said. "That's something! Looking for a man, belleza?"

"I didn't come here without a man," Regina corrected.

Emma watched Regina and smirked. If looks could kill, the idiot would be dead, in flames, and well on his way to hell by now.

Henry cleared his throat behind the man.

"Can I help you?" He said, putting his plate of fries down.

"Ah, is this the man you were talking about?" The stranger said smiling. "You looking after your mother, hijo?" He asked.

"Yes I am!" Henry said, expanding his chest like he could take the man on in a fight. Nothing like being young and thinking you're invincible.

Emma smiled at the way Henry looked, posture straight and his chest puffed out. He was so protective of Regina.

"And who is this señorita linda?" The man turned to Emma.

Emma and Regina looked at each other; neither knowing what to say. I mean, they had pretended to be together, but this was their hotel. It wasn't so easy to fake a relationship in there. And even though they both know there is more then just friendship, they would have to have that kind of talk first.

"That's my mom's girlfriend," Henry said while digging into his food.

"What?" The man said, looking at Emma and Regina. Back and forth. "Novias?"

Emma and Regina smiled at each other, slipping their hands together again. Or they could just do Henry do the talking.

The man stood up and left without another word, making them all laugh. Emma took some fries from Henry's plate.

"Hey! Get your own," Henry said smiling.

"So? What were you going to say?" Regina asked Emma, not looking at her.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

Regina's head snapped up. ' _What? What is she doing?'_ Regina panicked a bit.

"Nothing, why?" Henry said looking at Emma.

' _And thank you, Henry! What if it's something stupid! Now I have to go!'_ Regina thought.

"Well, I thought. Maybe, you…would like to… goonadatewithme?" Emma asked regina, saying the last part so fast it sounded like just one jumbled word.

Regina smiled, biting her lip. Cupping Emma's cheek, "I'd love too," she said and kissed Emma on the lips.

Emma smiled feeling Regina's lips on hers. "Good," she said softly.

"Well, I'll be going then," Emma said. Kissing Regina again and standing up.

"Already?" Henry asked, looking surprised.

"Well, yeah" Emma said, standing there a moment longer.

"What are _you_ doing tomorrow?" Henry asked.

Emma smiled. "Planning a date! You?"

Regina laughed and stood up. "Maybe we can do something the day after, sweetheart." Regina said.

"Okay, yeah sure. Then make sure the date goes well, please!" Henry pleaded.

"I'll do my best, kid," Emma said, patting his shoulder before leaving.

"I'll walk you out," Regina said following Emma. "Behave, please" she warned Henry before leaving him.

"You know me, Mom."

" _Hmm_ , _that's_ the point," Regina winked.

Henry just rolled his eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you want to take me out on a date?" Regina asked.

"Yes!" Emma answered way too fast.

They took the elevator, it was only one floor up but they just liked being around each other.

 _'Just make something up, Regina! You can do that! You should be able to come up with an excuse to spend just a little more time with Emma,'_ she thought.

' _For god's sake, Emma, what are you? Thirteen? No, you're a grown woman. Think of something before she's gone, and you won't see her again until tomorrow night.'_

The elevator opened and both stood there, not wanting to leave, not wanting to be alone again.  
The doors closed again. Regina was now breathing heavy. Not knowing why.

Emma watched Regina, not knowing what to do.

Both looked at each other. Emma took small steps to Regina, now standing in front of her, cupping the woman's cheeks, softly.

Regina pushed Emma against the opposite wall of the elevator. Breathing like crazy, crashed their lips together. Soon she felt Emma's hand on her back, flipping them around.

The two had their hands all over the other's body. Wondering hands, caressing hands, soft hands, hungry hands. And they needed more.

"Emma," Regina moaned, trying to push the button of her floor on the other side of the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Six," was all she could utter.

Emma pushed the button behind her, holding Regina close to her. Then was pushed to the other side of the elevator again. She smiled, kissing Regina again, feeling Regina's tongue entering her mouth.

The doors opened and they jumped apart. Both, breathing heavily, walked out of the elevator towards Regina's room.

Emma cleared her throat. "Maybe, you should text Henry,"

Emma said in Regina's ear, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist, kissing her neck as they walked.

Regina couldn't talk, she just nodded. She took her phone out.

 **Henry, going 2 my room hope u dont mind. Love u. X**

Regina sent the text, typing way too fast and barely looking. And with Emma's lips on her neck, distracting her, she could not text really well. Regina pushed Emma against a door, kissing her hungrily.

Emma's hands were all over Regina's body. And she loved it; she just couldn't get enough of her.

Regina took a keycard out of her pocket and opened the door. Both falling into the room and closing it as soon as they were inside.

Henry read the text he got from his mother. " _Ugh_ , gross," he groaned. "This is the reason I wanted my own room," he said to himself.

While Henry was alone at the pool, and since it was already dinner time, he just went to eat by himself. He didn't care that much about that. He was just happy with his mom being happy. And let's be honest, it's not bad at all, when your mom is dating the awesome Emma Swan.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She felt something heavy on top of her. She looked down, but all she saw was a mass of black hair. Emma smiled remembering.

"Regina," Emma whispered, she weaved her fingers through dark hair.

A groan came from Regina as she heard someone call her name. She felt something warm under her. A body. Regina's eyes widened, she never woke up with someone in her bed. And now she realized that she was also naked. ' _Oh dear god! Was I drugged?'_

"Regina," Emma called out again. "It's already ten in the morning." Emma said in a sweet voice.

Regina let out a breath of relief as she heard Emma talk. ' _Thank god. It's Emma'_ she thought.  
Regina turned her head to look at the blonde. Her head was on Emma's chest, smiling up to her.  
"Hey."

"Hey beautiful," Emma said, kissing Regina's lips.

Regina smiled as Emma called her beautiful. It had been a long time since someone called her that. She kissed Emma back the moment she felt her lips against her own.

"Did you just say it's past ten already?" Regina said with wide eyes. She jumped out of the bed, running into the shower without saying a word to Emma.

Emma just lay there, not really knowing what to do. She heard the shower turn on. So she got up after a few minutes and walked to the bathroom. Regina had left the door wide open and was standing under the shower, back to Emma. Steam was billowing out, swirling. The perfect backside was shiny as water rained down on it. The singer let her eyes take in the view for a moment longer, before accepting the obvious invitation and getting into the shower herself, stepping behind Regina. She wrapped her arms around the tiny waist from behind and began kissing Regina's neck.

Emma kept the woman under the warm waterfall, using the water to glide her hands everywhere. When Regina tilted her head to the right, she took her cue and used her lips and teeth. The blonde used her right hand to gently caress a breast, delighting in the mewling sounds that were echoing. Slowly, she slid her left hand down to cup the brunette. And pressed.

"Emma."

Her left hand kept moving, building Regina's passion, her pleasure, feeling the woman's hips surge and pick up speed against her hand. When Regina picked up her right leg, she knew the brunette was ready for more.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After a shower that took Regina somewhere she hadn't expect to go, okay well maybe she did, but that's not the point, she got dressed and ready for breakfast.

Unfortunately, they realized that Emma needed clothes and breakfast in the hotel was already done by ten. Great. They would have to look somewhere else.

While Regina was deciding what to wear and ransacked the closet, Emma called the hotel desk to request clothes for herself. Once she stated who she was, they were more than happy to assist her. The promise of a huge tip might have also been a factor. That done, she turned to the brunette, who was no longer wearing her robe.

Regina checked her phone, Henry had texted her.

 **Hey mom. Im gonna spend the day w/ grace. So yeah, hav fun 2day w/ Emma ;)**

Regina rolled her eyes at Henry's text. Feeling arms snaking around her waist again, she smiled, knowing it was Emma. She turned around within those strong limbs, and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"So, are we still going on that date tonight?" Emma asked, nuzzling the cute nose, hoping they were because she had something pretty sweet in mind for their date.

"Yes, if you'd like to." Regina confirmed, smiling and blushing a little bit.

"I'd like to" Emma answered and kissed Regina's awaiting lips again.

Regina laughed. "I'm hungry so we have to go to breakfast. Henry is spending the day with Grace so he won't be with us today." Regina said, kissing Emma again.

Emma hummed while kissing Regina. " _Hmm_... a day without the kids. Sounds nice." Emma joked, moving her lips to the brunette's neck again. "Hurray for puppy love."

" _Hmm_ …," was Regina's only answer. Moaning as Emma started to nibble on her neck again, not noticing what Emma just said about 'the kids'. "Emma," Regina said half moaning half warning.

"Yes, my love?" Emma responded, moving down the smooth curve, now kissing, sucking and nibbling her clavicle, using her nose to move aside fabric. Emma heard the warning in Regina's voice, but she just ignored it. Knowing they only had a day and a half left together.

"Oh... Emma," Regina moaned, in her pleasure, not noticing the _"L"_ word. She knew they had to go to breakfast. And they _just_ had sex in the shower, but she was throbbing again. And knowing she would only see Emma for a short time, she just let go. They could eat later.

Emma smiled and picked Regina up, feeling Regina's legs hike up tightly around her waist as soon as her feet left the ground. Putting Regina down on the bed, she climbed on top of her.

Regina bit her lip as she felt her back falling softly onto the bed. Smiling at Emma, already knowing what kind of day this would be.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Emma," Regina laughed. Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina's waist from behind, and she was kissing her neck, again.

The elevator doors opened and Emma stopped kissing the delectable flesh. Letting go of her waist, she slipped her hand into Regina's. They walked outside the hotel, and they went looking for a place they could have breakfast at.

After ten minutes of walking, they found a nice place by the beach where they could eat that was still serving breakfast food.

" _Um_ , I would like a bowl of fruit, some toast with butter and cheese, and I'd like some coffee, please." Emma said to the waiter. "Oh, and I'd like some bacon, as well," she added with a shy smile.

"Okay." The waiter said writing it all down. "And for you, miss?" he asked Regina.

"I'd like some toast with butter, coffee and also the fruit, please," Regina spoke, still looking at the menu.

The man nodded, took the menus, and walked away.

"What? No bacon?" Emma teased.

"Don't be silly dear," Regina chided.

"So? What are we gonna do today?" Emma asked, eyes roving around the place a bit.

"Oh… I don't know," Regina adorably scrunched up her face in thought.

"Okay, well. What about we go to my hotel after breakfast," Emma said. She saw Regina raise an eyebrow. "For me to get changed," Emma said like Regina was a dumb person. "I can't spend the day wearing these generic clothes. Totally not my style." Though she spoke the truth regarding her attire, they both knew it would probably be more than just a change of clothes if they went there.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. But I want to go back to my hotel at five; I do have to look good on our first date." Regina said with a teasing smile.

The waiter came and gave both their coffee, including cream and sugar just in case. "Your breakfast will be out in a moment," he informed them and walked away again.

"You always look good, babe," Emma winked at her with a smile, making Regina blush a bit.

The conversation went easy as they had breakfast. They talked about Henry, Emma's job, and where she would be going next. They talked about what Storybrooke was like and how Emma would love to go there after the three remaining weeks of touring were over.

"I mean, you can stay with us if you like," Regina said as they walked hand in hand to Emma's hotel.

"I would love that," Emma said, turning Regina's head with her fingers and kissing her sweetly. "If it means you are the first thing I see when I wake up."

Regina smiled as she felt Emma kissing her. She had never been this happy before. Not even with Robin, the one that was supposed to be her true love, according to him. And it felt good. She just hoped Emma would really come to Storybrooke, and that she was not just a fan conquest for her. She was no one's toy.

"I wish this would never end," Emma whispered against Regina's lips.

"Me too," Regina closed the gap between them once more.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Regina asked.

"That, my buttercup is a secret," Emma winked, smiling big.

Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname, but smiled nevertheless.

They walked into the big, fancy hotel, Europe Villa Cortes. They took the elevator to the top floor and Emma led them to her hotel room.

"So this is it," Emma said, standing in the middle of the room. It was pretty big, but she _is_ a rock star. So what did you expect?

"Looks nice," Regina said, taking in the sea view.

Emma smiled and walked over to her suitcase. She took out another tank top, black shorts and some clean underwear. She walked to the bathroom, "I'll be right back," she whispered into Regina's ear as she walked by, kissing her once more before going into the bathroom to change.

Regina looked around the room. Her eye fell on a blouse, her blouse that Emma had worn. It was neatly folded in her suitcase. Regina grabbed a pen and paper, writing a short little note on it.

'My shirt does look good on you, Miss Swan.'

She took the piece of paper, and folded it into the shirt, so Emma would only see it if she took the blouse out.

Emma walked out of the bathroom, looking more like herself and all fresh again. Regina smiled at the view. She was sitting on the bed watching Emma put some makeup on. Regina bit her lip watching the blonde.

Emma saw Regina biting her lip and looking at her through the mirror. Emma turned around and leaned against the table, watching the brunette, checking out her attire that was maybe just too tight for a summer dress, but not tight enough. _'Oh damn that body, though_ ' Emma thought.

Regina walked to Emma, swaying her hips, stopping right in front of her. She grabbed Emma by the neck of her tank top and pulled her, kissing Emma hard and hungrily.

Emma smiled and picked Regina up once again, sitting her down on the bed, in her lap. And with the way the woman was looking at her, Emma figured getting dressed had been a moot point.

Regina pushed Emma down onto the bed, kissing her neck and worked her way further down.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Babe, you said you wanted to leave at five, Emma said, laughing as Regina was kissing her neck.

They were lying in bed, curled into each other, cuddling.

Regina crawled on top of Emma, with a hum. " _Hmm_... I can leave a little later," Regina countered and kissed Emma on the lips, pushing her tongue in Emma's mouth.

"Babe, if you want me to fix us a nice date…" Emma trailed as she kissed Regina again, flipping them, topping Regina. "And besides, we'll see each other again in two hours." Emma mumbled, kissing Regina's neck.

" _Hmm_...That's a long time," Regina argued, closing her eyes as Emma's lips hit the flesh on her neck.

"Three weeks is longer," Emma replied, sadly, moving back up to kiss the addicting scar on the woman's lip.

Regina sighed, as Emma pulled back. Regina looked into Emma's eyes for awhile, taking in her beautiful blue green eyes that changed with the light. And she loved them. _'Wait! Loved them? Regina no, you don't love. You may like it, but love?'_ Regina smiled and kissed Emma once more, slow, sweet and lovingly. "Yeah it is."

Emma sat up on the bed, smiling at Regina. "I'm going to give you the best date ever," she declared, smiling, pulling Regina up by her hand.

Regina laughed and kissed Emma again. "I hope so," she smiled shyly and looking so cute. "Well, I'd better be going then," Regina said biting her lip.

Emma kisses Regina sweetly "yeah," she said, ghosting their lips.

They sat there for another moment, before Regina got up and got dressed again. She looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table, 17.15. She had to think about the time format since she was used to the twelve hour system.

Emma got out of the bed and got dressed herself, taking a deep breath. She followed Regina to the door and opened it for her.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit then?" Regina asked.

"Yes! I'll pick you up at seven," Emma confirmed.

"Okay, good," Regina said very positively. They gave each other a short, but loving kiss. Because if they did more than that, they were gonna end right back in bed and they knew it.

Emma wondered how in hell they where gonna survive the night this way? Emma stayed in the doorway, 'til Regina was in the elevator and out of sight.

Emma ran inside and started to call some people for the best date Regina was going to have.

SQSQSQSSQ

what do you think of the story so far?  
Q; are you excited to see whats gonna happen on the date ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'T **he Date**

Emma knocked on Regina's door, pulling on her dress once again. Within seconds the door flew open. Emma's mouth dropped when she saw Regina.

Regina wore her hair the same way she always did, but sporting a windblown messier look. Her makeup was beautiful and not too much. Her dress was deep red and had a low, low cut, so her breasts were on perfect display. It ended above her knees, and god, how it hugged her in all the right places, showing off her beautiful curves. She also wore a pair of killer black heels.

Regina was a bit in shock when she opened the door. There was Emma in a black tight dress. Regina didn't even know Emma had curves like that. The dress had a nice low cut that gave Regina a delightful view. It too ended above her knees and Emma, well, she being Emma, wore platform dressy _sneakers_ , making Regina laugh.

"Damn, you look beautiful," Emma commented, kissing Regina.

Regina smiled into the kiss, kissing Emma back right away. "Well, even with the sneakers, you still look good, dear." Regina says.

Emma looked down, "Oh yeah, heels are not really my thing, you know," Emma smiled shyly. "Look at the bright side, now you're almost as tall as I am," Emma laughed.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "Let me get my purse," walking back into the room to get it.

Emma's mouth fell open again. Damn Regina's ass looked good in that dress.

Regina turned around and walked back to Emma again, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ready to go, Miss Mills?" Emma asked

"Yes, thank you, Miss Swan," Regina smiled, closing the door behind her as they walked to the elevator, hand in hand.

Emma pushed the button for the elevator as they waited, still holding hands. Emma was about to say something when the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside, and the doors closed.

Regina pushed Emma against the wall and smirked, crashing their lips together. But only for a second because the elevator was already down at the main level.

Emma laughed as the doors opened and Regina almost jumped away from her. Emma took Regina's hand and walked out of the elevator with her and took her outside. Emma didn't say where they were going, she just led the way.

Regina didn't ask again where they were going, because she knew she wasn't going to get an answer anyway. She just smiled and held Emma's hand, making small talk along the way.

Emma saw an opportunity and quickly glancing around, pulled Regina and ducked into a small alley near the edge of town. Now Emma was the one pushing Regina into the wooden wall, hearing the brunette gasp in surprise. Emma smiled and kissed Regina, hungry and full of lust. "You look so fucking hot," Emma husked, kissing along Regina's jaw line.

Regina let out a moan as Emma started to kiss down her neck. "Oh... Emma," she moaned again, feeling Emma's thigh being pushed against her core. Throwing her arms around Emma's neck, she pulled the blonde closer to her. "I don't do these kinds of things. I barely know you, but I need you," she whispered in Emma's ear, nibbling it after the words left her mouth.

Emma moaned just hearing Regina's words. She looked around to be sure no one was lurking. She lifted Regina's dress up and slid her hand in Regina's underwear. "I want you," And to prove her impatience, Emma dove right in, using her fingers to make tight circles around Regina's clit.

The brunette's breath hitched and she moaned a bit louder.

Regina's eyes fell closed as Emma started to touch her, lips buried between her breasts. It all felt _so_ good. Regina threw a leg around Emma's waist, breathing heavily already. She moaned even louder as she felt Emma's finger slipping inside her.

"Oh, you're so wet," Emma whispered in Regina's ear, sucking her neck. Her free hand found Regina's breast and started to massage it through her dress. Nibbling and sucking Regina's neck, making the brunette moan even louder.

"Oh god, Emma," Regina breathed out, feeling Emma speed up her pace and adding a second finger. She grunted with the addition, filled. Emma's free hand moved down to her waist and lifted her up. Regina brought up her other leg, placing it around the singer's waist, arms holding Emma's neck tightly.

Emma started sucking the other side of Regina's neck, the mouthful of skin sliding across her tongue. Regina just grunted over and over again. And Emma loved it. Pushing her thumb against Regina's clit, adding more pressure, she sped up her pace just a little faster.

A loud " _aahh_ " left Regina's throat as Emma quickened up even more. She knew she was close, and she knew Emma knew it too. After all, they had spent the whole day having sex together.

Emma smiled as the yelp left Regina's mouth, watching as Regina's eyes opened wide for a moment and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck," Emma grunted as she thrust really hard a few times.

Regina screamed Emma's name louder than she ever had as she came hard on Emma's fingers, breathing heavy, fingers gripping the blonde.

Emma had to push Regina a little harder against the wall before she fell down. Both leaned into each other for a moment. Regina's head fell on Emma's shoulder, as Emma pulled her fingers out.

After a few moments, Regina felt like she could stand on her legs again. She let her noodle-like limbs fall slowly to the ground. Her arms were still wrapped around Emma's neck. Feeling Emma pulling her dress back down again and a sweet soft kiss pressed against her neck.

Regina felt Emma's arms slip around her waist; she smiled and kissed Emma on the lips, still holding her close. "That was a really good start to this date, you know," Regina panted, still slightly out of breath. She kissed Emma again.

Emma laughed little, "Well, I'm glad you liked it," she quipped and kissed her again. Emma felt Regina's tongue on her bottom lip; Emma opened her mouth and sucked Regina's tongue, happily.

Regina's hands started to wonder on Emma's body. "Babe," she heard Emma say. " _Hmm_?" was the only thing she answered.

"We have to go, we'll be late," Emma said. A moan left her mouth as Regina started sucking her neck.

"Okay," Regina took one little step back, taking Emma's hand.

Emma smiled, tangling her hand with Regina's and taking them back out of the alley.

"I think we should start investing in baby wipes, Miss Swan."

Both laughed as they walked on to dinner again.

Regina stopped dead in tracks, her smile falling from her face. A small gasp left her mouth.

Emma couldn't stop smiling at the reaction of Regina.

They were at Ruby's little diner. The whole place was empty. There were Christmas lights wrapped around, making it look romantic and cozy.

"Emma," she exhaled, her breath taken away. She was smiling like crazy. No one had ever emptied out a whole place for her!

"Come on," Emma whispered, pulling on Regina's hand to lead her into the eatery. They walked up to a little round table with two chairs. On top of the table were a couple of candles, the flames flickering gently.

Emma walked to a chair and pulled it out from under the table, encouraging Regina to sit on it. She gave the woman a kiss before walking to the other seat and sitting down.

"Emma, this looks beautiful," Regina smiled and looked around.

"Thank you, I had a bit of help," Emma smiled, looking down and shyly playing with her fingers.

"No one has ever done something like this for me," Regina confessed, staring at the candles.

And right at that moment, Emma wondered about Henry's father. She knew he was adopted, but still. There had to be somebody in Regina's life at some point...right?

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Emma winked, not wanting to go to that place right now.

"Good evening ladies," Ruby greeted as she walked up to them.

"Hello Ruby," Regina replied, smiling.

"Hey Rubes," Emma said.

"What can I get you two?" she asked with a knowing look at the two lovebirds.

"I would like the house red wine, please," Regina said looking at Emma now.

"Me too," Emma smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Ruby said and placed the menu card on the table.

Regina bit her lip and watched Emma. Unable to make the smile from her face go away.

Emma took Regina's hand and smiled back, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Ruby came up again with their drinks. "Here you go," Ruby set the drinks down.

"Did you already want to order something to eat?" She inquired

" _Uh_ , yeah. I'll just have the chicken thing you got." Emma almost stuttered, still holding Regina's hand. It wasn't a big table so it was easy to continue the contact.

Regina smiled, "I'll just have the niçoise salad."

"Okay, it will be out shortly," Ruby said, turning around on her heels and leaving them alone.

In no time, Ruby was there with the food. And it was delicious, too. They enjoyed their time at the small diner. Just them. The conversation went really well, it just flowed so easily. As if they had known each other for years.

"Oh my god Ruby, that was so good," Emma praised, leaning back in the chair while Ruby took their plates away.

"Good! Glad you liked it!" She smiled.

"Yes, it was really good," Regina agreed and gave Ruby her plate.

"Thank you!" Ruby blushed and took the plate from Regina. She nodded once to both and walked down the stairs again.

"You wanna take a walk on the beach?" Emma asked.

A smile came up on Regina's face. "Yes," she whispered.

Emma smiled and stood up, taking Regina's hand.

Emma led them out and they walked to the beach, Emma's arm around Regina's shoulder and the brunette's around the singer's waist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tenerife Love**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Date (part 2)**

Emma's arm was around Regina's shoulder and the brunette's around the singer's waist, as they walked towards the Atlantic Ocean. It was a Friday night, so no one was on the beach, partying somewhere else. It was the best time to go and take a romantic stroll.

Regina kept staring at Emma, not wanting to look away from her. Emma looked so free at the moment. Like there was nothing she couldn't do. And Regina loved that about Emma.

Emma laughed. "What?" she asked and kissed Regina sweetly.

"Nothing," Regina answered. She stopped walking and cupped Emma's cheeks, kissing her gently and lovingly.

Emma kissed back, without doubts, slipping her arms around Regina's waist. Smiling, they pulled apart. Emma moved her arm up to Regina's shoulder, feeling the dark haired woman's arm slip around her waist as they continued walking towards the beach.

They both couldn't get the smiles off their faces as they reached the sand. Both took their shoes off. Regina held tightly to Emma's shoulder, careful not to fall down.

Emma had her shoes off in a second. And wrapped her arms around Regina's waist once more, holding the off balanced woman as she removed her footwear.

Regina smiled as she felt Emma's arm around her waist again. She finished removing her shoes and dangled them off her fingers. She slid both arms around Emma's neck, kissing her again with a smile.

Emma pulled Regina closer -if that was even possible- and kissed her back. Emma was the one that broke the kiss. "Come on," she beckoned with a smile.

Regina knew there was something more going on than just a walk on the beach. She held on to Emma's arm and placed her head on Emma's shoulder as they walked along the beach.

As they slowly made their way to the end of the beach, Regina saw flames coming out of a fire pit. She looked surprised, _'Did Emma do that for me?_ ' She wondered.

Emma smiled at her, squeezing her hand, as she pulled her along to the fire.

As they got closer to the pit, Regina noticed a lot of blankets next to the fire. The sight warmed her heart.

Emma stopped as they reached the fire, looking at Regina as they sat down. "You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I love this, Emma." She smiled as she took a seat next to Emma on the blankets. She kissed Emma again and put her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad you do." Emma said kissing the top of Regina's head.

They watched as the moon became clear in the night sky. Enjoying being with each other, the heat of the fire, the beauty of the moon and sky, the roar the ocean made as it came up to shore.

"No one has ever done something like this for me," Regina murmured out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? I'm sure anyone would be more than happy to do anything for you." Emma said softly, her fingers gliding through Regina's hair.

"No, no one ever has." Regina whispered and felt her eyes fill up with tears. Emma made her feel so special, why has no one ever made her feel this way before?

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Emma, placing a kiss on top of Regina's head.

"It's just, how can you make me feel all of this?" Regina asked, lifting her head from Emma's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "We've only just met and I... no one has ever...made me feel things like..." Regina shook her head, looking down at her fingers. This all felt _so_ right, but she knew Emma would leave her in the end, because everyone always leaves.

"Regina," Emma lifted Regina's head with her fingers, looking into those beautiful eyes. Emma just stared into her eyes. "I'll only be gone for three more weeks. We can always Skype or Facetime or whatever, but it's not like we won't get to talk again when I'm gone." Emma said cupping Regina's cheek and kissing her.

"Yeah," Regina nodded, her eyes closed. She kissed Emma again.

"Maybe," Emma started, still kissing Regina, now slipping her hands around Regina's waist, leaning more into her.

" _Hmm_...maybe what?" Regina asked in between kisses. Feeling Emma's hands slip around her waist, Regina started crawling onto Emma's lap.

Emma laughed as Regina maneuvered onto her lap. "Maybe, you need something to remember me by..." Emma said, not really sure if Regina would like something like that. She kissed Regina again, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's tongue sliding past her lips into her mouth. After a few seconds of the heated exchange, "I'd love that." Regina answered.

"Good 'cause I already got you something..." Emma said smiling, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"You did?" Regina asked in the most adorable way Emma had ever seen.

Emma nodded and reached around for her purse. She took out a purple pouch and demurely handed it over to the brunette.

Regina leaned away for more room and took the gift. Pulling the string, she reached in and pulled out a necklace. Hanging on the necklace was a small white silver ring with three smaller diamonds in it. Holding it up to eye level, she gasped. "Emma," she said surprised. "What on earth?"

Emma smiled at Regina's reaction, giving her a kiss on the lips. "You make me feel things too, Regina." Emma confessed against Regina's lips. "And I want to date you, even though we haven't known each other for that long. I know how I feel about you. And I've never felt this way about someone before." Emma smiled, taking back and unlocking the necklace.

Regina felt her eyes tear up, "You want to date me?" She asked. Emma's arms went around Regina's neck, locking the necklace.

"Yes, I would really love to date you, Regina," Emma confirmed with a big smile on her face, moving her arms lower so they were resting on Regina's hips.

"Emma," Regina started. "I don't even know what to say..." she inhaled, a tear rolled down her cheek, but the blonde was fast and caught it with her warm, soft hand.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked still smiling. _'She would have left already, right? If she didn't want this... Shit what did I do?'_ Emma thought.

"Emma...I think I'm falling for you... And it scares me," Regina whispered, her fingers were tangled in Emma's dress.

"Well...don't be scared, because I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you too," Emma admitted, tilting Regina's head with her fingers again.

"Really?" Regina asked, _'Does she really mean that? I mean, who would fall for someone like me?'_ she asked herself.

"No," Emma said looking dead serious.

Regina's face fell, her heart felt like it had just been stabbed. A tear fell down her cheek again. She scrambled to get off Emma's lap, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. Shocked and scared she looked at Emma. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Regina mentally slapped herself.

"No. I _know_ I've already fallen for you," Emma said crashing her lips against Regina's.

Regina, a bit in shock over what just happened, still melted into the kiss. Throwing her arms around Emma's neck, she laughed into the kiss.

Emma fell over onto her back as Regina threw herself into her. Emma laughed as Regina didn't even bother to move from her position.

"Never. Ever. Do that again, Miss Swan," Regina said in a low voice.

"Sorry." Emma said with an apologetic smile, kissing Regina again, her arms tight around the woman's waist.

Regina rolled off Emma and crawled into the blonde's side. Head on her chest and arm wrapped around her stomach, tangling one of her legs with the singer's.

Emma had one arm around Regina's neck, and her fingers entwined with the other woman's resting on her belly. Pulling a blanket from the pile remaining, she settled it around them.

Regina put her head into the crook of Emma's neck. Just enjoying the time they still had together. "Emma?" she asked after a while.

"Yes," Emma kissed the top of her head.

"You will find me, right? After your tour is done?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked a bit offended but still having a smile on her face. She sat up a little and leaned on her elbow. "Regina, I don't know who hurt you in the past for you to not trust me much or what they did to you. But I just told you that I already fell for you. Regina, I'm _in love_ with you! Of course I will find you! I will be blowing up your phone the upcoming three weeks I can't be next to you." Emma exclaimed, seeking Regina's eyes.

"You're in love with me?" Regina asked, needing the verification.

"Yes!" Emma practically shouted, smiling from ear to ear. "And, do you think I would just give every woman I meet something like that?" Emma pointed to the necklace that was hanging from on other woman's neck.

Regina was about to say something when she saw the face Emma was making. Laughing, she shook her head. She looked down at the jewelry. It was just the right length. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long, it was just right. And it was so beautiful.

Emma saw Regina looking down at the necklace; a big bright smile was slowly painting onto the older woman's face, making her smile too.

After another twenty minutes or so of lying on blankets, very much cuddled up into each other, it began to get cold.

"What about the blankets?" Regina asked after Emma gallantly helped her up and started leading them away.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Emma winked.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Regina smiled, giving the blonde a kiss.

"Kind off. What's the point in being a celebrity if I can't get a perk now and then," Emma smiled, throwing her arms around Regina's shoulder once again.

Regina laughed and threw her arms around Emma's waist.

They walked back to Regina's hotel. Laughing a lot, and sharing some kisses along the way.

After about a fifteen minute walk, they reached their destination.

Regina pushed the button of the elevator, still buried into Emma's side. Neither wanted to let go.

The doors of the elevator opened and both stepped inside, holding each other's hands. Regina pushed the button. As soon as the door closed, Emma and Regina practically jumped each other. Crashing their lips together, Emma pushed Regina against the glass.

They pulled apart when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Which like, only took the elevator about a minute to do so. Regina, taking Emma by the hand, led the blonde to her hotel room.

Regina opened her door, turning to Emma.

Emma reached out and put a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear. Moving closer slowly, she kissed Regina very softly, slowly.

Regina kissed back, with as much love as Emma was kissing her. Regina pulled back slowly, her eyes still closed as she rested her forehead against Emma's.

Emma put her hands on Regina's hips and kissed her once more.

"Would you like to come in?" Regina asked in a whisper, looking into those beautiful green eyes.

Emma nodded "I'd love too." Kissing Regina again, she followed the seductive brunette inside, closing the door behind her.

SSQSQSQSQQSQ

A/N: cute date or what?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Last Day**

Regina woke up from her phone buzzing on the nightstand.

A loud groan came from somewhere near her as she moved. She grabbed her phone and glanced over, seeing Emma still sleeping next to her. Regina smiled as she looked at her phone. It was 8:30am and the vibration had been a text from Henry.

'mom dont 4get we hav 2 b the airport 5 this afternoon! X'

"Damn it," she grumbled under her breath. With a sigh, she sat up. "Emma." She whispered and moved a few blonde strands out of the other woman's face.

Emma vaguely heard a whisper. Someone's fingers were touching her, moving her hair out of her face. _Am I dreaming?_ She smiled as she heard a woman's voice whisper again.

"Emma, wake up," Regina whispered again, moving closer to the younger woman. " _Emmaa_ ," she sang.

Emma didn't open her eyes. She did however feel the woman leaning in closer to her. Emma grabbed, out of nowhere, Regina's hips and threw her on the other side of the bed, jumping on top of her.

A loud yelp came from Regina when she was suddenly airborne. A loud ' _oomff_ ' left her as she hit the bed, laughing as Emma peppered her face and neck with kisses."You called, my queen?" Emma smiled, kissing the older woman sweetly on the lips.

Regina kissed Emma back, smiling. "Yes, I did," she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. She wondered how the woman had so much energy.

" _Hmm_ …what about?" Emma kissed the brunette again, holding her waist a little tighter.

Regina closed her eyes as she kissed Emma's sweet lips. "I have to leave today." Regina whispered sadly as she pulled away, still leaving her eyes closed.

"I know," Emma whispered back just as sadly, closing the gap between them once again. She smiled into their kiss. "I'm gonna miss this. you. us." she admitted in between a kiss (or two).

"Me too," Regina said. Giggling, she flipped them over.

The older woman's giggle was like heaven to Emma's ears. Emma knew for sure she was going to write a couple of new songs about the woman. She looked up to the brunette now above her. Her brown locks were messy and she still looked just beautiful. Emma reached out and tucked a string of hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina smiled, leaning into Emma's warm hand. Leaning down, she placed her head on Emma's chest. Their naked bodies pressed against each other. Regina held the small ring on the necklace tight in her hands.

"You still like that?" Emma asked curiously with a smile.

"What?" Regina asked and looked up. "Oh, my necklace? Yes I do," she smiled and kissed Emma on the lips, "very much."

Emma smiled, cupping Regina's cheek with one hand while the other was on her lower back. "Good," she said, kissing the brunette again.

Regina's phone rang loudly in the silent hotel room. With a sigh, she moved off of Emma and took her phone. "Hello?" She answered in her business voice.

Feeling Emma's soft hand creeping up and down her spine, she felt soft kisses on her lower back. "Yes dear, I know." She said into the phone. Smiling and playfully hitting Emma's upper arm. "No. Yes, she is."

Emma saw the blush that bloomed on the other woman's face. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind, sitting up a bit and kissing her shoulder. She burrowed her head in the crook of the older woman's neck.

Regina put her free hand on top of the blonde's that was caressing her belly. "Alright, yes we'll meet you down there in a couple of minutes. Alright, love you, Henry. Bye." She hung up, putting her phone on her lap.

"We have to take a picture," Emma whispered, moving her head and kissing Regina's cheek."We're naked," Regina said in a 'duh' voice, looking into Emma's beautiful eyes.

"Well, we don't need to show that in the picture! And if it does, you can always cut the boobs out." Emma said laughing, kissing the other woman once more, before taking her phone out of her hands.

"I'm not wearing makeup!"

"Neither am I," Emma countered, tapping the camera icon.

"My hair looks messy!"

"Stop making excuses," Emma replied, kissing Regina.

Regina heard a 'click' as Emma kissed her. Rolling her eyes as Emma had that 'rebel' smile on her face.

Emma opened the photo, "see?" Emma said smiling.

"See what, dear? My no makeup face? My messy hair? Half of my boobs?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma looked at her and rolled her eyes. She pushed the 'edit' button and cropped the picture. "I don't see any boobs in this picture." Emma stated, smiling. "You look beautiful in it." She told the brunette and kissed her again. "And this is only for you and me."

"Yes, it better be. It better not show up on Twitter in some rock star scandal." Regina mocked glared. "Alright, let's take another one, then." She said excitedly to the blonde. Waking up to a young playful partner felt amazing.

"Okay!" Emma opened the app again, flipping it to front camera.

They took about a dozen pictures together. Many were sweet loving pic collages.

Emma kissing Regina's cheek, Regina kissing Emma's cheek, them kissing each other. Emma putting her head on Regina's shoulder from behind. Emma looking at Regina with only love in her eyes. Regina smiling sweetly at Emma.

They also made crazy weird fun pics

laughing like maniacs when Emma took a picture. Making weird faces. Emma smooshing their lips together and snapping a shot. When Emma looked very sweetly at Regina, the brunette looked into the camera with an evil grin.

They had so much fun that they had forgotten about the time.

A loud gasp came from Regina as they were looking at the pictures. "Oh no!" Regina shouted, jumping out of bed and looking for her clothes they had discarded around the room last night.

"Uh... Regina?" Emma asked. _'What the hell?'_ She thought.

"Henry is waiting for us downstairs. Breakfast." She cursed, running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

"Oh shit." Emma just sat on the bed for a moment longer. "When were we supposed to meet him?" She asked.

" _Uh_...10 minutes ago, at least," Regina shouted out, already standing under the cool shower knowing she couldn't wait for it to warm up.

"Oh, well I guess we can save time," Emma said, struggling out of the bed, and walking to the bathroom.

"How so?" Regina continued, her back to the door, putting shampoo in her hair. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"By taking a shower together," Emma smiled and kissed the back of Regina's soapy neck. Taking over what Regina's hands where doing, she used the tips of her fingers to gently massage the suds through the dark hair.

A soft moan came from Regina as she felt the singer's hands moving through her hair. Then feeling Emma's body slowly pressing against her back. "Emma, we have to hurry." She whispered, a moan emerging somewhere in there.

" _Hmm_..." Emma hummed, her hands still working through Regina's hair, rinsing the shampoo away. Her body now pressed flushed against the brunette's back. Hearing the involuntary moan gave Emma a heated rush, so she was now kissing and licking the other woman's skin. Hearing more soft moans coming from the other woman made her suck on her neck, too, avoiding the suds and bubbles as much as possible.

A very soft "Emma" left Regina's mouth. Regina turned around in Emma's arms. Feeling the blonde's hand fall from her hair to her hips. Regina crashed their lips together, being pushed into the wall by Emma. "O _hh_ …Emma, we're gonna be _so_ late." Regina moaned louder.

" _Hmm_ …" Emma moaned sucking on Regina's neck.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

"Sorry we're late, Henry," Regina apologized, sitting down next to him.

"That's okay mom, don't worry," he said smiling, taking a bite of his bacon.

"Your mom had the shower too long in her possession," Emma smiled and winked at Regina.

"Wha...that's not true," Regina refuted, looking at Henry. Taking her cup of coffee to her mouth, she looked at Emma. "I would have been done in no time if it wasn't for Emma being in the shower so long." She countered, blushing, mumbling into her cup of coffee, finally taking a sip.

"Oooookay!" Henry said so loudly that the people on the next table looked at them. "I'm gonna get some more of this." He said standing up pointing at his bacon, and walking off.

Emma laughed a little. Shaking her head, she sipped her coffee."Yes, very funny," Regina glared at the blonde.

"What? I wasn't the one talking about being in the shower together." Emma grinned into her looked at the blonde, young singer with a raised eyebrow, rolling her eyes.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" A young girl asked. "Can I get a couple of hard-boiled eggs, toast, and a small salad, house dressing on the side?" Regina asked.

"Of course," the girl wrote the order down. "And for you, Miss?"

" _Um_ ," Emma looked at the woman sitting in front of her. "The same is good," she nodded."Okay great, it'll be right out," she said and walked off.

"So, what time do you have to leave again?" Emma asked while taking a sip of her brew.

"We have to be at the airport at five," Regina played with her necklace around her neck, staring at Emma.

"Oh..." Emma pouted, looking down her cup and then looked at Regina through her eyelashes, "what?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you," Regina said, looking down into her cup.

Emma looked at Regina for a minute, then she got up and walked around the table and sat in the spot Henry had been in a moment ago. Taking Regina's hand in her own, she interlocked their fingers. She leaned, putting her left arm around the woman's shoulder.

Regina leaned into Emma's side, playing a bit with their tangled fingers. She sighed and put her head down on the blonde's shoulder, squeezing her hand a little.

Emma kissed the top of Regina's head. "I'm going to miss you too. I meant it when I said I was gonna blow up your phone when you're gone," Emma smiled and squeezed her hand back.

Regina smiled and tilted her head from Emma's shoulder, placing a soft sweet kiss on the blonde's pink lips. "And I'm going to miss this," she said smiling, kissing Emma again.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss this for sure!" Emma agreed, smiling and kissing Regina a bit more passionately.

Regina repositioned in her seat to run her tongue over Emma's lower lip, feeling the other woman's lips part, and smiling as she pushed her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Her hand fell onto Emma's thigh.

Emma felt the other woman's hand land on her thigh, and she gripped it tightly. She let her hand slip to Regina's cheek, kissing her a bit harder. Tongue's fought to be in the other's mouth. Emma's other hand slipped to Regina's waist, holding onto her hip. The singer slid her hand very slowly toward her upper thigh, closer to the other woman's heat, knowing it was probably wet-

" _Eeeew_ "

Loud gasps came from both women as they practically jumped apart, breathing heavily, looking at the boy who took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Can you do that in your own time?"

"Sorry kid," Emma smiled apologetically, "can't help that your mom is so irresistible," she smirked looking at Regina and giving her a wink.

Henry just rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his newly replenished bacon.

Regina –still breathing heavily but trying not to let it show- slapped Emma's upper arm. "I'm sorry, Henry" she said with also an apologetic smile, looking down at her coffee cup.

"Okay, we have to leave here at three o'clock. So you have to be packed and ready to leave this place," Henry said, pointing at his mother with his crispy bacon, while eating another piece of his bacon.

Emma smiled as Henry did so and then spotted the girl walking to them with their food out of the corner of her eye.

"Here you go," the girl announced as she put their plates down. "Have a nice breakfast." She said and walked away again.

"Yes, I know, dear." Regina nodded as she started eating her food.

"Okay, well I'm just saying," Henry said. "Don't want a repeat of this morning, with the whole shower debacle."

The rest of breakfast was a bit awkward, but Henry was ready to leave shortly after he was done demolishing his mountain of bacon – some of which was stolen by Emma, to pack.

"I'll be at the pool when I'm done packing. Gonna store my suitcase at the info desk, okay." He stated, standing up.

"Of course," Regina smiled. "Okay, see ya," he waved, walking off.

After eating breakfast for another 10 minutes, they walked back to the elevator.

Emma pushed the button and the doors opened immediately. Both women stepped inside but this time Regina used her still manicured finger to select the correct floor and the doors closed again. Regina leaned against the glass, and Emma leaned opposite of her, on the other side of the elevator.

Both women just watched one another. Saying nothing, doing nothing, just breathing, and staring.

The doors opened again and both women stepped out, Regina slipped her hand into Emma's. They walked back to Regina's room hand in hand. As soon as they entered back into the room, Emma sat down on the bed against the headboard.

Regina got her suitcase and placed it onto the bed, then started to fold her clothes piece by piece and putting it back into the suitcase with care.

Neither woman knew what to say. Regina just sighed and kept folding, but doing it as slowly as she could.

As Emma sat and watched the woman pack her suitcase, ideas started popping into her head. Like a flash of light, she grabbed paper and pen off the desk, then dialing a number on her phone. "Rick, can you bring my guitar over to the Villa Mandi hotel, room 605, as fast as you can, like Hunger Games fast? Okay, thanks." Emma hung up the phone and started writing down all kinds of lyrics. Not even looking up at Regina.

Regina just watched Emma with wide eyes. _'What is happening,'_ she asked herself. But not wanting to bug the musician, she just kept on packing.

After several minutes of packing as slowly as she could, she was almost done. She heard a knock on the door at that moment.

Regina looked up at Emma, who was still writing like crazy. She sighed and walked to the door, seeing a man standing there, with a guitar. "Emma?" Regina asked and looked over her shoulder.

Emma looked up; she hadn't even heard the guy knock on the door. "Oh!" She said. She stood up and walked to the door. "Hey man. Thanks!" she said, taking the guitar from him. Her free hand was on Regina's lower back.

"Okay, see ya later," Rick waved and walked away."Yeah," Emma said, closing the door.

She didn't really move, she just looked into Regina's beautiful eyes. Smiling, she leaned in to kiss the woman. Regina smiled as the singer leaned in to kiss her, meeting her half way. The kiss was short but still very sweet and loving.

"What ya doing?" Regina asked softly as she put her arms around Emma's neck.

"Writing a song," Emma whispered back, smiling holding Regina tighter.

"Really?" Regina asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, your inspire me," the blonde smiled, giving Regina a kiss again and moved back to sit on the bed. Pulling the guitar out of its case, she started to pull and strum through the strings.

Regina smiled and went back to gathering and packing her toiletries. Hearing Emma play the guitar and mumbling words to it sometimes, made her smile. _This is what it's like to be a singer's girlfriend._ She stopped packing and sat on the bed, careful not to disturb the flow of creativity. She let time slip away, enjoying the blonde's presence.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

When Regina was done packing, it was already 12:30. So she just opened the sliding glass to the balcony and sat in a chair next to the doorway. She could look outside and see the beach on her left. While looking to her right, she could see Emma, sitting on the bed with her guitar, writing.

Emma just wrote more words and played on her guitar, looking for the right tune that would fit her lyrics. Smiling to herself as she found the right melody.

A knock on the door pulled both women out of their daydreaming. Regina and Emma locked eyes for a second. Regina stood up from the chair and walked to the door, surprised to find Henry standing there. "You guys coming to lunch?" He asked.

"Of course," the brunette smiled.

Emma put her lyrics inside the guitar case. She hopped off the bed and put her shoes on, then took her guitar with her. Walking out of the room, she met Henry waiting in the hallway. "Hey kid."

"Hey, what were you doing?" he asked, curiously looking at the guitar.

"Writing a song," the singer said.

"Cool," Henry said. "What about?"

"Well, I think you'll hear that soon enough," she grinned at the boy.

Regina closed the door behind her. "You're taking that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Emma nodded.

The walk down to the pool was silent. Everyone knew that they had to leave soon, but no one wanted to bring it up. They all sat down at a table by the pool. Emma took her seat a little further away from the table so she could place the guitar on her lap.

Regina looked with a smile at Emma who was playing a tune softly on her guitar. Henry just sat back and ordered some fries.

Emma put her glasses on and just played randomly. She looked up and caught Regina staring at her with a loving smile. Emma loved to play Ed's songs when it was a sunny day like it was. Slowly building the tune, she played into 'Thinking out loud' from Ed. Never breaking eye contact with the brunette sitting in front of her.

Regina heard the song change, smiling as she knew which one it was. When Emma started singing, people started to turn heads and listen.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Regina watched Emma's eyes close as she sang.

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

She watched her fingers sometimes.

Emma looked up at Regina again.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, my – I fall in love with you every single day_

Emma looked between her guitar and Regina every now and then.

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

As Emma sang the whole song, more and more people turned around and watched. Emma and Regina did not notice however, only having eyes for the woman sitting on the other side of the table.

As Emma ended the song, they locked eyes again. Finally noticing all the people around them, some even filming them, when they heard loud clapping and people whistling. Emma laughed and took a small bow. Sitting back down, everybody moved back to their place again.

"That was beautiful," Regina said never looking away from Emma's eyes.

Emma said nothing; she just moved in closer and kissed the other woman's lips, sweetly.

Regina cupped both Emma's cheeks as they kissed, lips moving over the other's. Not stopping as the waiter came to give Henry his fries.

Henry just rolled his eyes. He took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple of shots of his mom kissing. He smiled to himself, _'this could be useful,'_ he thought

Emma leaned slowly away from Regina. "Was kind of for you," Emma whispered, kissing Regina once again.

"It was beautiful," Regina said smiling, giving Emma a quick kiss before settling back into her chair.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Do you have everything packed?" Emma asked sitting on the bed once again, looking at Regina.

"Yes, I believe so," the brunette said, looking around the room one more time.

It was 30 minutes before the taxi would come to pick them up. Regina packed up the last of her stuff, as did Henry in his own room.

"I think that's all," Regina announced, putting her purse down on the table. She turned around and just stood there, looking at Emma.

Emma saw that Regina wasn't moving. The blonde smiled and got up from the bed, moving toward the brunette.

Regina smiled as Emma walked toward her, feeling the woman's arms wrap around her waist, putting her own arms around the singer's neck.

"I don't want to let you go," Emma whispered as she started to kiss the other woman slowly, just lips moving over the other.

Regina broke the kiss. "Then don't," Regina whispered, looking into Emma's eyes through her lashes.

Emma smiled at that, "okay, than I won't," she whispered, pressing her lips against the brunette again. Emma just pushed her tongue passed Regina's lips, hearing a moan come from the other woman.

Moaning again as Regina felt Emma's thigh press against her core a bit. Breaking away from the kiss again, "Emma," she whispered throwing her head back a bit, moaning harder as she felt the blonde suck on her neck.

"One more time?" Emma asked with a smile

"How can I say no to that?" Regina smiled.

Emma smiled and bowed down a bit, lifting Regina up in the air.

Laughing out loud as Emma picked her up, she locked her feet behind Emma's back. Her hands were still placed behind the blonde's neck.

Emma walked to the bed, putting the other woman on her back, Emma just lying on top of her. Kissing her again.

Regina shifted a bit further on the bed. "Emma?" she asked as Emma started to crawl a bit more over her on the bed.

Emma smiled, "yeah?" now fully lying on top of the other woman.

"I..." Regina started but couldn't get the words out. "would… would you…" Regina sighed, _'why can't I just ask her?_ ' she thought.

"Regina?" _'She looks so cute like this.'_ Emma mused. Perhaps this was the best time to ask the question that had been rolling around her head.

"Yes?" Regina looked up into those beautiful green eyes. She hated herself for not being able to ask Emma to be with her. Robin's betrayal was still fresh in her mind.

"Would you, like... to be..." Emma started, seeing Regina hold her breath. "My girlfriend?" she finished, holding her breath herself now.

Regina gasped a bit, and just nodded, crashing their lips together. "Yes, yes I would like that very much!" Regina smiled, kissing Emma sweetly and lovingly but still hard.

Emma smiled, letting out a nervous little laugh. "Yaay…"

Regina laughed, shaking her head. "Sometimes you're such a child." she laughed, kissing her again.

"I know," Emma smiled, kissing Regina, her girlfriend, happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Goodbye

"Regina, have you seen my shorts?" Emma asked, looking around the room. One hand

was in her hair and the other on her hip. She was bent at the waist, peering underneath things, in her tank top and panties, looking for her shorts.

"You mean these?" Regina asked as she brandished the article of clothing in question.

"Yeah," Emma smiled, walking towards her girlfriend. She shimmied on her shorts, and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

Regina hummed with a smile as she slipped her arms around the slim waist and put her head on the blonde's shoulder. She sighed, not wanting to let go.

They just stood there for a second. Just holding each other.

Someone knocked on the door. Regina lifted her head off the blonde's shoulder. She sighed as she walked to the door. "Henry?" She said pleased and surprised

"Um, taxi will be here in 10 minutes," Henry said reluctantly.

Emma lifted the suitcase off the bed, walking to the door with it and placed a hand on the small of Regina's back.

Emma and Regina held hands on the way downstairs. Henry was just busy with his phone, already standing outside, waiting for the taxi.

Emma leaned against the wall, with Regina leaning her back onto Emma. The singer's arms were comfortably around the brunette's waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

The taxi arrived about five minutes later. As the driver put all the bags and suitcases in the back of the car, Regina pulled Emma into the car with her.

Emma smiled as she got pulled into the back seat with Regina. Emma immediately put her arm around the brunette while she still could. Henry took the front seat.

Regina leaned into Emma, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder, also taking the singer's hand into hers. Regina had a ring she bought a long time ago. The same day Henry was first placed into her arms, actually. On impulse, she had stopped at her favorite jewelry store, the baby sleeping on her shoulder as she looked at the offerings. It was a simple yet beautiful silver ring with nothing else. And she now looked at it.

Regina took the ring off her finger, and slipped it onto the blonde's. "To remember me by," she whispered and kissed Emma's lips.

"It's beautiful," Emma whispered back and captured the older woman's lips once again. "Thank you," Emma said, looking deep into those beautiful dark eyes.

"I got it the same day I got Henry." Regina said, playing with the ring that was now on Emma's finger.

"I'll never take it off," Emma swore, putting two fingers on Regina's chin to look at her. "Promise," she whispered against her lips, feeling the other woman smile as she pressed her lips to fuller plump ones.

"Alright, here we are," the driver announced.

A loud sigh came from Regina as she looked for money in her purse. Only to be cut off when Emma gave some bills to the driver. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Emma said, kissing her girlfriend again. "You're my girl, and I like taking care of you."

"Here's your change," the driver interrupted as he gave back some bills.

The cabbie got out of the car and walked to the back of the car to the open trunk. As Regina got out and walked to the back, presumably to supervise the cabbie, Emma walked around to Henry. "Here," she whispered with a grin. "Gonna be a long flight." She said and pushed a couple of €20 bills in Henry's hand.

"No, I can't take this Emma," Henry argued, trying to give the bills back.

"Nope!" Emma said with her hands up in the air. "Just enjoy it okay. Buy some food. Get something nice for your girlfriend or something." Emma said with a smile.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then buy your mom something nice."

Henry looked down at the money, a smile painted on his face. "Okay," he agreed with a smile, putting the cash in his pocket.

Emma walked passed Henry and walked towards the brunette.

"Thank you," Regina said to the driver, giving him a nod and taking a bag and her suitcase. After glancing back, she started walking to the entrance of the airport.

Emma walked behind Regina. Henry just walked behind dragging his luggage, looking at the mild chaos that usually surrounded an airport. Regina walked to the line to check in her stuff. Carry-on was not an option.

Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind, while regina puts her head on her shoulder. Up until then, she had never realized the comfort that type of embrace could bring.

Regina sighed and leaned into Emma. Her head fell back onto the girlfriend's shoulder. She placed her hands on top of Emma's and played a bit with the new ring on her finger. Emma kissed Regina's temple, not moving her head away after. Nothing much was said.

Regina looked over her shoulder, kissing her girlfriend's lips. Smiling as she felt Emma kissing her back right away and feeling Emma's arms tighten around her.

"Next!"

"Hi," Henry said, while putting his suitcase up for labeling. "Uh..." Henry looked back and saw his mother still in Emma's arms, lips still connected. "Mom..."

Regina gasped a bit when she heard Henry call to her. _'How long had they been standing there?'_ "Yes dear," Regina turned around, taking her suitcase and walking to her son.

Emma kept her hand on the small of Regina's back. Not wanting to let go just yet.

"Hi," Regina greeted the lady who was taking their bags and checking them in.

"Hello, may I see your passports, please," the woman asked.

"Yes," Regina looked into her purse and took two passports out.

The woman looked at Emma. "Miss, your passport please."

"Oh, I'm not going," Emma said with a kind of sad smile. The hand she had on the small of Regina's back moved a little so it was around her waist right now. She kissed Regina's hair behind her ear.

The woman just nodded and printed out their tickets and got their suitcases ready to go. Regina looked at Emma with the same sad smile. She kissed Emma on the lips again. She didn't want to stop kissing Emma. Not now, not ever.

"Alright, here you go," the woman said, giving the passports and two tickets back to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said taking the tickets and putting the passports back in her purse. The suitcases rolled away when the woman pushed the button.

"Alright," Henry said and walked over to the stairs behind the desk.

"It's cool that you can walk up as far as the passengers here," Emma said, taking Regina's hand.

It was still about two hours before the plane left. And they only checked the tickets when you were about to board. So Emma could sit and wait with them 'til they really had to part.

"Yes, I'm glad about that, too," Regina nodded in agreement, holding Emma's hand a bit tighter. They continued walking up the stairs hand in hand.

They spotted Henry who was already sitting at a table at Upper Crust, a small eatery. "I'm hungry, Mom."

"Me too," Emma declared with a grin. "You want something?" Emma asked the brunette. "Uh, just a coffee, thank you," Regina smiled. Smiling as Emma gave her a peck on the lips before walking away with Henry.

"So... Are you and Mom dating, now?" Henry asked with a grin on his face.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Emma sorta shrugged with a smile as she picked a cupcake from the items available. "Want one?" She asked the boy holding up another cupcake.

"Sure," he said while pushing the button for some cocoa.

"Oh, I'll have that too," Emma said pointing at Henry's beverage choice.

Henry pushed the button for another one.

Emma took a couple of baguettes and a few cookies. She grabbed a coffee for Regina and went to pay.

"Here you go," Emma said as she placed the brew in front of Regina.

"Thank you, dear," Regina smiled, giving Emma a kiss when she sat down next to her.

Emma and Henry attacked their cupcake and sipped on their hot cocoa. "This is good," Emma said while taking another bite of her cupcake.

Regina just rolled her eyes with a smile. And sipped her coffee.

Henry finished his drink and food in about five minutes, "okay, I'm gonna take a look around this place." He said. "Alright, dear," Regina said, putting her now empty cup down.

"Why don't we go take a walk, too?" Emma asked the brunette, taking her hand.

"Alright" Regina answered with a smile.

"Right, see ya back here then," Henry called after them as he ran away to the other side of the airport.

Emma and Regina started walking in the other direction.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand a bit. God! How she wanted the blonde just one more time. Just to hear her whisper her name, or moan, or touching her just one more time. Regina felt her panties getting a bit wet already. Her breathing even got heavier by just the thought of it.

Emma saw the older woman breathe a bit more heavily, her eyes darken and Emma smiled. About 12 feet away Emma could see the bathroom sign. Emma started walking a bit faster. Only one hour and 15 minutes before they had to say goodbye, better take good advantage of that.

Regina felt Emma walk a bit faster. Her heart was already beating fast by the thought of Emma touching her again _that way,_ and the race walk wasn't helping her current state. "Emma?" She asked, unsure of what Emma was doing.

Emma was breathing heavily now herself, stopping as she heard Regina call her name. She turned, looking into those beautiful dark eyes.

Regina saw _the look_ on Emma's face and she just knew the blonde was thinking the same as her. A small smile formed on her face, and she stepped closer to Emma. Her hand slipped around the singer's waist and she grinned like she never had before.

Emma wanted to crash their lips together right there. But she just took the other woman's hand again and almost ran to the bathroom.

Emma slammed the door open hard, pulling Regina into one of the stalls and pushing her against the door.

The second the door closed, Regina felt herself being pinned against it. Both women crashed their lips together. A moan escaped from her as she felt Emma's tongue slip into her mouth.

Emma felt the brunette's hands popping the button of her pants, pulling them down fast. Only to feel herself pinned against the side wall a second later. She moaned hard as she felt the soft mouth of the other woman against her neck. Emma's hands wondered down and came to rest on the older woman's ass, giving it a hard squeeze, pulling Regina more into her.

Regina moaned and moved her hand inside Emma's panties, moaning as she felt how wet the blonde was. "Hmm... So ready." Regina whispered in the younger woman's ear.

Emma let out a louder moan as she felt Regina's fingers. "All for you," Emma panted and pulled her into a kiss.

Regina slowly moved Emma's panties down, moving along with them. Her hands slowly ran up and down Emma's thighs, kissing each leg before moving towards Emma's core. Felt the heat coming from Emma and her amazing smell that already drove her insane.

Emma moaned loudly as she felt the brunette so close to where she wanted her. "Gina." She whispered.

Regina smiled, giving one sweet kiss to Emma's core, and then she dug in, like a meal she had been waiting for all day long, shoving her tongue deep into Emma.

A loud cry of pleasure and surprise left Emma's mouth, sliding a bit down, legs opening up even more for the brunette to have more access. She threw one leg over the woman's shoulder and pushed it against the opposite wall to steady herself.

Regina wrapped her arm around the leg that Emma had thrown over her shoulder. The other went around the blonde's waist. Her tongue moved quickly, thrusting in and out of the singer. After spending so little time together (but with so much sex), Regina knew just how to make Emma scream her name.

"Oh god," Emma moaned. Pushing her leg harder against the wall, steadying herself. One of her hands found the older woman's head, gripping a fistful of dark hair, keeping the woman in place. "Oh god." Emma just couldn't keep it in, "oh yes, yes right there," she whimpered.

Regina smiled. The moment Emma went to 'moaning louder and louder and talking while being fucked', was the moment she was getting close. Regina let go of Emma's waist, keeping her other hand still tightly around the blonde's leg. She shoved two of her fingers inside the moment her tongue left Emma's sex, after swirling them around, coating them. This earned her another loud moan from Emma. Smiling, Regina started to suck heavily on Emma's clit as she slowly increased the pace of her fingers.

"Oh my..." Emma moaned a little louder, almost falling down in shock. "Oh Gina... I'm so... Ah." Emma moaned, head slamming back into the wall. "Oh yes, just like that."

"Hmm... Does that feel good?" Regina asked looking up at the blonde while her tongue continued stroking Emma's clit.

"Oh god yes, yes so good... Oh."

"Let me hear you, Emma," Regina smiled, "I wanna hear you scream my name."

"Oh yes, so close," Emma said trying to breathe normally, deeper, to enhance that delicious climb to the top. "Make me cum, Regina."

"Oh I will, dear" Regina reassured, moving the leg that was over her shoulder back to the ground. Getting back to eye level with the singer, she added another finger.

"Fuck," Emma whispered. Moving her head and letting it fall on the brunette's shoulder, she bit down on the woman's shoulder hard as she felt her climax build up.

A little hiss came from Regina as the felt the blonde's teeth sink into her skin. "Cum for me, Emma." Regina commanded in a low dark voice, making Emma fall over the edge after another powerful thrust.

" _Aahh,_ Regina," Emma screamed, falling down heavily, only to be caught in the brunette's arms just before she hit the ground. Breathing like crazy, Emma clung on tightly.

Regina held onto Emma firmly, the singer wasn't light as feather so

she had to push her up against the wall to keep her from falling completely down.

Emma's head fell onto Regina's shoulder. "That was _so_ good," Emma whispered.

Regina smiled, "well, I'm glad I can make you feel good," she said kissing the blonde's temple.

Emma turned her head, feeling like she could stand on her legs again. " _Hmm_ , you sure did," Emma smiled and kissed Regina, her hands finding Regina's ass once again, giving it a squeeze.

And like every time, Regina didn't see it coming, gasping as Emma squeezed her ass again, but never breaking their kiss. Moaning as Emma sucked her bottom lip.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Text me when you land, okay?" Emma said holding Regina's hand tightly.

They briskly walked through the airport to meet Henry; they were going to be late.

"I will dear, don't worry" Regina said squeezing Emma's hand.

"And call me when you get home," Emma requested, they walked around a corner and saw Henry sitting at the table where they had sat before.

"When are you going to the next place?" Regina asked as they hurried to Henry.

"In two days."

"Well, call me when you are about to leave."

"I will."

Regina smiled, kissing the blonde again before they took a seat at the table.

"You're late," Henry admonished, not looking up from his book, sipping warm chocolate milk.

"We know, sorry, Henry" Regina apologized.

"Well, I think we need to get in line, they're already boarding." Henry pointed out, putting his book back in his bag.

"Alright," Regina stood up slowly, feeling Emma's hand slipping into hers. Smiling, she grasped her hand tightly.

"Where have you guys been? I didn't see you anywhere around," Henry asked.

'Fucking your mother in a public bathroom,' Emma thought. "Just looked around, browsed in the duty free shop. Must have just missed you." Emma said as normal as possible.

"Oh," Henry said. "So… you guys were _not_ the people who everyone could hear screaming in the bathroom?" He asked with a smirk.

Regina gasped, "Henry," looking at him with big, wide eyes full of terror.

"Just asking," he said with a smile he was trying not to show.

"Babe," Emma whispered, pulling on Regina's hand and turning the brunette around, slipping her arms around her torso.

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, smiling as she put their foreheads together. "Yes?"

"Call me when you land, okay?"

"I will."

"Okay," Emma whispered, giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. Moaning softly since she could still taste herself on the other woman's lips.

"We can like, skype or facetime, right?" Regina asked as she gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yes, of course we can." Emma kissed Regina a bit harder this time. Not wanting to let go.

"I'll text you when we land, and then I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Of course," Emma whispered against Regina's lips.

"Mom, we have to board," Henry told them from behind.

They were already the last to board because they had been trying to put it off for as long as they could.

"We'll text," Emma said, giving Regina a kiss.

"We'll call," giving her another kiss, hearing Regina giggle.

"We'll skype," another kiss.

"We'll…" Emma waited and thought for one second. "Whatever you want." She smiled and kissed her girlfriend again.

"Miss, you really have to get on now," a uniformed woman said.

"Okay," Regina spoke loud enough for them to be heard, but didn't look away from Emma.

"I'll walk you to your ride, Miss," Emma smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you, Miss," Regina smiled back.

Walking with Emma's arm around her waist, holding her close and her arm around Emma's waist, they walked to say goodbye.

"This won't be a goodbye, you know," Emma stated. "I'll come to Storybrooke when my tour is over."

"I know." Regina sighed. "It's just still so far away."

Emma kissed the brunette's temple, "I know," she whispered.

"Bye, Emma," Henry smiled, giving her a hug. "See you soon!" he smiled and walked off to board.

"Passport and ticket, please," the woman asked. Regina took the ticket and passport out of her purse and gave them to the woman, leaning into Emma, not wanting to leave her.

"Thank you," the worker said and gave the documents back to Regina.

Giving one another one last sweet loving kiss, the two women were forced to say goodbye...for now.

"Call, okay?" Emma asked.

"I will," Regina smiled

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma"

"I love you," she whispered and gave the older woman a kiss.

Regina smiled from ear to ear. "I love you too," she gave her girlfriend a kiss but it was not going to be their last.

Emma smiled, holding her girlfriend for one last time, before she would see her again in three weeks.

Regina sighed, smiling once more at her girlfriend and then turning around. Seeing Henry waiting for her, she walked to him.

"Bye, Emma! See you soon!" Henry yelled, waving to Emma.

"Bye kid! I'll send you postcards!" Emma yelled back.

Regina turned around to see Emma standing there, her eyes filling with water.

"I love you," Emma yelled to Regina, smiling like crazy.

A loud laugh escaped Regina's mouth and a tear fell from her eyes. "I love you too." She yelled back, seeing Emma giving her a hand kiss. She smiled once again at her idiot.

Emma smiled like never before, watching as Regina disappeared. A small tear fell down her cheek. _'Damn, it's hard to say goodbye to that woman.'_

Regina held Henry's shoulder tightly as another tear fell down her cheek, seeing Emma disappear out of sight. _'God, why do we have to leave each other like this?'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Count down**

 _21 days left_

Regina: We landed

Emma: Good! How was the flight

Regina: It was good. We're waiting for suitcases right now

Emma: Yeah th could take 4ever.

Regina: Henry says hi

Emma: Say hi bk frm me

Regina: I will

Regina: The suitcases are coming, I'll text u later, its early am here.

Emma: Ok, b careful!

Regina: We will dear, don't worry

Emma: Ok good, lov u

Regina: Love you too!

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma was sitting on the couch, eating dinner, reflecting on how much her life had change by agreeing to do a small gig on an island. So many were attracted to her because of who she was or how much money she had, it was a breath of fresh air to finally meet someone that didn't seem to care about any of that. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Emma?" She heard Regina's voice through the phone.

"Hey babe!" Emma smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

"Hey," she heard Regina giggle as she called her babe. "Tired." Regina sighed.

"Yeah, long flight. You should go to bed then, get some sleep." Emma suggested in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready for bed."

Emma hummed. "Good. Put me on speaker. I want to feel as if I'm there."

As Regina brushed her teeth, her hair, and all kinds of other stuff, Emma just listened to the sounds. Not saying anything, just enjoying hearing her girlfriend humming softly through the phone as she got ready.

"Okay, I'm in bed." She heard Regina say after 15 minutes. And maybe a curse or two after a couple of thumps.

"Good," Emma sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"How long 'til you'll be here?" Regina asked

"Twenty one days," Emma sighed. "We'll get there."

"Yeah, we will."

For a second there was silence, only the sound of their breaths could be heard. Emma relaxed on the couch and Regina in bed.

"How is the song going?" Regina asked after a while.

"What? Oh _um_ , good!" Emma said excitedly, "I think you're gonna like it." Emma smiled into the phone.

"I'm sure I will, sweetheart," Regina said with a sigh and Emma could hear she was falling asleep.

"Get some sleep," Emma said. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay," Regina whispered. "Text me when you wake up, okay?"

"I will," Emma smiled. "Go to sleep, baby."

"Okay," Regina mumbled. "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, honey."

"I love you, Emma," Regina continued to mumble and Emma could barely hear her because she had said it so softly.

"I love you too, Regina," Emma smiled. "Goodnight." And they hung up their phones.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _20 days left_

The blonde woke up and stretched long and hard. It had been a rough night and she couldn't wait to hear from her favorite brunette. Glancing at the time, she grinned. She was about to be scolded.

Emma: Morning beautiful

Regina: Well finally! Do u know what time it is?!

Emma: Time diff babe

Regina: Its noon over there Emma!

Emma: Going on tour means long nites of playing shows babe

Regina: mhm

Emma: Yes I lov u 2

Emma: So what are u up to?

Regina: Working

Emma: Txting while working?! Well Im disappointed Miss Mills

Regina: I'm sure u are

Emma: I don't want u 2 lose ur job ovr txting me

Regina: Dont worry about that dear

Emma: R u sure?

Regina: Yes darling I'm sure

Emma: Ok if u say so

Regina: How was your show last night?

Emma: Good the crowd was amazing!

Regina: Thats good!

Emma: Yeah so how bout skypeing 2nite?

Regina: I would love to!

Emma: Ok gr8! What time? Ur 2nite or mine? Bettr b ur 2nite cuz I miss ur beautiful face

Regina: Well my tonight if u put it like that

Emma: Gr8! Ill c u ur 2nite then? Got 2 go pack rn

Regina: Ok round 8 my time

Emma: Sounds like a d8!

Regina: Its not a date Emma

Emma: Evrythng we do is not an official d8 my lov

Regina: 3 (Henry told me how to type a heart)

Emma: Omg babe! Th s sooo cute! Ur melting my heart ovr here! 3 lov u so much

Regina: Good! Love u too darling

Emma: Now we hav 2 teach u more txting shortcuts!

Regina: I will try. Lov u

Emma: Ur learning! Lov u 2

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina: Hey

Emma: Hey! U ready 2 skype?

Regina: I dont know how this works

Emma: Did u dnload skype?

Regina: I have 2 download it?

Emma: Yes ask Henry he knows how

Regina: Ok

Regina: Its downloading

Emma: Good! Is Henry there?

Regina: Yes

Emma: Say hi frm me

Regina: He says hi back

Emma: ^.^

Regina: Whats that

Emma: Its a cute smiley

Regina: I think its downloaded

Emma: U have 2 make an account first then I need 2 add u as a contact

Regina: Ok

…

[Henry added you in a groups chat]

 **the Dark side**

Henry: Hi

Emma: Hey kid!

Henry: So mom is trying to come up w a good name

Emma: Haha, she'll b fine. Did u help her out?

Regina: Yes he did

Emma: Good!

Emma: Wait, the name of this chat is 'the dark side'?

Henry: Yes

Emma: Hahaha omg so funny

Regina: I don't get it

Emma: Its just a funny name

Henry: Ha! Thanks em

Emma: welcome

Regina: Ok I think I have skype now

Emma: Awesome! Whats ur skype name?

Henry: Regal_Gina

Emma: haha yeah thats a perfect name, im gonna add u

Regina: Henry typed it in before I could stop him

….

Emma: R u ready?

Regina: For what dear?

Emma: To skype…

Regina: Sure

Emma: Ok

Emma pushed the button on skype to start the video chat.

"Hey!" Emma said with a big smile to her computer.

"Hi!"

"Wait, where are you?"

"Home office, why?"

"You have a home office..."

"Yes?" Regina said unsurely.

"Oh my god, what kind of job do you have?"

"Don't you have a home studio or something for your music?"

"Well, yes but I-"

"See?"

Emma just sighed and smiled at the screen in front of her. "Okay fine." Seeing Regina just looking so smug on her screen at the fact she had just 'won'.

"So, what did you do today?"

" _Um_ , I packed. And they're picking me up in about half an hour, to go to the airport," Emma said, sitting up against the headboard with her laptop on her legs.

"Now you're going to continue the Europe tour?" Regina asked, taking her shoes off underneath the desk.

"Yeah, 20 days left of touring," Emma said with a loud sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love it! It's just... well, you know." Emma said playing with the new ring on her finger.

"Yeah," Regina nodded knowingly, taking the necklace in her hand.

"I'll save you guys a tour shirt!" Emma said excitedly.

"That would be great." Regina said with a smile.

"Hey, what's your address? I want to send Henry a postcard from all the places I go to."

Emma explained, reaching over and grabbing a notebook and a pen.

" _Um_ , hold on, I'll text it to you."

Emma saw Regina taking her phone and not a minute later, she got the distinct assigned ping from 'ma girl'. Smiling, she wrote the address down in her notebook and locked the text on her phone.

"I think he'll like that very much," Regina smiled

"I hope so! He's a really cool kid, you know. You raised him well."

"He really likes you, Emma."

"Really?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Yes really," Regina giggled. "He's been telling all of his friends that his mother is dating the famous Emma Swan." She said laughing.

Emma smiled. "God...sounds crazy though."

"Why is that?"

"I mean, has he seen the woman I'm dating?!" Emma's voice went high at the last words.

"On second thought, forget that...he shouldn't be looking at his mom that way."

"Oh my god, you're impossible." Regina said laughing.

"So what have you been doing all day?"

"Working."

"That's all?" Emma asked surprised

"Yes," Regina smiled

" _Hmm_."

A knock on the door had both women looking up at the other with worried sad eyes.

With a loud grunt Emma stood up from the bed. Moving her computer, so that now Regina could see the door too.

Emma opened the door and she and the person on the other side of the talked for a second. The man walked in and started taking Emma's bags.

"Hey babe," Emma said in a sad tone.

"It's time already? You have to leave?" Regina asked softly.

"Yeah," Emma said, taking her computer, sitting down on the bed again and placing it back on her lap.

"Okay, well, just be safe." Regina said.

"Yeah, you too, okay."

"I will."

"Okay good. Oh and say hi to Henry for me!" Emma smiled.

"I will, dear, don't worry."

"Okay," Emma said still smiling, stalling.

"Have a good trip," Regina said after a second of silence between the women.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Emma, we have to go." The man announced from the doorway.

" _Ugh,_ okay, fine."

"Was that 30 minutes already?"

"I doubt that," Emma said glaring at the man hovering near the doorway. She was gonna set a timer next time.

"Okay, well have a safe trip," Regina said again, anything to prolong the inevitable.

"I'll text you, okay?"

"Please do."

"I will," the blonde smiled. "I love you." She said, blowing a kiss to the camera.

Regina smiled. "I love you too," and also blew a kiss.

"Okay bye, I'll text you."

"Okay, yes that's good. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye," the brunette laughed at how silly they were being.

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too."

For a second longer, both women looked at their screen. Then the call ended.

 ** _SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS_**

 _15 days left_

Regina _:_ Emma

Emma: Yes my lov

Regina _:_ Thank u

Emma _:_ 4 what babe

Regina _:_ The song

Emma: U watched the vid?!

Regina: Yes I love it

Emma: Good, I hoped 4 th

Regina: Its really beautiful Emma

Emma: I lov u

 _Regina_ : I lov u too

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had been sitting in her hotel room when she had written a song about Regina. She then made a video of her singing it the day before and had posted it on YouTube, sending the link to Regina.

The song was just about how much she loved her girlfriend. It was cute and sweet and it was a slow romantic song. It was just Emma and her acoustic guitar in the hotel room, sitting on her bed, recording the song. It was raw and genuine. The hits and likes kept climbing as fan after fan shared and commented.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry: What did u say 2 mom?

Emma: I didnt say nething kid y?

Henry: She was crying

Emma _:_ What?! Omg

Henry _:_ Again, what did u say

Emma: I didnt

Emma: I wrote a song bout her tho

Emma: But she said she loved it

Henry: Hmm, mayb

Henry _:_ Could b. Send me the link

Emma _:_ Ok

 **(5 minutes later)**

Henry: Yeah, ok its a gd song

Emma: U think so?

Henry: Yeah I think mom cried cuz no 1 has evr done somthng like th 4 her

Emma: Its not a bad thing rite or shuldnt I hav done th .

Henry: Its really sweet mom lovs it. I think ur gd

Emma: Ok thx kid

Henry: Netime

Henry: Oh! N thx 4 the most amazing postcards! I really like them

Emma: Haha netime kid!

Henry: Im going 2 sleep gdnite Emma

Emma: Alrite gdnite kid

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma: Hey

Regina: Hey

Emma: So.. Henry txted me

Regina: What for?!

Emma: He said u were crying

Regina: What?! I was not

Emma: Im sorry

Regina: For what?

Emma: If I did something wrong

Regina: Emma u didnt do anything wrong

Emma: Ok

Regina: Emma I love u! U did nothing wrong. I was crying because I love the song

Emma: Really?

Regina: Yes really

Emma: Okay

Regina: I lov u Emma

Emma: I lov u so much babe

Regina: 15 more days

Emma: Yeah still so long tho

Regina: I know but time flies some days tho

Emma: Yeah some days they do

Regina: What are u doing?

Emma: W8ting 2 get 2 the airport

Regina: What time is that

Emma: 5 min I think

Regina: Alright well text me when u land

Emma: I will honey!

Regina: Ok love u. Be safe

Emma: I will babe lov u

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _10 days left_

 **[the Dark side]**

Henry: 10 MORE DAYS

Emma: I know right! So excited

Regina: Just 10 more days

Emma; I cant wait to see u guys!

Henry: Its gonna be so much fun!

Henry: How long will u be staying

Emma: Mmm idk for sure but 2 weeks least

Regina: Hopefully a bit longer?

Emma: Yeah I hope so

Henry: We can do awesome stuff omg we have 2 eat Grannys! And I wanna show u my castle

from when I was little! Mom had an awesome playground made when I was young! Its gonna be soo awesome!

Emma: Its gonna be the best ever kid!

Regina: Lets just not get ahead of ourselves ok

Henry: Ok

Henry: But its gonna be awesome

Emma: 100% sure it will be

 **….**

Emma: U had a playground made?

Regina: Yes

Emma: How the hell did u get that to happen

Regina: Having a good idea I guess

Emma: Yeah a damn good idea

Regina: It is

Emma: So.. What u up to today

Regina: Working

Emma: What are u wearing?!

Regina: Why?

Emma: Tell me

Regina: Im not doing that!

Emma: Doing what babe?

Regina: Oh u know damn well what

Emma: Ok fine

Regina: Ty

Emma: Yes love u 2

Regina: Have a good day Miss Swan

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _8 days left_

Emma: Hey babe

Regina: U just woke me up

Emma: Sorry babe

Regina: And the reason u woke me up is..

Emma: I lov u

Regina: Yes I love u too dear

Emma: Leaving 2 the airport rn

Regina: Rn?

Emma: Right now

Regina: Right. Ok well be careful

Emma: u 2 sweetheart

Regina: Text when u land ok

Emma: I will babe

Emma: Lov u

Regina: Lov u too

 _Couple of hours later_

Emma: Landed!

Regina: Good!

Emma: Omg just 8 more days

Regina: I know I can't wait

Emma: I want 2 hold u so badly

Regina: I want to kiss u

Emma: And other things? ;)

Regina: Yes that too

Emma: U kno the fans really like the song I wrote 4 u _'My Love'_

Regina: Because its a beautiful song dear

Emma: 4 a beautiful woman

Regina: Oh stop!

Emma: Never

Regina: *sigh*

Emma: Haha

Emma: O I cant w again! God its been 4ever!

Regina: Yes it sure feels like that

Emma: Ugh gotta go get the bags

Regina: Alright, talk to u soon

Emma: Yes!

Regina: I lov u

Emma: Lov u so much more

Regina: I doubt that dear

Emma: U bet I do babe

Regina: Go get your bags

Emma: Ok fine! Lov u

Regina: Lov u too

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

 _6 days left_

Emma: Omg this place is sold out

Regina: Emma! Thats amazing

Emma: Its like 80.000 people omg im nervous

Regina: You are gonna do great!

Emma: Ok babe! Wish we could skype but ive got 2 get ready now

Regina: Its ok darling! 6 more days

Emma: I kno im gonna kiss the hell out of u

Regina: Just kissing?

Emma: Waaayyyy more than th my love

Regina: Just 6 more days

Emma appeared on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. Not only was it the largest venue she had ever played in, but she couldn't believe it was a sold out show. She was told it had only taken an hour. The fastest sellout show in the history of that particular arena. They were already clamoring and begging for a repeat performance. If it hadn't been for Regina, she would have added an additional date. But her heart was aching for its companion.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

 _5 days left_

 **[the Dark side]**

Henry: Guys! 5 more days

Emma: Omg yes! So close

Regina: I cant wait

Henry: Mom made a calendar

Regina: Henry!

Emma: Omg really?!

Emma: Babe thats sooo cute

Regina: No its not

Emma: Its adorable and I love you

Regina: Love you too

Henry: Yeah, yeah, we all know that

Henry: Hey Emma?!

Emma: Hey Henry

Henry: Did you know that hardly any adult in this town has ever heard of you?

Emma: Omg for real?! That's chill though. Hardly anybody I know has heard of your town.

Regina: Well they have now, Henry talks about you all the time. Your very own Storybrooke PR

man.

Henry: Mom!

Emma: That's cute kid

Henry: No its not!

Regina: It so is

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _3 days left_

 **[the Dark side]**

Henry: Omg 3 more days

Emma: Its almost here!

Henry: Finally! It's been forever

Emma: Ikr!

Regina: It has indeed been long

Emma: Yes it has!

Emma: I have the best surprise ever for you guys!

Regina: What is it?

Henry: Yes what is it?

Emma: Not gonna say!

Henry: Aw, come on!

Emma: Nope!

Regina: Well, it better be good then!

Emma: Oh, it will be!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finally we meet again

Emma was waiting in the VIP lounge at the airport playing a mindless game on her phone. There were still two more days left 'til she 'officially' got to see her girlfriend and Henry again. Little did they know that Emma didn't have to perform anymore and was done with the tour.

She had originally planned, that on the last day, she would just enjoy the city. But once she met Regina, she didn't want that anymore, she wanted to leave right after the show so she could fly home.

So here she was, sitting around the airport waiting to board, while being bored as fuck. She wanted to text Regina or call her so bad, but she really wanted to surprise her girlfriend even more.

' _Fuck,'_ Emma thought as someone called her in the middle of her game. Once she saw it was the brunette, she ran towards the bathroom, scared that Regina would hear an announcement or something and would know that Emma was in the airport.

Running like a fucking idiot into a bathroom, she locked the door behind her.

"Hey babe," Emma smiled kinda out of breath.

"Hey," she heard Regina on the other end of the line. "What are you doing?"

" _Um_ , I was running to get my phone," Emma quickly fibbed. After all, it was only a little white lie.

"Oh, okay."

"What's up?" Emma asked

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that... _um_..." Regina fell silent for a moment. "I miss you," she said really softly, almost in a whisper.

"I miss you too, babe," Emma replied in the same soft voice. "Just two more days, baby, then I will hug you, kiss you…love you..." Emma said into the phone with a smile

" _Hmm_ , sounds good," Regina said and Emma could just hear her smiling.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Emma smiled.

"What time will you be here?"

" _Um_ ," Emma had to come up with something, _'shit'_ she thought. "After dinner I think."

"That late?" Regina asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, babe. I wish it could be sooner." Emma said with a fake sad voice.

"Me too," Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to run." Emma said as she heard a muffled call that she could now board through the thin walls.

"Run? Where to? I thought you didn't have to go anywhere else." Regina said and she sounded confused. Maybe even suspicious?

"Well, they thought it was a good idea to have a fan meet-up here…so yeah," Emma said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh, okay. Well have fun." Regina said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see you, though. God I miss you." Emma said, hearing her name being called again. "Baby, I have to go, I'll talk you soon, okay?"

"Okay, have fun darling."

"You too babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Emma hung up the call and sighed deeply. ' _God it was hard to keep a secret like that,'_ Emma thought.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma was _so_ tired after the ten hour flight back. She felt she could sleep forever. Now that she had had a couple of hours to rest, her driver was going to take her to Storybrooke, she went to sleep until she was there.

Regina got out of bed; _'tomorrow,'_ she thought and smiled to herself. _'Tomorrow Emma will be here'_. But first she had to go through today.

Today was a day with a lot of meetings. It was Friday but even still, there were a lot of people who 'always' had questions or demands.

The first part of the day was for council and assembly members who wanted to talk to her one on one. There were people who always tried to blackmail her or be "nice" to her, for the things they wanted to have. It never worked though; Regina always did what was best for the town and its people, never for things only one person would benefit from.

The second part of the day was the town hall. It was an open-call hour, well, more like an open two hours free for all of her constituents. The town hall meeting always started at three sharp.

Now she was sitting on a chair on stage, with other townspeople that were important to the community. They answered questions the people had and offered solutions when possible. They had been at this for almost two hours when they warned about answering the last couple of questions.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

The driver woke Emma up, they were there. Emma jumped out of the car and ran to the first person she saw. It was a girl with brown, wavy hair.

" _Um_ , excuse me," Emma started, looking at the girl.

"Hello," the woman said.

" _Um_ , I'm looking for Regina Mills." Emma said with a small smile.

"Oh, um…" the woman looked at her. "She's at the town hall, I think."

"Thank you!" Emma said with a smile, trying to run passed the woman. But she bumped into the woman's arm and all her books fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Emma said, trying to pick the books up for her.

"That's alright," the woman said with a kind smile.

"I'm Emma, by the way," Emma introduced, giving the three books back to the woman.

"I'm Belle," she said taking the books from Emma. "Thank you."

"No need, sorry about that," Emma said.

"It's okay! And, good luck finding Regina." Belle called out.

"Thanks," Emma smiled and ran off in the direction Belle had pointed to.

Five minutes later, Emma walked into the town hall.

There were a lot of people gathered. It was packed, to be honest. Emma was standing in the back of the room, in the shadows.

"Alright, we're gonna take the last couple of questions now," a man said.

The next ten minutes came with boring lame questions. Emma was just standing there listening, looking for her hot ass girlfriend in the room.

Emma scanned the crowd with her eyes. Not seeing her girlfriend anywhere.

" _Um_ , I have a question for Mayor Mills," an older woman said.

Emma's head snapped when she heard the woman talk.

"Go ahead," she heard a woman's voice answer.

As the woman asked the question, Emma's eyes popped out of her skull. ' _Holy, fucking, shit,'_ Emma thought. ' _My_ _girlfriend, Regina Mills, is the fucking mayor? What the fuck?!_ _That's so hot,'_ she thought with a smirk.

"The last question of today, please," she heard the man speak again.

 _Now or never, Ems._

"Over here," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

A teenage boy came running to Emma and handed her the microphone.

" _Um_ , I have a question for the mayor..." Emma said, heart pounding so loud, she was sure the mic was gonna pick it up.

"Go ahead," she heard Regina say, hearing the irritation in the brunette's voice.

"What time do you get off?" Emma asked with a grin

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina's head snapped up from the papers in front of her she had just looked down at on the table."Excuse me?"

"Are you dating anyone, beautiful?" she heard a, for sure, woman's voice ask.

She heard the people around the room start to whisper. And it was not a positive whisper. More like 'why would anyone want to date her?' and 'is that woman insane? Date the mayor?'

"Who are you?" she asked angrily. _'How dare she! Asking me those questions... does she have a death wish?'_ Regina thought.

"Look, I just thought a beautiful woman like you... should not be alone for as long you have," she heard the woman say.

Regina stood up from her chair and moved around to step off the stage she was on.

"Step out of the shadows and I dare you say that again. You don't know anything about me!" Regina said angrier than she had been in a long time. _'How dare she!'_

"Oh, but I do know you, babe," the woman said.

Regina was starting to breath heavily, she was beyond angry at this point.

She saw a shadow move in the back of the room.

"Do not call me, babe," Regina said the word _babe_ with an extra angry tone to it.

 _'Only Emma can call me that,'_ she thought.

The woman slowly stepped into the light.

First there was a pair of jeans with boots, then there was a red leather jacket.

' _Ugh that's the ugliest jacket I have ever…._ ' A small gasp left her mouth as she saw blonde curls come from out of the shadows.

There she was. Boots, tight as hell jeans, and white shirt. Red leather jacket. Blonde, curled, messy hair. And with the biggest smile on her face.

"Emma," Regina spoke in a whisper.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Everyone else in the room was long forgotten. Seeing Emma step a bit more into the light, she stopped. Regina let her eyes wander down the blonde's body.

"Hey babe," Emma said to the brunette standing in front of her.

They didn't even hear everyone whispering and murmuring.

All she could see was Emma, her Emma. So she ran. She ran to her girlfriend. Seeing Emma running to her as well.

Regina's arms went around Emma's neck, her head going directly into the crook of Emma's 's arms went round Regina's ass in no time, lifting her of off the ground and spinning her around for a second. Putting her back onto the ground and finally their lips met.

It was a passionate kiss. Regina's fingers tangled in the singer's hair. Emma's hands squeezing the mayor's ass. There was a full minute of kissing before they pulled apart. Both women were breathing heavily.

"I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow," Regina said in a whisper.

"Surprise," Emma smiled, hugging Regina a little tighter and kissing her once more.

"Emma?"

Both women gasped a bit and pulled back. They looked at the spot behind Regina where the voice was coming from.

"Henry!" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Emma! Hi." The teenager said and came running towards them. Hugging Emma, and Regina 'cause she didn't want to move, tightly.

"You're here!" Henry exclaimed as he pulled back from the hug and looked at Emma.

"I am," the blonde said with a big smile.

"But, I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Henry questioned. Even though he was happy for Emma to be here, he was confused.

"Well... surprise!" Emma said with a shy smile.

"Awesome," Henry laughed. " _Um_..." Henry started and looked around a bit. "You know everyone is looking right?" He said with a grin. "Just saying." He shrugged and

walked away.

Emma and Regina looked at each other. Still smiling from ear to ear, and still holding each other. Not wanting to let go after waiting to see the other again for so long.

"Let's get out of here..." Emma said with a grin.

"Best idea of the day," Regina said smiling.

SQSQSQSQ

please leave a comment with what you think of the story so far? not a lot of people have left a comment so im just worried nobody really likes the story haha. so just let me know ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I missed you

*WARNING, SMUT!*

"Wow," Emma said as she looked up to the white painted house. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina smiled.

With their hands locked, they walked up to the mansion. It was about four in the afternoon.

"Henry?" Regina called as they stepped into the house.

No answer.

"Henry?" She called again. Regina shook her head. Her son probably wanted to give them a bit of alone time.

"Guess he's not here," Emma said with a smile, putting her bags down in the hallway. Her driver had helped get her bags out of the car, but she had, however, insisted on getting them into the house herself, so her driver could also have some time off.

"It's really beautiful, Regina," Emma said, mouth agape as she walked further inside of the house.

Regina smiled, "thanks," she walked closer to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, still smiling up at her.

Emma's arms went around the brunette's neck. "So..." Emma said giving the other women a soft kiss on the lips.

"So..."

"Madam Mayor," Emma smiled, teasing.

Regina just smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked a bit confused about why the woman hadn't told her about her job.

"I just wanted someone to look at me for who I am, not my job," Regina says a bit sadly. She let go of Emma's waist and walked to the kitchen. "Many only think of bedding me if they have some kind of agenda that requires the mayor's approval."

"Babe, I only know you as you. I have never seen you any other way than who you are." Emma assured her.

"I know," Regina sighed, "I just didn't think it was of importance." She finally looked up at Emma.

Emma smiled; she walked around the kitchen block and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck to hug her. Her heart warmed, feeling the older woman's arms slip around her waist. "Honey, I love you for you. And not because of your job, or your status, or your money." She said and kissed the top of her girlfriends head. "I fell in love with the woman I met in Tenerife, just you. What about you? Is it my fame and fortune the reason you're with me?"

Regina gasped and looked up at the blonde looking completely appalled. "Absolutely not! If anything, it was more of a turn off at the beginning. I expected you to be some kind of diva or something."

Emma laughed. "Trust me, I _can_ be a diva right up there with the best of 'em."

Regina smiled at that, looking up at Emma and kissing the singer's lips. Soon enough, she felt the blonde's tongue push passed her lips and giggled as she felt herself getting lifted up onto the kitchen block.

Emma broke the heated kiss, her hands still grabbing tightly onto the brunette's thighs. "Where's Henry?" She asked breathlessly.

She took her phone out of her pocket and saw a text from Henry. "Out with his friends. He won't be back 'til dinner." Regina said with a smirk and placed her phone to the side.

"Well...in that case," Emma grinned. She crashed their lips back together, both women smiling into the kiss.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's lips moving down to her neck, wrapping her legs around the singer's waist to pull her closer. "Bed." Was all she could say. She was so wet already. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in three weeks. Of course there had been some phone sex after

Emma had teased her mercilessly one night and even some sexting, but nothing could compare to the real thing. To finally touch each other again.

Emma scooped Regina closer and lifted her up off the counter into her arms with ease. She walked towards the stairs, and up to the next floor, making assumptions and hoping for directions.

"Babe."

" _Hmmmm."_

"Which door?"

"First... _Ah._ " Regina breath hitched as Emma pushed her back onto the hallway wall and thrust her hips hard into her core. Followed by a low, long moan. Feeling Emma's lips sucking

her neck didn't really help either.

"Which room, babe," Emma asked again as she thrust her hips into Regina's core once more.

"First door... _Aahhh!"_ Regina was cut off again. Her eyes rolling back into her head as she met the other woman's thrust. "Right..." She said already _way_ out of breath.

Emma smiled and held onto the brunette tightly as she pushed off the wall and walked into her girlfriend's bedroom. Thankfully the door had already been open. Walking into the bedroom carrying the older woman, lips latched onto her neck, she kicked the door closed behind her.

Regina opened her eyes when she heard the door firmly closed. A second later, her back met the softness of her bed. She could not do anything but smile as she saw Emma crawl onto the bed and move on top of her.

Emma kissed many parts of the mayor's body on her way up. Placing sweet soft kisses on her lower legs, her thighs, her belly, in between her breasts, her neck and then her lips. Slowly she started popping each button of the blouse. Putting her thigh in between Regina's legs and pushing it into her core.

Regina let out a loud moan when she felt Emma's thigh pressed up against her heated sex. She was wet. And she was hot. She tangled her fingers through the blonde locks. Tongues were battling and hands were trying to take each other's clothing off as soon as possible.

Breathing hard, Emma finally had all the buttons popped on Regina's blouse and threw it across the room. She kissed down her jaw line and sucked on her neck hard, biting and licking it and moving down again.

Regina tried very hard to take Emma's top off, but with the way her mouth was working on her neck it became almost impossible. Emma straddled her hips and took off her tank top herself. Slowly Regina reached up, her fingers ghosting the beautiful tanned belly of the singer. Finally after what felt like forever, she could touch her again. She sat up, facing the blonde.

Both of them stared at each other for another second.

Regina's hands traced the blonde's belly.

Emma's fingers traced the brunette's face softly.

Both of them just took a minute to soak it all in for a second

Emma moved forward and captured her girlfriend's lips once more. This kiss was slow, sweet, and full of love. Slowly, Emma's hands went around the brunette's waist and pushed her down slowly, not breaking the kiss as she slowly pulled the zipper down on the dark gray skirt.

Regina lifted her hips up off the bed so her skirt could be taken down off her body. She felt Emma pull back to remove her skirt. Watching as the other woman looked at her. There was lust in her eyes for sure. But mostly love on that beautiful smile on her face. It was all worth it. She wasn't afraid to love anymore. Not with Emma at least.

Emma looked at the beautiful woman on the bed. She had the most beautiful underwear on, _ever_. A very sexy red lace bra with matching panties. Emma kissed her way up back to Regina's mouth, hearing soft moans from the woman underneath her. She felt fingers tangling within her hair, smiling as she reached her girlfriend's lips.

Regina smiled as Emma finally made it to her lips. She flipped them over so she was on top. Now it was her turn to leave Emma in her underwear. She kissed slowly down 'til she was at Emma's waist. She heard Emma suck in a sudden breath as she kissed right above the edge of her pants. She popped the button and slowly pushed the zipper down, kissing her above the line of her underwear once more before moving and pulling down the jeans. Throwing them across the room as she finally pulled them off.

Emma moved her back up, guiding Regina to straddle her hips. Emma pushed one leg over Regina's, leaning in and kissing her. Her hands unclipped her red lace bra and threw it away. Her hands slowly massaged the full breasts, her lips moving down her jawline.

Regina moved her head to the right so the blonde would have more access to her neck. Feeling Emma sucking her neck, knowing that would, for sure, leave a mark. But she didn't care. Her hands moved to Emma's back, unclipping her black bra and flinging it away. She leaned forward and kissed both of Emma's boobs before taking one of them into her mouth.

Emma moaned loudly as she felt Regina's tongue do magic. Her hands tangled in the short black locks, keeping her in place. "Gina," she moaned.

Regina smiled and moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Hearing Emma moan again was like a gift from heaven. With a wet sloppy kiss, she let go of the blonde's breast. And moved to kiss and suck on her neck. Moving a little closer to her, she thrusts her hips hard into Emma's, their cores pushing hard into one another's.

A loud and long moan left Emma's mouth as their heated cores pressed into each other.

Emma started grinding into the mayor with a steady pace.

Both moaned like some kind of moaning machine. Not being able to stop. Both moving together, melting into each other like they had become one. Grinding hard, sloppy, open wet kisses were left on every inch of skin they could find.

Regina was getting impatient, pushing Emma down hard on the bed. She watched Emma with lust in her eyes as she pulled down the blonde's panties. Licking her lips as her hands slowly slid up her girlfriend's thighs, her eyes roaming over Emma's body. She moved up to lay a wet open mouth kiss underneath Emma's bellybutton. She gasped hard as she felt herself flying through the air, her back hitting the bed and Emma was again on top of her.

Emma kissed Regina once on the lips and then she moved and pulled down the other woman's panties, straddling Regina's thighs. "I wanna... Do this." Emma was out of breath.

"God you're beautiful." She looked over her girlfriend's body. _'Damn,'_ she thought and licked her lips.

"So are you, my love," Regina said, she moved Emma off of her and moved both of them into the same position as moments ago. She moved to sit on her knees, one leg moved underneath Emma's and the other one on top of her thigh.

Their cores were grinding into each other's. "Together...?" Regina asked, finishing the sentence Emma started a moment ago.

"Yeah," Emma smiled. Her hands softly roamed over the brunette's body. Feeling Regina's hands roaming over her body as well.

They moved together as one. Grinding harder and faster. Slowly one hand started moving down and cupped a heated, dripping sex.

Another hand cupped the other's dripping core.

Both gasped at the sensation of physical affection. Both women entered the other at the same time. Two fingers moving deep into the other. Loving the feeling of finally being inside the other again.

"Emma," Regina whispered in a moan, slowly starting to ride the blonde's fingers. Moaning and gasping every time Emma entered her again, every time she moved her fingers inside her.

"Oh... Babe." Emma whispered. Her eyes rolling back into her head. Moaning as Regina hit the right spot after thrusting just two times. " _Ohhh_." a loud moan left her mouth as she let her head fall down onto the mayor's shoulder.

" _Ohh_ ," Regina gasped, " _yesss_... Right there."

"Oh god, oh yes, oh... Oh god," Emma couldn't hold it back, it just came out. "Fuck." Emma

thrust harder into Regina. "Oh babe. Sweet Jesus." Emma bit down on Regina's shoulder.

"Ah Emma," Regina gasped as Emma pumped harder. Making her thrust harder and faster into Emma as well.

"Oh babe, oh, Gina, I'm so..." Emma gasped as she felt the fingers inside her press harder inside her. " _Aahhh_."

Regina smiled weakly. "Oh god." She moaned. Her head now finally falling down onto Emma's shoulder.

Both of them pumped their hands harder, almost not having the energy to keep moving inside the other. The explosion of feelings and their orgasm building up inside of them, making it almost impossible to do so.

"EmmaaAAA," Regina screamed out loud.

"Oh god... GinaaaAAA," Emma screamed shortly after.

Both women fell down onto the bed, still pumping in and out of each other to ride out their orgasms.

Emma reached beneath them and pulled the blanket over Regina and herself, crawling into each other. Cuddling as their eyes closed and their breathing came back to normal.

"I missed you," Emma mumbled.

"I missed you too. I love you Emma."

"I love you too," Emma said and gave Regina a sloppy kiss as they drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **I'm sorry what?**

 _A week later_

Even through the happiness that has been around since Emma's arrival, Regina can't help but notice how quiet her son had been during dinner. Emma had tried several times to engage the boy, but he wasn't biting.

At the moment, only the sounds of cutlery filled the air. "Henry, stop playing with your food, dear," Regina admonished her son.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" Henry asked not looking away from his plate of food.

"Of course, kid. What's on your mind?" Emma said, pushing her empty plate a couple of inches away from her.

"Well, my birthday is coming up soon..." Henry mumbled.

" _Ahemm?_ " Emma said and leaned back in her chair, laying a hand on Regina's thigh and squeezing it softly. They were sitting side by side, since both of them liked to be within touching distance of each other.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if…if you want, I mean would like to, we could, you know... I mean we have so many things in common and we do some stuff the same way, and I mean, we look a bit like each other and well, we have a lot of stuff in common-"

"You're repeating yourself, dear," Regina spoke as she leaned back in her chair and put her hand on Emma's, giving her hand a soft squeeze before smiling sweetly at Henry. She was glad he was finally voicing whatever had been on his mind.

"Just ask me, Henry," Emma prompted with a smile.

"WouldyouliketodoaDNAtestwithme?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina said. She tensed and sat up. _'Why? Why did he ask for that? Am I not good enough?'_

"Wow, kid…" Emma breathed out. She eyed Regina and saw her breathing a bit faster.

" _Um_..." Henry said, still not able to look up at the two women in front of him. "Just... Think about it... Okay?"

Emma nodded after he finally had looked at her and then Henry ran off. She turned to Regina and saw a hint of tears in her eyes. "Babe." She whispered and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm…I'm not good enough?" Regina whispered.

"Oh my god," Emma gasped and she felt her heart break a little. "Baby." Emma moved back and put a finger under Regina's chin to make her look at her. "You are more than enough. Honey, you are the best mother that kid could have. And trust me I've seen the worst and you are such an amazing mother." Emma kissed her sweetly on the lips for a second.

"I think he just wants to know. I wanted to know too when I was his age. Baby, it's not because he doesn't want you as a mother. It's because he wants to know where he came from. That's all." Emma whispered the last part, kissing Regina again softly.

Regina let a tear fall down. "You think so?" She asked and let her head fall to Emma's chest.

"Baby, I know so. I know what he's going through, with not knowing where he came from. And he loves you to death. I can see that." Emma said softly. Slowly her fingers caressed Regina's cheek and the other hand went through the dark short hair. "He loves you and you are his mother, no one else. No one can take your place as his mother."

Regina just nodded, thankful that Emma had stayed and taken care of her. That she comforted her like this.

"You wanna go upstairs and cuddle?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Regina nodded, her voice thick because of the lump in the throat.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _2 days later_

It had been two days since Henry asked Emma for a DNA test. Emma and Regina had been talking about it last night when they had gone to sleep, but they hadn't come to a _'yes'_ or _'no'_ answer yet. No one spoke about the whole thing and it was just fine. But Emma knew Henry's birthday was in two days.

"Hey Rubes," Emma said to Ruby as she walked into the diner.

Inspired by the budding romance between the mayor of Storybrooke and her old friend, Ruby and Graham had decided to move out of Tenerife and go back to the US. Ruby got her old job back at Granny's which she had left five years before. She thought it was pretty cool she'd probably be hanging out more with Emma whenever she visited Regina.

"Hey Emma," Ruby smiled. "What can I get ya?"

"Um, lunch for two," Emma smiled.

"Alright, by two you mean you and the mayor, right?" Ruby asked with a teasing smile.

"Yep," Emma answered and she got her phone out of her pocket as Ruby went to get her lunch.

Emma: Hey babe

Regina: Hey Emma

Emma: Wat u up 2

Regina: Leaving 4 lunch soon want 2 meet up?

Emma: U stay right where u r. Lunch will b coming 2 u madam mayor

Regina: Did I tell u I lov u?

Emma: Yes but u can tell me again

Regina: I lov u

Emma: I lov u 2

"Lunch for two," Ruby smiled and placed a _'Granny's_ bag on the counter.

Emma took her wallet out and paid Ruby. "Thanks Rubes! Catch ya later."

"Alright, bye."

Emma: On my way

Regina: Alright

Emma walked to Regina's office thinking about what Henry had asked for his birthday. It wasn't all a bad idea. Emma knew what he was going through. He just wanted to know where he came from. And what would be the possibility that Emma was his birth mother... Like one in a million!

Emma walked into the building and smiled at Regina's secretary. "Hi, is she in?"

"Hello, Emma," the lady smiled. "Yes, she is. She's waiting for you."

"Thanks," Emma smiled and knocked on Regina's door.

Regina was waiting for Emma. She was so tired. Not just only because of work. Emma had been staying with her the past week and a half and she loved every minute of it. She adored Emma very much, but the _'having sex all night long'_ thing was going to take a toll on her soon. Yes, Emma Swan, and her luscious, nubile, body was going to be the death of Regina Mills. But she wasn't regretting any of it.

Regina was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in."

A big smile appeared on Regina's face as she saw the blonde walking into her office.

"Your lunch, Madam Mayor," Emma bowed with a smile.

"Thank you, dear," Regina smiled as Emma put her salad in front of her.

Emma let out a sigh when she sat down. She then got her burger out of Granny's bag.

"What's on your mind, honey?" Regina asked the blonde woman, dipping her fork into the dressing and taking a bite of her salad.

"I've been thinking about Henry's request."

"Oh," Regina said softly. She looked down at her mixed greens then took another bite of her food to keep busy.

"I think we should do it, Gina," Emma said, taking a bite of her burger.

Regina's head snapped up so fast, that even Emma could hear the loud 'crack' of her neck as it self-adjusted. Regina looked at the blonde with wide eyes, trying to find words but failing.

"Okay, look," Emma started and put her burger down. "What is the chance that I am his birth mother? Like what... one in a million? I seriously doubt that it's me. Would we all be that lucky? Be a family? The odds of meeting in a foreign country far away from home and then we fall in love?" Emma said staring into the wide brown eyes.

"Okay..." Regina said slowly, thinking that yes, maybe it might be a good thing. "But, why do you want to do it then?"

"Henry wants it. It will give him some peace knowing if it's me or not... I know what he's going through, Gina and I want to like… help him to... I don't know…let him have some closure or something."

"But what if it _is_ you, Emma?" Regina asked with a worried look

"Then, we'll work it out together, as a family." Emma softly smiled at the brunette. "I'm not taking him from you, love."

"Okay," Regina said. Nodding but it was more a nod to herself.

"What?" Emma asked for clarification.

"Okay, yes," Regina sighed, "fine let's do that." She rolled her eyes.

"You'll make him a happy boy, Regina," Emma smiled and took another bite of her burger. "By simply granting him his wish. And it may just bring you two closer together. And us."

" _Hmh_ ," was the brunette's only reply.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Moooooomm," Henry yelled out when the front door closed with a loud 'bang'. "I'm hooooommmeeee!"

"Henry Daniel Mills, what have I said about yelling in my house?" Regina said angrily, appearing from the kitchen.

Henry's eyes grew wide for a second and than a slow innocent smile appeared on his face. " _Umm_...don't...?" He tried to look sheepish.

"Hey, kid," Emma smiled as she came down the stairs. Her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Henry, we all need to sit down and have to talk." Regina said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ookaaayyy…" Henry said. He dumped his backpack next to the door and went into the kitchen, followed by Emma.

As the three of them sat, Regina gripped Emma's hand and held it tightly.

Emma gave the brunette's hand a small squeeze before they looked at Henry.

"So... what's going on?" Henry asked nervously. _Did one of them find his magazine?_

"Henry," Emma started. "Okay, well your mom and I decided that it's okay for us to do that DNA test." Emma said, squeezing Regina's hand.

"For real?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! Thanks, Mom." Henry walked over to Regina and gave her a tight hug, kissing her cheek before walking to Emma. "Thanks Ems," He said and gave the blonde a tight hug, too.

"Yeah, no problem kid." Emma smiled nervously, hugging him back.

Henry let go of Emma. "So... When are we gonna do this?" He asked as he sat down on the kitchen block again.

"Well," Regina started. "If we do this today, we may get an answer by your birthday."

"Awesome!" The boy said excitedly.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

"Okay, so I will swab these on the inside of your cheek." The young nurse at the hospital said.

Henry nodded as he opened his mouth and the nurse swabbed for his DNA. He watched gloved hands as they grabbed a tube and inserted the collection. The nurse then grabbed the other swab, and rolled it around for a few seconds on the other side of his mouth.

"Alright," the young blonde nurse said. "All done." She smiled as she ended the procedure.

"That's it?" Emma asked with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"Yes, it doesn't take much for a DNA test," the nurse smiled.

Henry got off the table with a smile, making a place for Emma to sit down.

Emma looked over to the brunette next to her for a second. She looked nervous. Emma took her

hand and squeezed it before giving her a sweet kiss.

Regina nodded at Emma with a tiny smile that said it was 'okay' for her to go. She let go of the blonde's hand as Henry came to stand next to her on the other side.

Emma sat on the chair as the nurse told her the same thing she had explained to Henry.

"I will swab this on the inside of your cheek."

"Okay," Emma said and opened her mouth as the nurse rolled the tip around.

"Alright, all done," the young nurse said as she finished putting the swabs away.

"How long will it take to get the results?" Regina asked the nurse, her voice sounding a bit nervous.

Emma hopped off the table back to her girlfriend. Slipping her hand into the brunette's and interlocking their fingers.

Regina smiled softly at the blonde next to her. Loving the feeling of how perfect their hands fit together.

She squeezed Emma's hand a bit.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand back, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"About five days," the nurse said.

"Make it two," Regina said in her mayor voice.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse asked a bit alarmed and slightly frightened at the sudden transformation.

"What she is trying to say," Emma said jumping in before it would end in a fight. "Is that-" but she was cut off by the brunette.

"Is that I am mayor of this town. So you'll do as I say and get me the results in two days," Regina said stepping closer to the nurse. She still held Emma's hand but her angry look left no room for discussion.

The young nurse looked shocked at what just happened. "Of course." She said in a little voice.

"Good," Regina said, turning around on her heels, pulling Emma along with her. "Call me when the results are in." She said, calling over her shoulder to the nurse.

Emma looked at the nurse and she only nodded, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

Henry was back on his phone and just tagged along, like nothing happened.

The walk back to the car was silent.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Emma said softly as they walked out of the hospital.

"Well, it's the perks of being friends with the mayor, Ems," Henry said. Only looking up from his phone to make sure not to walk into a wall.

Regina felt a small pang of fear inside of her. "Emma," she stopped, the car only a couple of feet away. Henry continued walking, getting into the car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound-"

Emma cut the woman off. "I could have just told her about Henry's birthday." Emma said calmly, feeling bad for the nurse. She had never seen Regina act towards a person like that and it shocked her a bit to be honest.

Regina sighed and looked down, taking her hand out off Emma's. _'She probably doesn't want to hold it now anyways.'_ She thought. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Emma stood there for a second, just looking at the woman in front of her.

"I understand if you want to go somewhere else. I can talk to Granny, she has a B&B and-" Regina said with tears forming in her eyes, still looking to the ground. She was cut off by Emma who jumped in.

"What! No Regina I don't want to leave!" Emma said shocked. She sighed softly and then stepped closer to the brunette.

"I always mess up, Emma. I know that, and I understand if you don't want to be around me-"

"I don't want to leave," She repeated, taking the older woman in her arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't." She said again, kissing the top of the other woman's head. "Just because we fight does not mean we're going to end."

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist tightly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm sorry, Emma." She apologized, putting her head in Emma's neck. "I'm sorry". Tears were now slipping from her eyes. No one had ever stayed in her life; she didn't expect Emma to stay either.

"I know," Emma said, pulling a bit back to see the face of the brunette. "Don't cry, baby." She said and wiped the tears from her girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry," Regina sobbed, still holding Emma's waist tightly.

"I know babe, it's okay," Emma said, lifting Regina's face with two fingers under her chin and kissing her softly.

Regina kissed the blonde back. Another tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered, putting her head back in the crook of Emma's neck.

"I know honey, stop saying sorry," Emma said with a smile, kissing the brunette's temple, holding her tightly.

Regina's arms went back around her torso again. "Sorry," she smiled into Emma's neck.

"You okay?" Emma asked, holding onto the brunette tightly.

"Yeah," Regina answered, nodding into Emma's neck. She felt Emma pull away. _'This is it, now she's gonna tell me she wants to leav-'_ but her thoughts were cut off by Emma's soft lips crashing into hers. She kissed the singer back after a moment of shock.

"I never want to leave you, okay?" Emma said, speaking softly but leaving no room for discussion.

"Okay," Regina smiled. Leaning in and kissing Emma just one more time. "Let's go home?"

"Yes, let's go home," Emma smiled and took her girlfriend's hand, as they walked to the car together where Henry was waiting for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **The DNA test**

"Come in," Regina said as there was a knock on her office door.

"Miss Mills, a letter from the hospital came for you."

"Thank you." She said as she took the envelope from her secretary.

"No problem. Is it okay if I go on my break now?"

"Of course, dear," Regina replied but her mind was mainly focused on the envelope in front of her.

"Thank you, Miss Mills," her secretary said and left the room.

The second Regina heard the door close, she picked up her phone, tapped on Emma's speed dial number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hey babe," Emma greeted.

"Emma," Regina said with a smile

"Hi gorgeous, what's up?"

"Are you busy? Come to my office, will you?" Regina asked a bit nervously.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked. Regina could hear the worry in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yes. I just got a letter from the hospital," Regina explained, but stated more in a question form than a normal sentence.

"I'll be right there."

"Alright, don't take too long."

"If I had magic, I'd show up in a cloud of smoke in mere seconds. However, give me five minutes. I'll be there, don't worry."

"Okay, five minutes." Regina smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma knocked on the mayor's office.

Well, Emma knocked but she didn't wait for an answer. She swirled into the office like a storm with a couple of bags from Granny's in her hand. "Brought you lunch." She was out of breath but hoped the offering would offset the extra time taken.

"Thank you," Regina smiled and wondered how her girlfriend had accomplished that in such a short time.

Emma put the bags down as she took a seat on the desk facing Regina. She took out their food and not even waiting for the mayor, bit into her burger.

Regina looked at Emma as she shoved a couple of fries into her mouth. She glanced at her food and debated on what to do first. Eat or…

Emma didn't look worried, just sat there enjoying her meal.

Regina sighed and took the envelope in her hands and looked at it.

Emma saw the worried face and put the burger down. "Whatever the answer may be... I'm not leaving, okay? And more importantly, I'm not taking him away. Ever."

Regina looked at her and gave her a worried smile, trying not to look too troubled. "It's just…I don't know. What if Henry is right? I mean, he said it himself. You two have a lot of similarities, and the same mannerisms and it's just…" Regina took a deep breath. "It scares me." She whispered.

Emma took her chair and moved it to sit next to the brunette. She put her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry too much about it, baby. It's gonna be alright. I think nothing much will change even if this happens. I'm still gonna be here, even if it's true or if it's not. I will still love you either way."

"Okay, let's just do this. Get it over with." Regina said and pulled out of Emma's hug, smiling and giving her girlfriend a nervous kiss. She picked up the manila envelope from her desk and took another deep breath.

Emma gave Regina one last kiss on her temple before the other woman opened the envelope. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure Regina could hear it. Of course there was a chance that she was his birthmother, but there was a bigger chance that she was not. But she still felt like it _was_ her, and it's not like she had even known the kid that long.

Regina turned the envelope around and opened it. Slowly she removed the letter out of the envelope. She scanned through the letter to the part that was most important.

 _Based on testing results obtained from the analysis of the DNA listed, the probability of maternity is 99.9998%. The undersigned Laboratory Director declares this genetic data is correct and it is our interpretation that Miss Emma Swan is the biological mother of Sir Henry Mills._

Regina read the letter three more times. Her breath had unknowingly become uneven. Her hand lowered, the letter still firmly grasped in it. She didn't know what to say, or what do to. She felt the letter being taken from her hands. ' _Emma,'_ was the only thing she thought of.

Emma took the letter from the mayor's hands. _'She must have read it wrong,'_ she thought. 'O _r not.'_ Emma read the letter again and again.

It was quiet for a while in the office, both of them just thinking about the revelation.

"What…" Emma took a breath. "What did we just..."

"You're his birth mother," Regina said softly.

"But...but that can't be," Emma whispered looking at the letter that was now lying on the desk.

"You are, Emma," Regina reiterated as she hung her head. "You are and I'm just…I'm just a woman-" but she couldn't finish.

"No, you are not!" Emma defended. "You _are_ Henry's mother. Just because that piece of paper says I gave birth to him, doesn't mean I'm his mother. A mother is the woman who cared and raised him, that's you Regina. I'm just the woman that gave birth to him."

"You are his mother too," Regina said as she finally looked to her left to see the blonde, tears in her eyes. "Emma." she whispered.

"I'm not gonna leave, Regina," Emma whispered, trying to hold back her tears. Emma finally turned to her right to see the brunette who was also crying. Emma grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere. On the contrary, I now have more of a reason to stay. I now have a family." She whispered.

"Good," Regina smiled as a tear fell onto her cheek, she leaned in and kissed Emma's soft pink lips. "Because I don't want you to go anywhere." She whispered against the singer's lips with a small smile.

"I'm not leaving. You can't get rid of me that easily." Emma smiled as she brushed the tear away from Regina's cheek. "So what now?" She asked softly, there was still only a small gap between them.

"We have to tell Henry when he gets home from school," Regina nodded, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes, looking for any hesitation.

"Oh god... he's gonna think this is amazing, isn't he?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"I think so dear, I think so," Regina said, leaning in again to kiss the blonde's lips.

SQSQSQSQS

A/N: so the story is almost over, a couple of more chapter.  
hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Telling Henry**

Any passerby would have been perplexed as to why the delicious scents coming from an open window smelled like breakfast yet it was evening. But ever since a blonde stranger had scooped up the mayor, rumors and speculations were floating all over town. This anomaly would only add to it.

"Moooomm," Henry yelled as he dropped his bag by the front door. He slammed the door shut, took his shoes off and put them next to his backpack. "I'm hooooommme!"

"Henry, don't yell!" Regina bellowed from out of the kitchen.

Henry smirked as he walked into the kitchen, finding his mother cooking food and Emma sitting on a chair at the kitchen block. "Then why are you yelling, Mom?" He asked with a teasing smile

"Because I'm cooking and you are not," Regina said with a smile. "How was school?"

"Boring," Henry grimaced as he sat down next to Emma. "What ya making, Mom?"

"Eggs, toast, and bacon," Regina said over her shoulder. "Want some?"

"Yes, please," Henry said with a big smile and puppy eyes.

"Okay, then get some plates, dear."

Henry hopped off his chair and set the table.

Emma was typing away on her laptop. She was gonna put off recording her new album for a bit. She wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend and new found kid. But that didn't mean she was going to ignore when inspiration struck.

"What ya writing, Ems?" Henry asked

"One sec," Emma said. Her eyes were focused on the screen and the tip of her tongue was sticking out of her mouth.

"Done!" She said after a few more minutes of typing. She smiled at the screen.

"So...?" Henry asked as he sat down again at the head of the table.

"Well," Emma started, closing her laptop and putting it aside. "I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I just want to spend more time with you guys before I leave again. And I want to write some more songs... So yeah." Emma smiled.

"Awesome!" Henry smiled, clearly excited about the new made plans.

"Alright, Henry wash your hands," Regina said as she moved the hot pan to put the bacon and eggs on the boards.

"So," Henry said as he stuck a bit of eggs into his mouth. "What's all this for?"

"We're just having dinner, dear," Regina said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mom, you never make food like this for dinner. Not since I was in Pre School." Henry said with a smile and took a sip of his apple juice.

"Alright, well," Regina started with a sigh. "We got the results back..." She paused as she started to feel uncomfortable. She took a breath to calm her nerves. A small smile came to her face as she felt Emma's hand on top of her left knee. The hand gave a soft squeeze and she settled her left hand on top of Emma's.

Emma turned her hand and interlocked their fingers. Emma lifted the hand holding the brunette's, giving the back of her girlfriend's hand a kiss before putting their hands back on Regina's lap.

"So, you got the results back...?" Henry urged as he looked from his mom to the blonde and back.

"Yes. And as it turns outs to be…" Regina said, taking a deep breath again. "Well, it turns out that Emma... That s-she _is_ your biological m-mother..." Regina stuttered. She didn't know how Henry was going to react and she didn't want to disappoint him in any way.

"Wait, what?" Henry asked gaping at both Emma and his mother. "You... You're my ... birth mother?" Henry asked like he was in total and complete utter shock.

"Yeah..." Emma said, squeezing Regina's hand again. _Was he happy, was he sad... What the fuck was he right now?_

"Awesome..." He smiled, looking awkwardly deep into Emma's eyes.

"You're... okay with... this?" Emma asked, surprised. Looking back at Regina and she looked like she was trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah! I told you I already thought that we ere... well, you know..." Henry said while shoving another piece of egg into his mouth. "I mean, my mom is famous! How cool is that!" He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Okay, cool," Emma nodded, relieved. She smiled to Regina who smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you are okay with this," Regina smiled at Henry. Thankfully, he wasn't mad or angry; he was good with the outcome.

"So what's next?" Henry asked

"For what, dear?" asked Regina, not really sure of what her son was talking about.

"Well, Ems, you said you are staying a bit longer, right?" Henry asked, pointing his fork at Emma.

"Yeah," Emma smiled. She looked over at her girlfriend and leaned in to press a kiss to the brunette's temple.

"Cool," Henry smiled. He took a sip of his drink and he frowned. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will you be staying for?" The teenager asked.

"I don't really know yet, kid," she smiled, taking her hand up so she could tuck a strand of hair out of her girlfriend's face. She placed her arm smoothly around Regina's shoulder, smiling at her 'new found son' and her loving girlfriend. _'I couldn't have asked for a better home,'_ she thought to herself, smiling.

SQSQSQSQSQSQS

A/N : Thats it for this story, i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! sorry it took so long to update this part, but you're getting a chapter extra!

Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts on this story!

I also started an account on AO3 called UnleashedSouls, check that out of you want to. And you can check my fan art videos I will be starting (with all different kind of ships) on YouTube, my user name is 'Darlin Fangirl'.

again, i hope you liked this story, and till the next one!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **5 years later**

"Mom, come on! We're gonna be late!" Henry yelled as he waited for his brunette mother at the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He heard her say.

Regina took a last look in the full-length mirror. She had a beautiful red dress on, her hair was up in a stylish bun (as her hair was now much longer) and her makeup was light and natural. She was wearing a pair of killer heels and as a finishing touch, she put on a pair of matching earrings and some perfume.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs. "How do I look?" She asked her, now 22 year old son.

"You look beautiful, Mom." Henry said with a smile. "Now come on or we're gonna be late!" He urged as he pulled the front door open.

"Thank you, dear." Regina said with a proud smile, looking at her forever little prince.

Regina walked down the stairs as Henry started walking towards his car. Since the venue was so far away, Emma had wanted to send a limo. But Henry had just waved her off.

She took one last look in the tiny compact mirror to check her makeup, grabbed her purse by the door and walked out to the car.

"It's sold out, you know," Henry smiled as he drove out of the driveway, thinking about his famous mother. She had won 'New Artist of the Year' music award two years prior and her popularity had exploded. She was now filling up stadiums.

"Yes, I know" Regina smiled. "She said this show was going to be special so I'm curious to see."

"Me too!" Henry said with a grin.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

"Five minutes, Miss Swan," someone said knocking on the door.

"Okay," Emma yelled at the door.

It was Emma's last show of the current tour. It was her 4th studio album and all of the places she had been performing at were sold out. It was also the biggest tour that she had done so far.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore tight black jeans, a red ripped shirt and a black tank top underneath. Her hair was big, wild, and messy. And her makeup screamed rock n roll. The look was topped off by her black creeper boots.

"Show time," Emma whispered to her image in the mirror.

As Emma energetically bounced towards the stage, she heard the crowed screaming. She smiled to herself, she knew Regina and Henry were gonna be there tonight. And after the show, she was going to take Regina on the best date ever.

Emma took a deep breath as the lights in the big concert hall went out. More screams came from the hall and Emma took her phone out for a second. She smiled as she saw a message from Regina.

 **Regina:** Good luck dear! We r here

Emma smiled and flung her phone to her manager. Taking one last deep breath, she ran onto the stage. The screams nearly blew her away.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

"Here we go," Henry smiled as they walked to their chairs in the reserved area of the big concert hall.

Regina smiled as she pressed the sent button of her text to Emma. The lights went out and Henry and she just made it to their chairs in the dim lights. Next to Henry was the girl he had been dating for almost 3 years now, Grace. The young couple had finally moved in together the year before so she and Emma had had the house all to themselves whenever Emma was home.

Regina was quite happy that Emma's largest tour was going to be over after this show. She didn't like to be home alone in that big house.

Regina gave Grace a hug and smiled as she saw Emma run onto the stage.

The show was amazing. Regina had seen it before when Emma started the tour in New York about nine months before. Regina went along with the tour for most of the US shows when work allowed her to. Over the years, she had assembled a competent team to act on her behalf when she was away, but it wasn't fair to them to take advantage of that. But not being able to hold her girlfriend for five months was a hard thing to do.

The performance was almost over and Emma announced she was singing one more. Regina frowned because the song she had just played was the last one she usually sang at the shows since the beginning.

"So um..." she heard Emma say into the mic. "Does anyone out here know this awesome band called Paramore?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled; Emma loved that band and was always playing covers at home. The crowed screamed loudly at Emma's question.

"Awesome!" she heard Emma laugh into the mic. "Well as you might know…this is the final show of my tour." Emma said and paced around the stage a bit.

Regina wondered what Emma had in store; Emma normally never changed her set list.

"So I thought..." Emma moved on with her talk. "That I'd sing a special cover for you guys. It's a Paramore song, called _'the only exception,'_ "

The crowed screamed even louder and Regina looked at Henry. His face expressed that he also didn't know what Emma was up to. Regina smiled at her son who had his arm around his girlfriend.

"So this song goes out to my beautiful girlfriend," Emma said. Regina's head spun around to face the stage so fast, her neck cracked almost violently. Her eyes went wide and she looked in awe at the suddenly very small, far away, Emma that walked around on stage.

"So here's a little something you should know about her." Emma said and Regina could see the smile on her face on the big screen next to the stage.

"I know that she is the love of my life!" Emma smiled and sat down on a box that had been placed at the front center of the stage. "I met her five years ago _today_ …and I don't even remember what life was like before I met her. I think that's a sign when you know that you have the right person." Emma smiled.

The crowed screamed loudly and a bright smile came onto Regina's face, feeling an arm getting wrapped around her shoulder, Henry's arm.

"I still don't know how I got so lucky to have found her," Emma said and looked around the hall. "So yeah...I know she's here tonight." Before Emma could continue to say anything else the crowd yelled even louder. Emma laughed and Regina smiled. "So, babe." Emma said, placing her hand on her forehead trying to see into the darkness of the concert hall. "This is for you, I love you."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Alright, here we go," Emma smiled as she didn't move from the box she was sitting on.

The music started playing and Emma smiled. "Put those cellphones and lighters up high!" She encouraged.

 _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart and I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it_

The crowd sang along and Emma pointed the mic to the crowd for them to sing the next line.

 _And my momma swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget._

"Yeah," Emma smiled. She laughed as articles of clothing continued to land on the stage. It didn't matter to the many females in the audience that the singer was very much taken. The blonde was gorgeous and they all hoped to get noticed.

 _and that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

 _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts._

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _Or keep a straight face_

"Sing this part!" Emma prompted and pointed the mic to the crowd again.

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable, distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

The crowd sang and that made Emma smile big time.

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

Emma could not stop smiling as the song went on. The crowd sang along since most of them knew it. It was one of the greatest feelings ever. The rush the crowd created when you were on stage was something unbelievable.

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

"You sing this part!" Emma said to the crowed, as she stood up and climbed up onto the box that she had been sitting on a second ago.

 _Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

" _Yeahhhh_!" Emma yelled. "Thank you guys!" Emma smiled and walked to the back of the stage. "Good night!" She shouted before walking off the stage. The chanting of the word 'encore' followed behind her

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Well," Regina smiled at Henry. "That was interesting." She said as she internally swooned and fell in love all over again. Dreamily, she watched all the fans as they trickled slowly out of the hall.

"Alright Mom, Grace and I are going for a late dinner together," he said, moving in and hugging Regina. "See ya later." He moved back. Grace walked towards her and they shared a short hug before they all said goodbye for the night.

Regina fought the groupies that were desperately trying to fight and sneak their way backstage. With some perseverance (and a few elbows), she got to the front and maneuvered her way towards one of the many struggling security guys. She showed him her VIP pass that Emma had given her. As soon as he read the name, he immediately radioed for an escort.

As she walked through the corridors to Emma's dressing room, she was greeted by some of the various roadies that had been around for awhile. Smiling, she nodded at Emma's personal guard standing by the door and walked into her dressing room.

"Babe?" Regina asked as she saw no sign of Emma in her dressing room.

"Over here," she heard Emma's muffled voice float out from the bathroom.

Regina walked to the small restroom where Emma was taking her show makeup off. She already had some sweatpants on and was sporting just a bra. Regina smiled to herself. Even after many years together, the muscles on display still affected her.

"Hey babe," Emma smiled and walked over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Regina said back. Emma started pulling away but Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and with more passion. Emma smiled against her lips.

"I love you," Emma whispered, still touching her lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. She let go of Emma who went back to removing her makeup, now with a smile. The woman leaned on the singer. "You stink, dear." Regina murmured playfully but placed light kisses and gentle licks on the salty skin. Truth was the blonde actually didn't. Emma's cleanliness and exceptional health kept her sweat from souring.

Regina basked in the lingering scent of soap and Emma's own natural scent only stronger. More powerful. The pheromones were playing havoc with her system.

"Well yeah," Emma laughed. "That's why we're going home first...and then I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Hmm, dinner? So late at night?"Regina asked with a coy smile she could not get off her face.

"Yes, dinner," Emma grinned and stepped closer again to kiss her lips once more.

"I loved the ending by the way," Regina smiled. "Thank you. I always enjoy your serenades."

"You did? Good." The blonde nodded as she tossed the cotton makeup remover away. "So did I. I love letting everyone know how much I love my lady."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Where are you taking me, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, amused.

"Oh you'll see," Emma smiled.

Emma and Regina were on their way to get a meal. Now…they really weren't going to a restaurant or anyplace like that.

Instead, Emma was taking Regina to a nice place in the woods where you could see the stars very well. It was just going to be the two of them and a nice moonlit romantic dinner.

Regina had changed into a nice short black dress. Her hair was now falling down and came down over her breasts, and there was a nice natural wave to her black locks. Per Emma's instructions, she had swapped out her high killer heels into something a little more manageable.

Emma was dressed in some jeans and a clean shirt with a blazer, which was already considered fancy for Emma. And her hair was loosely tied up.

"Why are we going into the woods?" Regina asked nervously.

"Babe, relax," Emma reassured and placed her hand on the brunette's thigh.

After driving another five more minutes deeper into the woods, Emma finally stopped the car. She jumped out quickly to open the door for her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she got out of the car. "So." She sighed as she looked around the darkness of the area, trying not to be spooked. _It's not like a masked man holding a machete was hiding somewhere, right?_ She thought to herself. "What's next?"

Emma grabbed the flashlight from the glove compartment. "Follow me," Emma smiled as she took Regina's hand and walked into the night.

"Should I be worried about you trying to kill me?" Regina asked with a grin.

"Well that would kinda ruin everything, so no," Emma laughed, "Don't be worried. Besides, I'm not carrying a shovel, am I?" She joked as she stopped and pressed a sweet kiss to the brunette's lips.

Regina smiled as Emma kissed her. _'God, time goes by so fast,'_ she thought. It seemed like it had only been a month ago when they had first met and look at them now, five years later. Still dating, living together, and Henry all grown up, and living on his own. They had been apart for long stretches of time if you added up all the time Emma spent away on tour but they were still madly in love.

Regina stopped when she felt Emma stop walking not even a minute later. She hadn't realized why because she had been focused on the ground, trying not to fall in the dark, in her heels. When finally she looked up, she gasped.

Emma held her breath as she waited for Regina's reaction. She had sort of recreated their first date as much as she could. Of course, there was no tropical island and no balcony, but Emma tried with the fairy lights and the candles and the cute table. Even the forest ground had been cleared and covered by wooden boards to make a temporary floor.

"Emma," Regina whispered, her eyes big as she took in all that was in front of her in. "You did this?" She asked still whispering.

"Yes," Emma smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Oh Emma, I love it," Regina smiled and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing the blonde with a smile, enjoying Emma's arms slipping around her waist. She pulled back a bit and looked at the setup again. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Good," Emma whispered back with a proud grin, kissing the older woman's temple. "Happy 5th anniversary, babe." She whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina looked at the younger woman and smiled brighter then she had the entire night so far. "Happy anniversary, dear." She said and pressed another kiss to the blonde's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma smiled and kissed her again, she took Regina's hand and led her to the table. She took out the chair for Regina and let her sit down on it. She reached into her pocket for the lighter to light up the candles.

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she sat down, scooting forward closer to the table.

The singer then moved around the clearing, turning on the several camping lanterns that were already in place. Emma nodded and sat down on the other side of the small round table and poured them both some wine and opened the domed platter in the middle of the table. "So um..." Emma started as she reached for the appetizer. "I'm gonna take a break for a while. I don't have any kind of deadline so there's no rush for me to put something new out." Emma said not looking Regina in the eye just yet. She focused on dipping a bite-sized piece of bread into the rosemary infused oil.

"Really? For how long?" Regina asked interested. "'Cause last time you said that, you just took a couple of months." She smiled. "Will this time be longer?"

Emma laughed, looking up to meet the brunette's eyes. "Yes, but it's different now. And, well, last time was when I moved in so that was like, what?" Emma asked

"When you permanently moved in?" Regina asked. "Yes, that was almost five years ago when you last took a break." She smiled.

"Oh god, that long ago already?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine, smirking. As if she hadn't already realized how long she had been really happy.

"Yes," Regina said as the corners of her mouth move up a bit.

"About four and a half years ago."

"Wow," Emma laughed. "Yeah, time for a break, for sure. A much longer one, I promise." She put her glass back down and reached for more bread.

"Hmm," Regina grinned as she swallowed her own piece of loaf and took a sip of wine, smiling into her glass.

Dinner went great. The citronella lamps were doing their job keeping the bugs at bay and lent their pleasing aroma to the late night refreshing air. Woodland creatures scurried about in the outskirts of the clearing, adding to the overall outdoorsy pleasantness of their remoteness. It was easy to believe it was just them in the world.

After finishing the appetizer, Emma had walked back and forth between the car and their table to serve the rest of their food. It was still warm, thankfully, due to the special bags, and Regina really seemed to like it. But the most important part of the evening was coming up and Emma began to get nervous.

She took the remains of their dinner away back to the car. Emma then inhaled deeply as she took out the desserts from the cooler. It was just two small pieces of cake with some ice cream but there would be something else with the dessert than just cake. Emma took the small back box out of her pocket and placed it next to the cake on Regina's plate.

Emma took the silver platter covers that they always placed over dishes in fancy restaurants, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Emma breathed in one last deep breath and took the two plates in her hands and walked back to the table.

"Here you are, my love," Emma said as she placed one plate in front of Regina and the other in front of her spot.

"Oh honey, I've already eaten so much tonight," Regina complained.

"Well, more for me," Emma laughed. She took her place at the table once again. Thankfully, she knew Regina well. She had picked the brunette's favorite dessert so she knew she would at least take a small bite.

Emma took the cover off her plate and revealed the cake with ice cream. Smiling, she watched Regina's gaze hone in on her plate.

"I love you," Regina smiled, "You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do know that, but I won't complain if I hear it again." Emma grinned.

Regina laughed at that. "Well, I love you." She winked; sitting back in her chair and watching Emma eat her cake and ice cream.

"You really don't want any?" Emma asked, getting a bit nervous that Regina wouldn't even look underneath the sliver dome.

Regina sighed and looked at the covered plate in front of her, trying to make a choice. Her favorite dessert was tempting her.

"'Cause if you don't," Emma said, "Then at least give me your ice cream." Emma pointed at Regina's plate.

"Okay, I'll try a piece," Regina sighed, but had a sparkle in her eyes. How could she not smile on a day like this, and after all that Emma had done for her tonight.

Regina lifted the silver fancy cover with a smile. However, her smile slowly disappeared as she saw the black velvet box next to her piece of cake. "Emma?" she asked in a whisper.

Emma smiled and got up, walking towards the brunette. She took the small box off the plate and went down on one knee next to Regina's chair.

Regina gasped out loud as Emma went down on one knee and took her left hand. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Regina Mills, I will love you 'til the day I die." Emma proclaimed. She opened the box and a beautiful silver ring, with three diamonds (one big and two small ones) came into view, "Will you marry me?" She asked, her voice shaking as she looked deeply into those brown eyes.

"Oh my god," Regina gasped again, her right hand landing over her heart, her left hand was still in Emma's hand. "Yes!" Regina cried out with a laugh as a tear of happiness fell from her eye. She launched herself towards Emma, her arms wrapping themselves around the blonde's neck, and crashed their lips together. "Yes, yes, yes!" She said in between kisses.

Emma smiled as she also let a tear roll down her cheek, a tear of pure joy, kissing Regina back, unable to stop smiling. She pulled away just a bit so she could take the ring out of the box and slid it onto Regina's left ring finger. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed her now fiancé, again.

"I love you too." Regina whispered back as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Emma, it's so beautiful!"

"Thank you. Henry helped me pick it out." She said with a proud smile.

Regina gasped again, "Really?" She asked, a bit shocked that her son knew already.

"Well, yeah," Emma smiled. "I asked him first if it was okay to ask you. Then after he chewed me up for waiting so long, we went ring shopping together. Once he saw this one, he said it would be perfect because of the three diamonds, and well," Emma said, swallowing and trying to dry her eyes and Regina's. "He said it was one stone for each of us." Emma smiled.

"It's beautiful." Regina smiled and kissed Emma again. "It's perfect."

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

 _BUZZZZZZ_

"Hmmm," Regina heard the noise but didn't know what it was.

 _BUZZZZ_

"Shit," Regina said as she shot up in bed, her eyes trying to open but the morning light blinded her. She hunted, trying to find her phone on the nightstand next to the bed. Finally she found it and pressed a button. "Hello?" Her voice was raspy from just waking up.

"Mom?" She heard Henry's voice on the other side of the line.

"Henry?" She asked, clearly not awake yet.

"How are you, Mom?" Henry asked.

A flash of coldness hit Regina's body. Looking down, she realized she was naked. She looked next to her and saw Emma. Well, a mass of blonde hair, next to her. She lied back down and covered herself back up.

"Good, Henry, thank you, how are you?"

Smiling, she looked at the woman next to her. She then felt something around her finger. She grabbed her phone with the other hand with a frown and looked at her left hand as she held it up to see.

Regina gasped and shot right back up again. "Oh my god!" She stared at her engagement ring. She looked at the blonde mess next to her again. The memories of the day before were now coming back to her.

Regina had wanted to call Henry but as soon as she and Emma got home...well let's just say she forgot about all of that when they made it to their bedroom.

"What?" Henry asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Oh my god!" Regina said again. "Henry." She whispered.

"Yeah…?" She heard him whisper back.

"We're getting married!" Regina practically shouted, still looking at her engagement ring. "I'm engaged! I'm getting married!" She said even louder, now hearing some noise coming from Emma. "Emma, wake up!" She yelled and slapped at the woman's arm, grinning.

Henry laughs loud and in the background regina could hear Grace screaming out something along the line of 'oh my god, she said yes, oh my god!"

"Oh my god, Mom! I'm soooo happy for you!" Henry said loudly and Regina could just hear how glad he genuinely sounded.

"What? What's going on?" Emma asked still more asleep then awake, lifting her head and squinting at Regina.

"We're getting married!" Regina smiled excitedly, leaning down and kissing the younger woman next to her.

"Well..." Henry said from the other side of the line. "I hope you liked the ring, Mom." He said. "You can't begin to imagine how much she spent on it. She even had it appraised!"

"Henry, I love it! Thank you so so so much! You are the best son, ever." Regina said excitedly.

Emma finally sat up and moved to lean against the headboard. "I love you too, Henry!" She yelled so Henry could hear her. She rubbed her eyes, trying not to get blinded by all of the morning light since they hadn't closed the curtains last night.

Regina heard Henry laugh on the other side of the phone. "Tell Ma, I love her too." She heard him reply.

"He said he loves you, too," Regina relayed and moved to lean against Emma, cuddling into the blonde.

Emma moved her arm and put it around Regina's shoulder, keeping her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Well, I'll come over for lunch...no wait," Henry said after bit of silence. "I'll just come over for dinner."

"Why not lunch, dear?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Because lunch would be in 30 minutes and I assume that after you just got engaged and just woke up, you aren't gonna be ready in 30 minutes." Henry said while laughing

"Smart kid," Emma laughed as she could hear him speak now too. "Let's make it dinner at Granny's to celebrate." Emma said and kissed Regina's temple.

"Awesome!" Henry said.

"bring Grace too, dear" Regina said smiling.

"Cool, she'll love it" Henry grinned. "Alright." He said a bit louder, "I love you both! Just make sure you'll be at Granny's in time for dinner." He laughed again.

"We love you too, kid" Emma smiled. "And stop implying things."

"All right we will, don't worry" Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Love you," Henry said again

"Love you too!" Regina said. "Bye dear."

"Bye, Moms," he said and the call ended.

Regina smiled as she put the phone back on her nightstand. Then turning back to Emma she cuddled into her again as she had a second ago. "Hey." She smiled, and kissed the pink lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," Emma smiled and kissed the plump lips. "And how is my _'fiancé'_ doing this beautiful morning?" She asked with a great big smile on her face.

Regina bit her lower lip as Emma said the word fiancé.

"Wonderful," she whispered as she went right back to kissing her own fiancé again.

"And how," kiss "is _my,_ " kiss " _fiancé,_ " kiss "doing?" She asked between kisses.

"Amazing," Emma smiled as she hadn't really stopped kissing Regina when she answered.

"We are going to get married," Regina sighed happily as she pulled away a bit to let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Emma smiled.

"I love you," Regina said and looked up to face Emma.

"And I love _you_ ," Emma said and looked down to face Regina, pressing a soft, loving, deep kiss on her fiancé's lips.


End file.
